To Reach The Unreachable Star
by Cup Ramen
Summary: 17 years of hate from the villager's is alot to take in. Even an powerful shinobi can take so much until someone takes his dream away. Watch Naruto struggle to keep the dream alive NaruHina
1. Chapter 1: Enough is enough

To Reach The Unreachable Star

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way or form and if I did why would I write fan fiction. Mr.Masashi Kishimoto owns it.

Chapter 1: Enough is enough

Konoha a peaceful village in the country of fire, has had years of misfortune. First the Kuuybi attack, which resulted in the loss of a great hero the 4th hokage. Then there was the sound and sand invasion, which crippled konoha to its core a casualty being the 3rd hokage. However even after all these misfortunes konoha some how pulled through all of this bad luck with the help of their shinobi's their biggest hero being one Uzumaki Naruto. Unfortunately even after giving so much to the village there was still little recognition for the boy.

A little over 6 months ago Naruto, with a group led of top class shinobi's including team 7,8,10 and Gai's team infiltrated sound and brought back Uchiha Sasuke to the village hidden in leaves, in a huge battle luckily avoiding Kabuto and Orochimaru who were away for unknown reason (which brings a lot of suspicions about how easily they got Sasuke back). Even though Naruto had to beat the "crap" out of Sasuke to do it, he did it with the help Sakura and Kakashi. Bringing back a half dead Sasuke the village went in uproar of Sasuke returning and Naruto hurting their "hero". To avoid punishment from the village Sasuke did the only thing he could do and that was squeal like the pig he was. Konoha benefited greatly knowing Orochimaru's plan for future and spies in konoha. This had an even better effect then Sasuke expected he turned into an overnight god in the eyes of the villagers and some shinobi's populace. But what about Naruto well this is where the story starts.

In a room assembled full of high-ranking officials, shinobi's and clan heads the council is deciding the fate of Uzumaki Naruto and destiny of Uchiha Sasuke.

Looking around you can various shinobi including all of Naruto's close friends like Iruka and Konohamaru

"Well done Uchiha-sama you have served the village well" A council man spoke to the Uchiha heir

He could not believe those words that were coming out of the council members mouth. Even after giving so much he had gained nothing. Did he not deserve at least a little pat on the back or maybe a "well done"? They always give praise to that cunt of whore Sasuke. The traitor got praise and what did he get heated glares and death threats.

"Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto heard his voice being called.

The 17-year-old boy perked his head up eyes electrifying as ever and hair sunny as ever could be. There was also no mistaking of the whisker marks, which seemed to have faded over time. Naruto no longer held the baby fat, which was undesirable to the female populace of konoha despite the Kuuybi. Now there was a chiselled muscular jaw thanks to the 3 years of training Thankfully Naruto's wardrobe changed thanks to Sakura and Kakashi constant pestering. Now Naruto wore a dark red/black shinobi jean, which was fitted with many pockets and place to keep scrolls. Naruto no longer wore the sandals but had these black ninja issue shoes, which were imported from the country of wave. They were like normal shoes but with no lace and the front not being too big. Apparently they were the latest craze for being durable. Also they were made out of a special material, which moulded to your foot making sure it would not come off. Of course you have to get the right size. Naruto's top changed as well, having a tight fitting t-shirt with a thin dark red/black jacket, which could be buttoned up naruto left, opened. Of course with all these changes Naruto looked more appealing to the female population. However Naruto's luck was either very good or very bad because of the Kuuybi women would avoid him like the plague thinking he might give them some demon STD just by looking at him.

A small smile found its way across Naruto's handsome face. Maybe just maybe this is was his lucky day.

"We have come here to decide your punishment" Naruto heard the council man say in a bored tone.

Naruto could not react he just looked shocked no shouts no outburst no nothing. Even before he could react further the council had spoken

"For endangering the lives of konoha citizens by almost killing Uchiha Sasuke you will not be able to attend chuunin exams. For that matter you will not be able to reach the rank of chuunin. You will stay a genin for your whole shinobi career"

Naruto let out a meek "o…k…."

"You will be bared to all special events and meetings and receive only D rank missions"

"Ok" replied softly.

"You will also have to perform community service for your _natural physical_ life"

This time Naruto did not say anything just bow his down even further if that was possible.

"This is absolutely outrageous how can you do this to naruto" replied a busty blonde with fire in her eyes"

"Naruto is one of the best shinobi's around," growled a scared chuunin teacher

More cries of outrage were heard from Naruto's precious people but the next one shocked him the most. Not surprisingly Uchiha Sasuke did not do anything he just smirked his arrogant smirk that he loves so much.

"How can you do this to a man who has given everything to this village" shouted a busty white eyed blue haired beauty with rage.

Hyuuga Hinata's byakugan activated hands clenching with rage several people took a step back and Naruto couldn't help but smile at Hinata. She had changed from the shy weird girl into konoha's most sexy female shinobi. No longer she wore clothes to hide her figure but wore provocative clothing to show her mouth-watering body. Naruto knew she changed ever since he came back with Jiraiya from his 3-year training trip. When he came back she was a changed girl. She was now a woman. He had heard from Kakashi-sensei she got special training from Kurenai-sensei and Anko-san.

He knew the reason she wore such revealing clothes and had a different personality one reason was Anko's influence. He knew that with out a doubt but the biggest reason was because of her role as genjustu mistress. Everyone thought Sakura was really good with genjustu's. But that was until Hinata started to learn vast amounts of them and created her own. Armed with her powerful gentle fist style and genjustu's she arguably one of the best jounins in konoha. Jiraiya also said she was the type of girl you wouldn't want to stop having sex with. With that comment naruto promptly pummelled his sensei for saying such perverted things about his friend. He heard Kiba say to a guy her hips don't lie. Whatever the fuck that meant (lol that damn song is in my head its on the radio every time lol god I hate it)

"Hinata, Tusnade-sama Iruka-sensei guys its ok really I will take the punishment for hurting a fellow leaf shinobi. Please calm down for me" Naruto spoke in a soft voice.

At those words all his friend sat down it took a while for Hinata Tusnade and Iruka to sit down eventually.

'Ok' Naruto thought 'he could deal with this entire thing'. He kept repeating that he would do all of this and show who he really was then they would recognise him and that would be a step closer to his ultimate dream of becoming hokage. But it was the next sentence, which was not directed at him, destroyed everything inside of him and killed him inside.

"Uchiha Sasuke for everything you have done and saving konoha we offer you the promise of becoming the sixth hokage, of course you have long way to go before you actually become hokage but we will groom you into becoming one by having personal sensei's to teach everything do you accept"

'No how could they' was the only thing running through Naruto's mind even after all he gave. All assembled shinobi looked shocked beyond recognition.

Naruto's world crumbled before him. His dream given away in one sentence and by a group of superficial bastards. Again Naruto thought. Again that fucker had taken what he wanted no what he yearned. It was that statement that Naruto's happy façade broke. Naruto looked up to look at Sasuke's face. To his surprise he is looking right back at him with that smirk on his face. That damn smirk again, no Sasuke please don't do it.

Uchiha Sasuke did not turn his face but stared straight at naruto and replied, "I accept"

That was when naruto broke inside his whole being destroyed his beliefs gone.

Sasuke's smirk grew and his eyes brought an accomplished look. As he saw the dobe break into millions of pieces. Brilliant all I did was tell them about Orochimaru and the spies and they gave me an easy ride I don't even need the gay snake anymore I have learnt everything I need to all I have to do is train more and then I can kill that man Sasuke schemed in his head. Plus they said they groom me into becoming hokage that would defiantly bring me more power to kill Itachi. Also I am viewed as a god to the villagers I can have any women I want Sasuke thought. Contrary to popular belief Sasuke was not gay he was just biding his time until he could fined a worthy women to have sex with. So Sasuke's eyes travelled to Hinata. He did not remember her being this delectable but it was worth the wait. I can apply the old Uchiha charm and she will bow down to him like the dirty whore she is Sasuke thought Evily

But said woman was fuming with rage. How dare they take Narutos dream from him? After all he's done the white eyed shinobi replied while wearing a dark blue kimono with white flowers decorated around it, which unfortunately to her but fortunately to men could not her large bust. Her hair flowing down to her back reaching the middle of her back that still held the dark blue colour.

Everyone felt disgusted at the council and Sasuke for the hokage position and Naruto's "punishment." A pink haired medic could be seen crying silent tears of sadness for her brother naruto. Ever since Naruto came back he told Sakura that he had given up on that childish crush and now saw her as his sister. Even though she was by no means ugly a lot of guys in konoha would actually drool over her. To this naruto would beat up anyone who so much as gave a wrong look to Sakura. Sakura replied kindly by smacking naruto and giving him a hug as his big brother. Sakura could have been any happier to see naruto so happy. All of Naruto's friends found out about Kuuybi and what naruto held. Every single one of them felt a huge guilt on them as they thought of all the bad things they had said and did to him.

So when naruto came back from his 3-year training all his friends threw him a party for all the birthdays he missed. All of the rookie nine and Gais team appeared. Every one of guys gave him a pat on the back and shacked his hand saying they were sorry for the way he was treated. The girls pretty much did the same thing except they all rushed to Naruto's side and hugged him while crying they were sorry and glad to have them back. Of course Jiraiya was there and seeing the four young 16 year old girls squeeze naruto and said another one of his perverted comments "wow naruto you have only been here a day and your already in a five way" he let a perverted giggle come out at the end.

To this the angry four females wasted no time in destroying Jiraiya. By the end of the party Naruto was crying silently profusely saying "thank you". To this Lee replied "YOSH NARUTO YOU DESERVE IT BECAUSE YOU HAVE THE FLAMES OF GLODEN YOUTH WITHIN YOU"

It was the happiest moment in his life.

Sakura's hand was shaking with rage. "How could you…?" Sakura whispered. Only Tusnade heard because she was to her left and to her right she heard Hinata whisper "unforgivable"

Tusnade grabbed her head to await Hinata and Sakura double team the council

Sakura stood so quickly her chair fell down and shouted at the council "HOW DARE YOU OLD GOATS YOU THINK YOUR GODS…."everyone stared in shock at what Sakura said even Naruto had his mouth open. But the next comment had his jaw hanging on the floor.

Hinata rose with incredible speed and roared out load, counting Sakura's speech "…WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO THROW SOMEONES LIFE YOU FUCKIN USLESS…"

Sakura continued "…WASTE OF SPACE" both smiled at one another for standing up to one precious people.

Tusnade had her head down with a small smile on her face. All the guys had visibly flinched in reaction to the screech Hinata and Sakura had produced. The councilmen and women had looks of rage upon themselves from those girls verbal abuse. Sasuke looked impassive at the two girls. But deep down he was boiling with rage at how they defended the "dobe". One particular councilman had a look of pure rage. Hyuuga Hiashi thought how dare Hinata stand up for that "demon"

But before anyone else could say anything else naruto had stood up and said in a low voice devoid of any emotion. "Sakura-Chan Hinata-Chan please enough I am ok with this" Sakura looked at naruto like he had grown three extra heads. Hinata blushed at Naruto calling her Hinata-Chan, even after all these years she still liked no loved Naruto with her entire soul and him saying that made Hinata smile even though she shouldn't be at the current situation.

"Its ok I am going" naruto finished in a low voice

"What's up dobe cant take defeat?" Sasuke asked arrogantly

Naruto who was walking out of the room and towards the door stopped turned around and said with a hollow voice "I am tired Sasuke, tired of this village, tired of these people and this council"

With that Naruto turned around and reached the door and said "Tusnade-sama I going to give my resignation first thing tomorrow I am leaving this place for good. With those words naruto left an empty room with open mouths.

Uzumaki Naruto aged 17 had finally given up and let his mask fall for everyone to see and had given up on the village the people and most of all his dream.

A/N: Well that was a lot please review and give your view on the story and how I can improve also I was thinking of making this NaruHina. Plus I will show the reason for Hinata's OOC and as the story progresses you will see some old Hinata and Naruto and some new personality and my reason for this is because with age we mature and get wiser and confident so I am showing there mature side. They can't be kids forever now can they? Oh and also be kind this is my first fic so no huge flames or fires.


	2. Chapter 2: It’s some much easier to run

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto just like to write fan fiction

Chapter 2: It's some much easier to run

Everything was a blur to Naruto his insides were burning with rage he had been suppressing for so long. That was the last straw he said to himself no more I wont take it. Those fools took him over the edge by giving his dream away the fuel that drove him to live.

Naruto was walking at an incredible pace that he did not even notice the villager's intense glares. As he reached towards his apartment his hand were fumbling for the key to his apartment even thought he only had one key. Because of the intense anger his hands were quivering. He kept fumbling for the key until he went into and blind rage and punched the door with pure hate, which did not move or break out. Naruto stared at the door moving right into it. Naruto punched so hard the door had turned into what can only be described into sawdust. Naruto walked in not caring he just used his hidden taijustu form to open his door, instead calming himself down he picked up a jug from his kitchen table and threw it against the wall, which of curse into million pieces of glass while panting for a breath of fresh air.

He did not realize that he was on the floor sweating like a waterfall even though he did not know how.

"HAHAHAHAHA…" Naruto let out. He would have the last laugh in the end the council and the entire village will regret not appreciating his skills while he was here.

Now Naruto thought I guess its time for plan B. Even though Naruto knew this day was coming he was glad he did it. In his mind he held no love for this village ever since the 3rd hokage died. As Naruto got up to start packing he heard his name being called "Naruto-kun" he turned around and found Hinata standing there with glare directed at me. I guess this was coming but I am surprised it's Hinata of all people coming here.

"So this is it huh? Packing up and going like a cowered". Growled Hinata. Wow is this really Hinata, the quiet shy stuttering little girl who use blush at everything. Now stood a 17-year-old girl who just called me a cowered hahahahaha wow I guess time really does change a person. Who am I kidding I have changed so much as well no longer that smiling boy. I almost wish I could go back to those times.

"You don't understand Hinata no one has ever understood who I really am" I replied back to Hinata in such a condescending way.

"Maybe if you let me in I would understand why you're doing this" Hinata softly replied

There was the Hinata I know the soft-spoken girl who no one could ever hate.

"Hinata you know the village will never change even if I a have a small batch of people who acknowledge me" I answered back. While softly looking at her showing that she was the small batch. Then I saw her simile that beautiful smile…. Wait did I say beautiful. Nah it's probably just the moment.

"Hey the world is full of surprises and mysteries just waiting to be unlocked by me," I shouted in my normal happy exuberance. Wow I thought to my self-Hinata just made me feel so much calmer by being here talking to me

"But naruto what about your dream your promises…" Hinata said so desperately and then finished of softly "…your nindo"

"You told me you wanted to become hokage no matter what. Your confidence gave strength and belief I could do anything now look naruto I am this close to becoming clan head because of your support and the your way of thinking" Hinata said these word with such vigour and belief.

Damn I never knew I gave so much hope. I sighed out.

"Hinata I never said I was goanna give up being kage" crap I already said too much

"Besides Hinata if you want to become a kage you need to have a backup plan neh Hinata" I told her in a teasing way

"Naruto-kun what are you up to"

"Just wait and see Hinata I am going to rock this world hehehehehe"

While we were talking I never realised I packed all my things I guess I will just sleep it out for tomorrow hopefully Hinata will forgive me.

"Well Hinata its late and I have to get ready for tomorrow ok hopefully you will be there to see me off" I shouted out enthusiastically

"Of course naruto-kun"

Hinata got up and went towards the door or what remained of it and stopped. She did not turn around instead she just said, "what ever you do naruto-kun I believe in you"

With those words she left making me fell incredible. Thank you Hinata you were a great friend I am sorry for I am doing.

As I went to sleep I ripped off my bathroom door and stuck in my front entrance and put a few seals so no one could some. I looked up to the ceiling and one thought occurred in my head I guess this is the end huh? With those dark thoughts I fell into a dreamless sleep was this effect of Hinata or was it something else.

* * *

I walked towards the hokage tower with all my possessions and in my white duffel bag slung over my shoulder. I feel like a bum or a ronin. I guess it was better being a ronin but at least with a bum you could not have a care in the world except how you were going to eat at night. 

It was weird my heart started racing as I neared the door of Tusnade-Baa-Chan's office. I have never felt this nervous before in my entire life. Or was it fear? Was I afraid of what I was about to do? I hesitated outside the door just standing there for five minutes. I knew this was it; there would be no turning back.

"Well naruto its now or never" I whispered shakily to my self

It felt like it would take forever for my hand to reach the door. I knocked on it twice and heard a "come in". I walked into the office with a big grin. I guess she did not like this that much because she had a deep frown on her youthful face and her eyes shone with pain, I guess this is it naruto?

"I there anything I can say which can make you stay" Tusnade questioned me with so much love. Damn I thought it's going to be harder for me to go, just seeing her and talking to Tusnade-Baa-Chan makes it that extra bit tougher to leave.

"Well maybe if you give unlimited supply of different kinds of ramen maybe" I replied cheekily to break this thick tension

"Huh funny. Please naruto don't do this you can work it I can help I will do…" Tusnade started rambling I guess this is really hurting her.

"Please Tusnade-Baa-Chan you and me both know there's nothing that can change my mind" I firmly said

I heard Tusnade sigh and bring her hands to her head she did not even look at me when she spoke to me

"Here are the papers just sign where necessary" she spoke to me defeated voice

I look towards the desk and saw the papers there. The areas, which needed to be signed, were marked. I hastily signed my name and made sure everything was in order. I reached into my shirt to take out my necklace to give back to Tusnade-Baa-Chan. But before I could Tusnade who had been watching me said to me

"No naruto I wont take it back, just keep it as a sign of my…my…love" Tusnade told me in a motherly tone.

How could I deny her request when she said it with such sincerity in her voice?

I turned around and was going to go out the door. But not before I said something to Tusnade.

"Tusnade…" Tusnade's head perked up and was looking at my back. "… I cannot thank you enough for what you have done for me. You will always hold a special place in my heart. So I thank you very much Tusnade-Kaa-Chan".

If I had been looking at Tusnade I would have seen a torrent of silent tears streaming down her face.

"Well thanks Baa-Chan for everything" I shouted back at her and walked out of the room.

In Tusnade's thoughts all she kept thinking was how she loved the boy as her own son.

"Naruto please forgive and old hag for what I am going to do," she wearily whispered to herself. She made a decision she quickly got up and ran after naruto while wiping her tears.

"WAIT…" Tusnade desperately shouted out. Naruto turned around and faced Tusnade "…let me at least walk you out"

Naruto smiled warmly at Tusnade at her and replied back "ok" softly.

* * *

As I neared the gate I saw a group of people there. All of them my friends 

"Wow guys your all here I am so happy" even though this was probably not the best thing to say

I heard shouts from each one of them saying, "please don't go" and "there's always another way". I silenced them with my hand saying the exact thing I said to Tusnade

I took off my headband from my forehead I looked at it for a moment and then slowly gave it back to Iruka-sensei.

"Here Iruka-sensei I won't be needing this anymore," I told Iruka

Iruka-sensei did not say anything as he took my headband and looked at. He just muttered my name with pain "…Naruto…" I am sorry Iruka-sensei please forgive me

I gave everyone a big goofy smile and told each one of them to take care and do anything I would. Instead of smiling they all had a guilty look who could blame them really defiantly not me they were my family.

"Thank you for everything guys you have been the family I always wanted and I thank you for that"

With that statement everyone's face had an even deeper look of guilt. Sakura burst crying saying I was and idiot for leaving and I just smiled at her for saying that

Just as I was about to leave… "NARUTO-KUN WAIT FOR ME" I halted and looked behind. It was Hinata-Chan dressed in an anbu gear without the mask as she was an anbu hunter-nin. She also had two large duffel bags the same as mine.

"I coming with you naruto and before you even say anything I quit being a ninja I gave my resignation yesterday. I want to find the answer with you naruto-kun I believe in you and will go with you wherever" Hinata told defiantly and with courage then I have ever seen

"But hina…" I protested

"But nothing and that's final" Hinata firmly stated.

All of my other friends gave protest for Hinata not leave as well but she silence them with a look that said, "there's no way you can change my mind"

"Hinata is this what you really want" I asked her

"Yes it is naruto-kun," she answered back with unwavering confidence. Wow she really has changed and for the better

"Ok then, bye guys lets go Hinata," I shouted back and with that Hinata and I left the village.

Running at full speed Hyuuga Hiashi was running towards the gate and demand where Hinata was.

Tusnade replied she went with naruto. Before Hiashi could retort back 5 groups of leaf anbu's appeared with Uchiha Sasuke recently becoming a captain just yesterday

"Tusnade-sama do you want to do it" asked Hyuuga Neji

"Do I really have a choice Neji" Tusnade whispered with that Tusnade gave out an order

"Teams 5,7,8, 10 and Hyuuga Hiashi I want you to bring back Hyuuga Hinata unharmed she is too much of valuable shinobi to lose". Ordered Tusnade

"Anbu squads 3,9,6,2 and 11 led by Uchiha Sasuke I want you to…" Tusnade paused breathing in silently willing the tears not to come and the finished in a cold voice

"…Bring me the head of Uzumaki Naruto"

A/N: Well that's the second chapter please review I will post the third as quickly as possible. Thank you to the people who reviewed and those who noted my mistakes hopefully this will be up to your standards


	3. Chapter 3: So What’s The Plan?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way or form and if I did why would I write fan fiction. Mr.Masashi Kishimoto owns it.

* * *

Chapter 3: So What's The Plan?

* * *

As Naruto and Hinata sped out of the gate running as fast as they could Hinata brought up a question. 

"So Naruto-kun what's the plan" Hinata questioned with a blush on her face at the proximity they were at.

"Plan?" Naruto said with a dumb look on his face.

Hinata's face was priceless to Naruto's opinion because it was mix between anger, fear, and worry.

"Naruto don't t-t-tell me you don't have a-a-a plan" asked fearfully her stuttering coming back with full force. Crap Hinata thought I couldn't believe I am stuttering again I have focus just like my training said so.

"Hahahahaha Hinata I can't believe you fell for that didn't I tell you yesterday if I am to be kage I have to have a backup plan" Naruto stated cheekily with a bit of mirth

Hinata had the decency to blush and look a bit peeved off but because of his smile his wonderful but sexy smile she could not do anything besides blush and smile back at her crush.

Naruto thought wow I can't believe she didn't shout I know she has always be kind to me but this. I am really glad she came along she is great friend and she also has a sweet ass…wait did I say that, why am I saying that, damn I am turning into ero-senin.

"**HAHAHAHA you have to admit kit she is one delicious female can you imagine her in bed HAHAHAHAHA"**

Damn you stupid fox shut up and stop giving me dirty thoughts. They only he got reply was a deep laugh.

"Stupid fox" naruto muttered to him self

"What did you say Naruto-kun" Hinata asked in her sweet seductive voice completely oblivious to what effect it was having on him.

Naruto was just looking at her angelic face his eyes travelled to her pink lips, which were slightly moist from her talking. He could not help but think how it would feel to kiss her lips. Would it feel like silk, also how it would feel if her lips were on his body travelling down and enclosing around his…Damn naruto stop this is the sweet and kind Hinata he is too pure to be tainted by you and…and she would never even consider a romantic relationship with you. Plus this is a serious situation we could be killed.

"Ok Hinata here's the plan we need to run as fast as possible to a certain destination it will only take us 5 minutes to get there" Naruto stated. "I know you're the best when it comes to genjustu's and your taijustu is really great but I don't know about your speed Hinata and your stamina so can you keep this pace up for 5 minutes." Questioned Naruto

Hinata had a big smile on her face with a small blush on her cheeks and thought so he thinks I am strong I am so happy Naruto you think I am this powerful I wont let you down I will keep on training to get stronger for you.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun I can keep up this pace for at least 20 minutes" replied Hinata confidently with a smile

"You have changed Hinata, back in the old days you would have not said that, back then you had so little confidence it scared me, but now you talk without stuttering and stand up for people. You really have grown up Hinata and you have changed form the better I am really proud of you. Even with your situation Hinata you have risen to the top and for that I really admire for that" naruto complimented Hinata with and compassionate smile

To say Hinata was shocked was an understatement. But then quickly remembered that this naruto the guy who would protect his precious people even if he had to become the devil.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata wanted to reply

"Wait Hinata were almost there just one more minute…damn do you sense that Hinata that's about 5 anbu squads and four groups of jounins damn I guess they really want me dead we have to speed up Hinata if we want to live" naruto interrupted frantically and then they were off at an even quickened pace.

* * *

"Go all selected members you have your orders," barked Tsunade 

"But Tsunade-sensei" cried out Sakura

"You know Sakura we cant let two shinobi's who hold secrets to this village just walk out freely knowing that they will not come back we have to go after them at full force. Naruto and Hinata know the consequences of doing that. NOW GO," replied back to Sakura in a commanding tone.

Sakura just looked at her mentor with hurt and betrayal but she knew it was the hokage's job to do this. A leader must always do what's in the best interest of the village whether it's wrong or right.

So everyone selected to bring back Hinata and kill Naruto went off in a blink of an eye leaving only Iruka and Shizune with Tsunade

"Tsunade-sama" called Shizune to her one time mentor and almost older sister

"What is it Shizune" answered back to Shizune in a cold and distant voice

Shizune who was in tears for the boy she come to admire and love as a little brother replied to Tusnade in a shout of anger "HOW DARE YOU SAY LOVE NARUTO AS A SON AND YOU SEND OF THAT TRAITOR TO KILL…HIM" her voice was reaching decibels higher than Tsunade had ever heard from the women she had a glare at Shizune but when she looked her heart broke. There standing was a broken Shizune. Shizune slowly walked up to Tsunade and buried her head and cried her heart out for Naruto all Tusnade could do was whisper "I cant blame that damn necklace anymore its all my fault…all my fault"

"YO" shouted a perverted Sanin who had just arrived after away on business "coughpeepinginhotspringscough" arriving as quickly as possible after receiving and urgent message. But looking at the scene he knew something had happened something bad.

"Your too late Jiraiya he's gone," replied Tsunade in a voice that sounded like she was dead from the inside. Jiraiya looked around confused and Iruka filled him with the information of what has been happening these last two days

* * *

"Naruto-kun I don't think we can keep going on they are catching up quickly," Hinata told Naruto frantically 

"Don't worry Hinata we have made it to location" yes naruto thought I could use "that technique" now. Naruto's train of thought was interrupted when several kunai came whizzing past his head.

"Halt you two," stated Hyuuga Hiashi with a look of pure rage. Both runaway shinobi stopped in their tracks and landed onto the floor Naruto went up to Hinata and whispered into her ear "stay close to me and when I mean close I mean ready to hug me in a blink of an eye" of course being told by your crush that you would have to hug him brought a huge blush to Hinata's face.

"So you guys finally cached up to us eh"? Naruto asked in an arrogant voice. But of course was ignored the Hyuuga

"Hinata I cannot believe your doing this your throwing away everything for this waste of space if you come back now Hinata maybe I wont severely punish you" Hiashi demanded in an cold voice

"Father you know the Hyuuga clan are full of arrogance and stu…" Hinata replied but was cut off by Hiashi's shout

"ENOUGH YOU FOOLISH GIRL COME HERE THIS INSTANCE" roared Hiashi his byakugan activated.

With that roar the old Hinata came flooding back like a bad cold or an annoying pest.

B-b-but f-f-f-father I-I-I-I c-c-c-can't quivered Hinata in a stutter her bottom lip quivering.

Naruto having enough could not stop himself how dare this old man try and destroy the new Hinata after she spent years trying to stop the stuttering.

"Oi you son of a bitch, who the fuck do you think you are" naruto countered back fiercely.

"Shut up dobe this is between those two so stay out," announced the arrogant Uchiha survivor with a sneer. Narutos blood started to boil at the sight of Uchiha. He saw all his other friends who had look of pain in their eyes. Damn Naruto thought I putting them through then I wont drag this on too long then. But the next sentence froze Naruto in his step.

"Hinata come here this instant, you are to have a marriage that will strength the Hyuuga so don't throw away you foolish pride. This is for the clan. You are to marry Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto thought crap that's another thing Sasuke has taken away from me. But Naruto was not right what so ever.

"Father…" Hinata spoke with confidence in her voice "…don't you dare in any way or form associate my self with that arrogant snake of man" Hinata finished off in a cold voice

Hiashi was livid his hands forming fist so hard his knuckles were completely white and his jaw was clenching so hard you could hear his teeth grinding. It was the same reaction form the Uchiha heir. In his thoughts all he was thinking was how dare this slut reject no woman can reject even lesbians (Wow talk about a superiority complex)

"Come on Hina-Chan don't be like that I am sure we will be happy together" Sasuke replied in a suave and seductive voice after taking of his mask and give his trademark smirk.

Everyone was either too stunned to say anything or just disgusted by Sasuke. Sasuke thought yes that's it just give her the old charm then she will putty in your hand. Then I will be able to taste the sweet sexy being that is Hinata. Sasuke could not help but get a hard on by just looking at her she was just perfection and innocent and all he wanted to do was taint her. Also it would another thing Sasuke took away from the dobe.

Hinata was now furious how dare that arrogant bastard think he can seduce me I will show him.

"Oi Uchiha-teme" everyone's head turned towards Naruto but were shocked to see it was Hinata who said those words.

Don't you dare and try and seduce me you self-righteous cunt why you don't go home and cry in your bed how you could defeat Itachi for the third time"

Sasuke's jaws clenching so hard people around were afraid he might just pop.

"Enough…" shouted an anbu "…come with us quietly Hyuuga-sama and step away from the traitor so we can cut his head off" declared the

Everyone in the forest clearing was shocked at the anbu's straightforwardness

Naruto replied, "I like to see you try that is if you can catch me" finished with a cocky grin

* * *

"So that's the story in a nut shell Jiraiya-sama" Iruka finished with a sigh and looked hung head in shame for not being able to stop Naruto. 

Tsunade turned towards Jiraiya with a look of pure defeat "I am sorry Jiraiya I could not stop him he's just so headstrong and does think with his head" Tusnade said with a tremble voice

"HAHAHAHAHA" cackled Jiraiya manically as if that was the funniest thing in the world.

"What the hell are you laughing at Jiraiya you think this a joke?" said Tsunade in a cold voice her hands forming fists of pure rage at the pervert lack of seriousness

After Jiraiya had calmed down from his bout of laughter "Tusnade do you have no trust in me or Naruto, I mean come on Tsunade what do you think me Naruto have been doing for five years going around and having a great big sex orgy" said in Naruto-like voice

Tsunade looked confused with Jiraiya's statement

"Still don't understand Tsu-chan well let me show you" said Jiraiya in a singsong voice.

Tsunade's reaction to be called Tsu-Chan was not something Jiraiya wanted so quickly demonstrated what he talking about.

Jiraiya reached inside his pocket and retrieved a weird looking almost ornamental looking kunai and started dangling it in front of Tsunade.

Tsunade got a look of shock looking at the kunai and thought no way but that shocked look turned into a full-blown smirk.

"Well you old pervert you did all right, but tell me this how's that going to save Naruto," Tsunade questioned

Your underestimating naruto again, you think Naruto's going to take death sitting down come on Tusnade he's konoha's number 1 surprising ninja

* * *

"Well I love to stay and chat but Hinata-Chan and I need to be off. Of course we love to hear the Hyuuga Hiashi and Sasuke monologue but me being the dobe I don't have much of an attention span," said Naruto exasperated voice 

"Hinata quickly put your arms around me," whispered Naruto urgently. Even though this was not the time to blush how could she not when your one time whispers into your voice sexily to hug. Who was she to refuse him when he asked her so nicely?

So Hinata wrapped her arms around naruto her ample breasts pushing into Naruto's arms. Naruto willed himself not to blush and think of perverted thoughts.

"Well Kakashi-sensei you were a great teacher I hope we can meet in the future and have a good spar also I hope bring back a "flash" from the past" said Naruto in a cheeky voice

Kakashi brought his headband up to reveal the Sharingan and gasped out in surprise. Looking at Naruto's chakra Kakashi knew only one person who knew that technique.

"Naruto that technique…" and then realised "…hehehehehe"

"Well good luck Naruto and get me a nice present naruto" Kakashi said while pulling down his headband "Naruto we underestimated you again be safe it was a pleasure teaching you" said while pulling out a orange book and started to read

Everyone else looked on in confusion as to what Kakashi and Naruto were talking about

Sasuke exploded in anger from what Kakashi said and shouted

"What the hell are you talking about"? And finished off by saying "I am going kill that "dobe and slut".

Everyone assembled were shocked to see Sasuke say something so horrendous to the Hyuuga heir

"Chidori" shouted Sasuke in rage forming lightning in the palm of his hand and charged Naruto and Hinata with great speed.

"Sasuke stop" everyone shouted except Kakashi. But before anyone could stop him, Sasuke ran at speed that seemed to surpass Lee and Gai.

"Die scum" Sasuke roared. Intending to shove his Chidori right through Naruto and Hinata

Naruto formed a hand seal and whispered "Sorry Sasuke but bye".

And with that Naruto and Hinata disappeared. With Sasuke's hand going through nothing and with the speed he was going at he tripped over him-self and land the Chidori into the ground making him look like a complete.

"How did he escape?" Sasuke shouted out everyone's thought.

"The real question is where did he go?" Kakashi said which was also what was running through everyone's mind.

* * *

A/N: Well that's chapter 3 I will try to update as quickly as possible. I am really glad that I am getting back such positive reviews. MissNaye thanks for pointing out my fault I did not even realise I wrote cowered instead of coward its always those stupid mistakes. Well happy reading everyone. 


	4. Chapter 4: New beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way or form and if I did why would I write fan fiction. Mr.Masashi Kishimoto owns it.

* * *

Chapter 4: New beginnings

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhhh…" shrieked a petrified Hinata as she fell. Hinata still had her eyes closed but felt no pain. So she slowly opened her eyes to find she was no longer in a forest but and endless field of grass. 

After a moment of checking she was okay she looked up to find a Naruto wore a sheepish face.

"I am sorry Hinata-Chan but I have never used that Justus before with another so I don't know hat would happen." Naruto said Embarrassingly.

"Its ok Naruto-Kun really" said Hinata in her cute voice with a smile.

While Hinata was on the ground Naruto could see her very lovely cleavage, which could not be covered by her anbu uniform. Damn Hinata do you know what effect you have on men man just look at your body that anbu uniform should be out. Stop it naruto stop thinking these perverted thoughts. Naruto shock his head to stop these weird thoughts escalating even more. Naruto went and offered his hand to Hinata".

"Come Hinata we should get a move on we are at the fire country border just a bit further and were okay." Hinata took Naruto's hand and hoisted herself up.

"Naruto-Kun how did we reach the border so quick what technique did you use it was really amazing" Said Hinata to naruto while he was picking up a strange kunai that seemed to be imbedded into the ground. Upon closer inspection Hinata found that it seemed to be wrapped in a special seal.

"Well Hinata this is a very special Justu. It's actually a S-Class technique that ero-sennin." Braggingly said by Naruto.

"The name of this Jutsu is…"

* * *

"Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique) that is the technique naruto used," explained Kakashi to the group of jounins and anbu. 

"Wait a second Kakashi that technique it cant be…"

"Yes that technique is the…"

* * *

"Fourth Hokage's prized technique, the Jutsu who made the fourth famous and gave him the nickname as Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō (The Leaf's Yellow Flash). Stated Jiraiya in knowledgeable voice. 

"Wait a second if naruto knew this Jutsu that means he must have planned on leaving Konoha". Stated Tsunade in a shocked voice.

"What do you mean hokage-sama"? Asked a confused Iruka.

"Well let me fill you in Iruka because this was during the third secret world was. During this time the fourth developed a technique, which could not be followed by the Byakugan or Sharingan. It's a Jutsu where by your mark a certain place with a special seal or called Jutsu-shiki. With this special seal is done the user can transport himself to that location. This is one of the Jutsus's that won us the war and made Yondaime famous". Jiraiya explained to the scared chuunin.

"So that means Naruto must have planted a seal somewhere he could escape quickly and with no harm I assume there must be distance restrictions" Iruka asked the two sanins.

Well yes but I assume naruto must have placed multiple seal to reach his desired destination, which is most likely outside the fire country. The three reaming shinobi's breathed a sigh of relief as Jiraiya said that.

"However…" Jiraiya who cryptically started said "…because the Hyuuga is with him he might or might not reach his destination, because naruto has never done it with a person holding him. Jiraiya said this while killing their hopes that naruto might have escaped easily.

"But" Jiraya shouted startling everyone out of their thoughts said "this is naruto we are talking about he isn't called konoha's number 1 surprising ninja" Jiraiya finished off enthusiastically.

No sooner did the words come out of Jiraiya's mouth that a group of 20 or more shinobi walked through the gate. Tsunade noticing Kakashi lopsided smile and Sakura huge grin deduced that Naruto and Hinata escaped.

Tsunade could not help but not wipe the grin that graced her youthful face. "Report where is Hyuuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto." Sakura then burst in excitedly telling her mentor about how naruto escaped. After the lengthy explanation Tsunade dismissed the anbu including Sasuke and told all of Naruto's friends to meet her in her office in 30 minutes. At this every one of Naruto's and Hinata's friend breathed a sigh of relief and were glad that he had escaped without injury and started to walk to the Hokage tower.

* * *

"Well there you have it Hinata-Chan, awesome isn't it well now we can…" Naruto did not get to finish his sentence as he collapsed onto one knee trying to steady him self. 

Hinata noticing this immediately rushed to Naruto's side and started to shout his name out "Naruto-Kun what's wrong?" a frantic Hinata tried to get out of Naruto. But all Hinata got out of naruto was a jumble of words.

"Damn…did…not…use…too…much…crap…wow…Hinata…you…really are beautiful". Told a panicked Hinata with that naruto collapsed. Sending Hinata into fearful state shouting his name completely forgetting what aruto said in the end.

* * *

Assembled in the hokage's room were ninjas loyal to Naruto, which included the entire former rookie 9, and Gais team as well as Konohamaru his friends, Iruka and Jiraiya. 

"Well I am glad you made it, because of Naruto's escape along with Hinata's marks them as S-Rank missing-nins." Tsunade told everyone in the room. At this statement everyone got up to argue to ask why Tsunade said this. But Tsunade holds up her hand as a sign to let her finish.

"However because they quit being konoha shinobi so they are now just civilians"

Tsunade said with a cheeky grin.

"Tsunade-sensei that wasn't funny misleading us like that" cried out a peeved Sakura.

"Unfortunately Sakura everyone else won't think like that many konoha shinobi still view Naruto, as demons so will most likely kill him once they seem him." Tsunade said in a grim voice.

"What I want to know is where Naruto has gone with Hinata-Sama"? Neji voiced his opinion. At this statement everyone looked towards Jiraiya expecting him to answer.

"What are you looking at me for I don't know what the idiot is doing or going" Jiraiya said in an annoyed voice.

After much speculation Tsunade dismissed all the shinobi's except Jiraiya, who stood standing there waiting for the inevitable statement and question.

"Your lying Jiraiya you know where Naruto is going why don't you tell me"? Demanded Tsunade.

"All you need to know is that Naruto will never attack konoha…" Jirya left with those parting words but not before saying a few more words "…that is unless he is provoked"

Tsunade sat there contemplating Jiraiya's words.

"Naruto, Hinata take care of yourself," whispered the Godaime Hokage.

* * *

"Ahhhh man where am I" naruto asked in a tired face. As naruto opened his eyes he saw the most beautiful woman in his entire life. Naruto blinkingly asked, "Are you an angel"? 

Naruto-kun are you all right asked a red faced Hinata who could not help but blush at Narutos comment.

Narutos vision started clear up and he could now see clearly a blushing Hinata in the night sky. Wait night? Hinata Chan how long have I been out. Asked an exhausted Naruto.

"Well Naruto-Kun you have been out since morning so I think about 10 hours give or take". Hinata said in a happy voice knowing that Naruto was all right.

"WHAT" shouted Naruto in a bemused voice "10 hours how can that be this has never happened to me before while using Hiraishin no Jutsu" Naruto shouted out in a confused voice.

"Well Naruto-kun you have suffered from chakra exhaustion there could a number of reason one could be the distance we travelled or two could because you used the technique with me" Hinata replied with a blush thinking back to when they were hugging each other, if you call that hugging Hinata thought.

"Well at least one us learned something from the academy hehehehehe. Ahh you even got a fire started with our tents up wait where are we". Naruto said all of this in one breath, which brought up a huge smile upon Hinata's face.

"Well this is a genjutsu Naruto-Kun in the grassy field if anyone comes by they will think its just some huge boulder. But I layered with another genjustu making people think it is normal for boulders to be here". Hinata said really proudly

"Wow Hinata you did that wow you're strong" and beautiful why has it me this long to notice ho amazing she really is she might be the one for me the one who I could spend the rest of my life with.

After testing his body was aright he went by the fire to sit down and stare at the red flames his blanket, which wrapped around, a minute later he was joined by Hinata sitting very close to him.

"Here you go Naruto-kun I found in your back pack that you had some cupramen". She said her oh so sweet voice. "So it is true Naruto-Kun you love ramen more than anything in the world." With that she started giggling uncontrollably like a schoolgirl.

To any normal guy they would be slightly miffed but Naruto knew this is how there relationship was they would slightly poke fun at each other and laugh with each other or just smile.

"Hahahahaha Hinata you got me I cant live without this stuff thanks for making it for me ahh I see you made one for yourself hehehehehe you cheeky minx" naruto replied back with a smile on his face.

"Well Naruto-Kun (giggle) you snooze (giggle) you (giggle), (giggle) lose" after that cheesy comment from Hinata. Both of them could not contain the laughter that was coming out of there mouths. This was how they spent there night under the stars swapping stories poke fun at one another and try and find the constellation of the stars.

"Say Naruto-Kun where are we going" asked a curious Hinata.

"Well Hina-Chan it's a surprise but I can tell you its not some grand village or country. Tomorrow you will see where we are going then you will understand." Replied Naruto in a teasing voice. Hinata who accepted this answer knowing naruto was stubborn as a mule and would not give up the answer. Also she had noticed Naruto calling her Hina-Chan and Hinata-Chan she just wondered, when or why Naruto had started to put a friendly suffix after a her name. She wasn't complaining at all, if it were any other guy calling her Hina-Chan she would have verbally abused them like she did Sasuke. What had happened this morning would be Hinata's proudest moment for her standing up to the traitor. But wait Hinata thought aren't I and naruto-kun traitors we have turned our backs on the country and village that raised us.

Both Naruto and Hinata were lying side by side each other so close that there bodies were touching they did not even realise how close they were. Both of them turned their heads to face each other and staring at each other's eyes both thinking how deep their eyes were.

After a moment of starting at each other's eyes they realised what they were doing and sprinted off in another direction to gathering their sleeping equipment and went to sleep. Naruto and Hinata were thinking the exact same thing about how wonderful each other was and how they wanted to protect each other.

However Hinata's thoughts drifted towards her most shameful display of weakness in front of her hero. Yes Naruto was and is her hero, but her act of fear and weakness made Hinata kick herself. Damn even now I can't stand up to my father, even now I still cower like a stupid little girl. Will I be able to even stand up to him? It doesn't matter anymore I am stronger and now I am away from that damn clan I hope I can please naruto, wow that sounded really dirty hehehehehe.

"Hey Hinata-Chan aren't going to miss konoha are friends your family" asked Naruto in a curious voice. Running through Naruto's head was that Hinata was loved in konoha for being such strong shinobi and being from such a prestigious clan.

"No Naruto-kun not my family but definitely our friends that for sure" Hinata said in a whisper. Naruto-kun does not know how much I hate my clan.

"Why won't you miss your family I mean I understand your dad but what your sister or Neji heck there must some else you are close to?" asked Naruto in a very concerned voice.

"How can I tell Naruto-kun how much I hate the Hyuuga he probably think I am that weird dark girl from the chuunin exams. "Well Naruto-kun the thing is I despise my clan to its core. All they ever want is some great shinobi t do their bidding so that they are the strongest clan. Ever since day one they had me train with my dad. But you see here Naruto-kun I did not meet their expectations". Hinata let out in an exasperated voice. Naruto could tell Hinata was bottling up her emotions and feelings like he was. Is Hinata-Chan like me trying find acceptance in a group of people who wont ever give it?

Hinata continued letting out her pent up emotions "Well you see naruto when Hanabi-Chan was born they thought they could find an heir in her so my father through me aside and focused more time with her. That made hate everyone in the clan even Hanabi-Chan, which was pretty stupid on my end. I wanted to give up naruto-kun…but then I saw you" Naruto's head perked up at his name being called and looked towards Hinata's lying form.

"You made me believe in my self Naruto-Kun, your way of thinking made me think that I could become strong. So when you left I went straight to Kurenai-sensei to ask her to teach everything about genjutsu's. She also made train under Anko-sensei and Ibiki-san".

"Wow I did not know you trained under Ibiki". Naruto said in a amazed voice.

"Well yeah I did and started learn all these genjutsu's and started to make my own and pretty much in five years I was on par with Kurenai-sensei. I also had training with Neji-nee-san". Hinata finished in a proud voice

"So Hinata even when you reached the rank of anbu captain they still did not accept you"? Naruto asked in a confused way

"Well Naruto-kun they acknowledged my strength but they were going to make me fight against Hanabi-Chan to find who was worthy as clan head. To tell the truth Naruto-kun the only that have ever accepted me was Neji and Hanabi-Chan. So they are going to be the only people that I miss out of my clan pretty small list eh?" Hinata added in a saddened voice

"Well Hinata-Chan I think your really strong and great, so don't worry think about this journey as a fresh start", Naruto replied back with a huge grin.

"Thanks Naruto-Kun whenever I feel sad or depressed you always seem to have the right words to make me happy again", Hinata told Naruto in a happy voice

"Well its getting late Naruto-Kun so goodnight", Hinata yawned back at Naruto.

"You to Hinata-Chan" Naruto replied back. Crap when did I start calling her that? Maybe it was when I found out how amazing she is or how breath taking she is. Wait a second am I in love? Is this love?

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA****Naruto you fool its lust not your stupid human love". **Kyuubi mockingly said to Naruto

"Damn it fox shut it, its love and lust you big fur ball" Naruto corrected Kyuubi

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA that's why I like you kid, you always talk shit HAHAHAHAHAHA", **jokingly replied back to Naruto

"Hey do you do anything besides laugh you damn fox" Naruto shouted back at the fox

"**Joking aside naruto you need to get stronger your probably just scraping jounins level shinobi. Remember how you needed help in bringing back that damn Uchiha to your former pathetic village. So I suggest you start doing so heavy training, maybe find a two elements to specialise and one as your main arsenal. Also try and get a new pair of katana's seeing as that pathetic Uchiha destroyed yours". **Kyuubi lectured naruto in all his demonic might

"Well I hate to admit it fox but your right I need to get stronger and even develop my own Jutsus's". Naruto replied back to Kyuubi

"Well Kyuubi it's been a long day sleep tight don't let the bed bugs bite" naruto cheekily called back to the great nine tailed fox.

* * *

"Hiashi you failed us in you were not supposed to let this happen". A Hyuuga council elder told Hiashi 

"Don't worry she is a missing-nin so…" Hiashi started but was cut off by another elder.

"No we cannot Hiashi, if you had been keeping a closer eye on your daughter you would have know she is a civilian now." An older and more arrogant Hyuuga replied

Hiashi we want this problem fixed and we want it done quickly. We cannot allow the Hyuuga blood to leave the clan. Even though you underestimated her, she has very strong Hyuuga blood flowing through her veins.

"Hiashi we want you to train Hanabi day and night and when you think she is ready…"

"We will give her a secret S-rank mission to kill Hyuuga Hinata". With that the Hyuuga council left the room leaving only three people

"Father you cannot possibly make me kill my big sister" cried out a desperate Hanabi while looking towards Neji for some backup but all he was doing was looking away

"Father please say something", a frantic Hanabi was calling out to her father. Trying to make him change his mind about the assassination

* * *

Hyuuga Hiashi did not say anything but had a look of pure defeat but said only one thing "I am sorry Hanabi" 

The two former konoha shinobi were packed up and already going to their destination naruto saying it wasn't that far away.

As they were walking Hinata could not help but contain her excitement she was wondering were they were going. Naruto who had noticed could barley contain his grin at the bouncy female. One reason he was smiling was when ever she would bounce so to did her luscious breasts. Naruto could not help but get perverted thoughts. Hinata felt someone starting at her chest. To only see naruto with a perverted grin on his face looking at her breasts.

"Naruto-kun what are you looking at" asked a fairly annoyed Hinata who really hated it when guys would just drool over her melons. She called them that because they were so big and got in the way of fighting. However Hinata would later thank her "melons" for seducing her Naruto-kun every time.

But lucky for naruto he spotted his destination. "Hey look Hinata look that's where we are going to live", naruto shouted out enthusiastically. As they neared the gates Hinata noticed something this village was… but before she could finish her train of thoughts naruto shouted out.

"Here we are Hinata-Chan Kusagakure the Village Hidden in the Grass".

* * *

A/N: Well there you have it chap 4 I hope I still have everyone's attention and also giving nice cliff-hangers, so that you are on the edge of your seat I will try and post next chapter as soon as possible. Happy reading and reviewing please review your reviews give me fuel to keep on writing. 


	5. Chapter 5: The Kusakage

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way or form and if I did why would I write fan fiction. Mr.Masashi Kishimoto owns it.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Kusakage

* * *

"Well here we are Hinata-Chan I can tell your surprised" Naruto told Hinata with a small smile on his face. 

"Yes Naruto-Kun why Kusagakure of all places I mean…" Hinata replied back to Naruto but a single grass chuunin or jounin appeared before them interrupting them.

"Halt who goes there, what business do…NARUTO-SAMA is…that really you" the grass nin seemed to be star struck by Naruto, Hinata then looked at naruto who had a huge grin on his face.

"Hinata-Chan I like you to meet a good friend of mine Kyoshiro Senryo" Naruto introduced his friend to Hinata.

"Wait a second Naruto-Sama you don't have your headband on…does that mean you come stay here and become a grass, please tell me its true Naruto-Sama" The grass nin was literally jumping for joy.

"Yep that is if you want to Hinata-Chan" Naruto asked Hinata truthfully who was now staring at her.

"Naruto-kun I told you when we left konoha that I was going to follow you to find my answer for life". Hinata was now smiling.

Kyoshiro who was looking between both of them was thinking who this girl was, well she defiantly Hyuuga, maybe she is Naruto-Sama's lover, which could be true judging how beautiful. Kyoshiro was dressed in an anbu uniform with a eagle mask on. He wondered how Naruto knew who he was. But smiled to himself knowing naruto being so great.

"Well Kyo I think you can take that as a yes, we are staying." Naruto said in a delighted voice.

"Well Naruto-sama I will take you the council right away its about time we got a Kusakage maybe with your village we can finally be a recognisable shinobi village". Kyoshiro said in an excited voice while leading towards the village.

With that they had started walking into the small shinobi village. Hinata had noticed that quite a few buildings looked like they had been on fire many years ago. From what Hinata deduced there seem to have been a great battle her quite a few years ago. But what seemed to catch her eye was that all the villagers were awed but Naruto's presence and seemed to look at him as a hero.

"Naruto-kun now I am really confused now, how do you know these people and why are they looking at you like you're their saviour" Hinata asked in a confused manner her head tilted to one side. Naruto found that absolutely sexy and just wanted to grab Hinata and have his way with her right there in the streets.

"Well Hina-Chan that's thing I kind of am. Naruto said in a shy voice. Naruto though was thinking when did he start calling her Hina-Chan even he really liked it. It was at that moment that naruto knew he was in love with her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

"Well I guess it all happened 3 years ago. Ero-sennin and I were travelling through grass country because he wanted to do some "research" Naruto, explained this to Hinata. When he mentioned the research part the jounin Kai snorted into his.

"Anyways like I was saying, as we stopped over in this village, it was in an even worse condition then it is now. Hinata-Chan you see the grass had just come out of a civil war with each, most of the bloodthirsty clan and ninja were wiped out as well as the whole council. Because it was recovering from such a heavy war with itself grass forces were literally half capacity and most of the dead nin's were from either powerful clans or were anbu. Also to top it all of, the leader of this village ran away to cloud hiding the village Jutsus's and artefacts". Naruto explained in an educated manner almost sounding like Iruka lecture the academy students.

"Seeing this momentary of weakness a religious group by the name of "Shinobi's of heaven" decide to attack, there excuse was that grass needed to be exterminated from the face of the land. Luckily ero-senin and me were in the village at the time…" naruto continued explaining to Hinata as they walking towards the village tower but was cut off by Kyo.

"Naruto-sama please allow me to finish the story". Kyo pleaded Naruto who could only smile at the guard's enthusiasm.

"Ok Kai I can tell you have wanting to do this since me and Hina-Chan stepped in through the village" naruto said in a sing song voice while looking at Hinata who had a small smile on her face and hint of blush on her face. Hinata was thinking only one thing, which was why has he started calling me Hina-Chan, does that mean he like me, I know he is physically attracted to me, with the way he staring at my chest. But would he ever think of me in a romantic way.

"Please let me explain Hinata-Sama, you see because of the civil war the people of this village had given up our income was short, are shinobi's were short and most of all, everyone no longer had the will to live, so when we heard of this threat arriving to the village we did…nothing. Dejectedly told Hinata about their past but brightened up when he said the next thing.

But that's where Naruto-sama came in he was only 15 but he told us never to give up and that dying without putting up a decent fight was a cowards way out. I can remember like it was yesterday." Kyo said to Hinata in a very happy voice.

_**

* * *

Flashback 2 years ago**:_

"_Listen Uzumaki Naruto we don't need your help so please leave through the gate those shinobi's will be arriving any minute here we don't want you to die". Commanded an old man with short spiky white hair and dark brown eyes. He wore an almost samurai uniform except for the armour they wore. He had a long katana strapped to his side. But what stroke people the most was that this man seemed to command presence even in defeated voice. He had a box cut beard on his face with a cross-shaped scar across his eye. What many people could say was this man had seen many battles. Genjuro Kibagami was the man's name and he had been in countless battles his spited fear in his enemies and to see such a great man look so haggard made naruto look at him with pity._

"_No I can't leave not when hundreds of people will die for nothing" a fifteen year Naruto spoke out in desperation._

_"Listen Uzumaki Naruto we have been through so much we cannot take this anymore its just best for us to die. You wouldn't know what its like to live a harsh life". The aged Shinobi/Samurai spoke to Naruto in a cold voice._

_This pissed Naruto of the most, how dare that old bastard say that to him well I going to give him a piece of my mind "Hey now listen here…"_

"_Naruto lets just go ok, there's nothing here worth saving anyway" Jiraiya spoke in a disgusted voice. For a man of Genjuro stature Jiraiya was really disappointed in the aged fighter._

"_Oi Ero-senin we cant just leave this village to be massacred by those psycho's. Look their children here Ero-senin they will be killed if we don't do anything. Naruto pleaded with his sensei to say something to change his mind._

"_Listen Naruto if they don't want our help they don't need it. Besides they don't even want to fight what's the point in saving people who don't want to be saved. Jiraiya pointedly told Naruto. This was one thing Jiraiya like and hated about the boy. He loved to help anyone but did not think of the consequences. _

"_Because Ero-senin it's the right thing to do I cant let innocent people be killed. There been through so much already it's not fair on their part". At this statement all the grass nin looked shocked at Naruto why was he helping them when they did not ask or deserve it._

"_Naruto" Jiraiya spoke out in whisper to try and sooth the boy from making a mistake._

"_Listen if you don't want to fight that's fine with me but don't stop me because I going to fight". Naruto declared to all of the grass nin while bringing both swords from his back to a drawing position._

"_Why are you doing this for us you don't even know us why are putting your life on the line its pointless" This time it was__Seishiro Kuki who spoke out a in rage at Naruto's stupidity jounin shinobi of the Seishiro clan who specialised in Flora Jutsus's and sword technique. Grass shinobi's were known to have a love with katana's. It was said that samurai helped build this village that's why so many carry them._

_"Because I now what its like to live a harsh life. I am jinchuuriki, all my life I was hated against, people ridiculed me beat did anything to make me feel like shit. But I never gave up I kept on fighting and eventfully. I had people who accepted me, people I can call family so I know what its like to live in hell. So don't give up it's a coward's way living. Plus no one said life's going to be easy. Life is a struggle that's why we live it, It's the journey that makes life so interesting" Naruto stated in a confident way his back turned against all the grass shinobi. All Grass shinobi had a look of pure shock on their face. The boy had struck a cord in them. But the biggest thing was that the boy was right they couldn't give up._

_Jiraiya who had been listening to Naruto's speech could not fight the grin that was forming on his face. Naruto do you know what effect you have on people was what Jiraiya was thinking._

"_Come on Naruto lets show this village who we really are. Kill those psycho shinobi" Jiraiya spoke to Naruto in an excited manner._

"_Yosh Ero-sennin" naruto replied back and also getting a thump on the head from Jiraiya for calling him "Ero-sennin" With that the two-konoha shinobi raced towards the enemy._

"_You will all die in the name of god," stated a "Shinobi of Heaven"_

"_Wait a second naruto I recognise one of them, Naruto these are sound shinobi". Jiraiya stated towards Naruto. At being founded out by the toad hermit all 75 of the shinobi charged towards the group._

"_Here they come ok Naruto have you perfected those two speed techniques yet. Jiraiya asked a hint of hope in his voice._

"_No Ero-senin I haven't but I am close besides I have created a new Jutsu. I call it the spiral flames its perfect for all these numbers" Naruto replied back to his sensei._

_Naruto charged about 10 enemies; they had all circled him and stated they had won._

_Naruto responded by smirking and bringing his hands out. Flames started too spread out of Naruto's hands. When the flames turned from blue to red Naruto shouted out and jumping into the air while spinning._

_**Uzumaki clan Jutsu: Spiral Flames**._

_Red flames surrounded all 10 sound shinobi. When the flames were cleared all you could see was a smirking Naruto and 10 burnt shinobi carcasses._

* * *

"_Genjuro-Sama we cannot allow Naruto-Sama and Jiraiya-Sama to fight for us. This is our village our fight we should protect our own people". A young Kyoshiro Senryo pleaded to his superior._

_"Kyoshiro is right we can't let them fight alone. It's not how I was raised and it's not how grass shinobi fight. Everyone I want you charge those bastards who dare threaten are loved ones. At this all assembled grass shinobi ran a blinding pace towards the battlefield._

* * *

"_Hey Naruto these guys are really tough even with your new technique they seem to be about jounin level" Jiraiya stated to Naruto while dodging some kunai._

_Meanwhile Naruto had his hands full with these three shinobi's. Naruto had two his two blades out and got in a stance too charge them._

_**Uzumaki Style Kenjutsu: Dance of the leaves**. _

_What it looked like was Naruto disappearing in the leaves and appearing behind them in a storm of leaves. Three sound shinobi didn't stand a chance and were cut down quickly._

_Damn even Naruto's having a tough time I guess I should just finish this off with my toad summon but something does not feel right why attack the grass. It makes not tactical sense just sending chuunin unless Orochimaru is just testing out there strength. These thoughts were running through Jiraiya's head. _

_All right Naruto I going to summon gamabunta this has gone on long enough. Jiraiya shouted but because of his musing he did not notice a sound shinobi creep behind him and when he did he was too late the sound shinobi was going to stab him in the eye._

"_Shit" Jiraiya shouted out expecting the worse when…_

_SLASH! SLASH!_

_The sound shinobi stopped in his tracks by Genjuro's long sword. Jiraiya had a smirk on his face so they finally._

_Naruto who was fighting five sound was quickly being overwhelmed. When two grass-nins came to his side and killed the sound nin in flurry of taijustu._

"_We cant let a strangers fight for us without putting up a decent fight" Stated Genjuro in a sage voice_

"_Because you're a man of honour and a bit hard headed,"__Mikoto Kibagami said in a singsong. Mikoto was dressed in a kimono that showed more skin than anything else, that's why Jiraiya was leering at her with a perverted grin._

"_Maybe so but I always liked the sound of that honour excuse more hehehehehe" Replied a delighted Genjuro._

_After the battle was done the only was left standing were grass-nin with a victorious smile, each one of them had something to live for and the only person they could thank was Naruto. Everyone of the grass-nin gathered around Naruto waiting for Genjuro to thank the konoha shinobi._

"_Naruto-Sama we cant thank you enough please we offer to become a grass-nin, not just any grass-nin but the leader the Kusakage" Genjuro said in an excited manner_

_Everyone seemed shocked by the powerful shinobi's statement but no one denied that he deserved the position. It seemed Naruto possessed this quality of inspiring people to fight and to even live. This was something every great leader needed whether he was good or bad._

"_I love to really but I said I would become hokage to my friends" Naruto said in a kind voice. Everyone seemed to have gotten a disappointed look_

"_But tell you what if that doesn't work out then I will becoming here believe it" Naruto shouted out in an excited voice. At this everyone seemed to perk up and have a small smile._

_"Ok we will be waiting for you Naruto-sama and in the mean time we will try and become stronger and gain what we have lost we pray that you can come in the future" Genjuro in a kind voice._

"_You know what I have a feeling that I will be back," Naruto said in excited voice, Jiraiya knowing that the boy would be back here and carving his own legend._

_Flashback end_

* * *

"Wow Naruto-kun that's amazing even in different villages you're a hero" Hinata said with so much love in her voice that Naruto wanted to just kiss her oh so lovely lips. 

"Thanks Hina-Chan" Naruto said this with his hand behind his head scratching his hair and a big smile. Hinata thoughts were exactly the same about how she could kiss Her Naru-kun. Hinata got a sly smile on her voice and then asked naruto innocently.

"But Naru-kun is that the only reason you came to this village" Hinata asked with her head tilting to one side a few strands of silky soft hair going over her face. Naruto's thoughts were raging from why she was calling him Naru-Kun, or too brush those strands of soft hair away from her face. Naruto had tinge of pink on his face that did not go unnoticed by Hinata who was cheering inside her self by getting that kind of reaction from Naruto. Naruto decided to answer Hinata's question.

Well Hina-Chan to secure ones future you must secure your ones past. Naruto sagely said to Hinata who grew confused by Naruto's attempt at a philosophical statement. Naruto who saw Hinata's confused face went into explain.

"Well Hina-Chan it was said that Shodaime Hokage was from grass. So I have to find out about Shodaime Hokage and why he left". Naruto told Hinata in a determined voice.

Kyoshiro, who had noticed the playful banter going on between the two young shinobi, was thinking that they were so in love with each other. But they had not noticed that the other was interested. Maybe Kyoshiro thought that I should give these guys a nudge in the right direction. Kyoshiro noticed the village tower went ahead and told Naruto.

"Here we are Naruto-sama the council should be in here discussing some matter's, I don't think they will mind at all from us interrupting them". Kyoshiro said in a sly voice, which brought smile upon both EX-Konoha shinobi's.

* * *

"We are in trouble we have no secure means of income and there aren't enough shinobi if another attacks comes we are…" Genjuro stated in a worried voice to 9 assembled Shinobi's but was cut of when the door opened and making all 10 heads look towards the door. 

"Genjuro-sama I have good news…umm sorry for interrupting hehehehehe" Kyoshiro said while scratching the back of his head.

"That's ok wh… NARUTO is that you, does that mean…" Genjuro said in an excited voice looking at the boy as if all his hope's and wishes had been answered for. However he was cut off again but by Naruto this time when he said.

"Yep I am here guys and I am here to stay" Naruto responded in a kind voice.

"So Genjuro-san do you still have that job offer standing for Kusakage"?

* * *

A/N: Well There's chapter 5, most of the information I have is from wikipedia, I swear if you want info on Naruto for writing a fan fiction that site has everything you need better than and Naruto fan site. Oh yeah there will be a lemon in this story so you have been warned I don't know when it will arrive but soon. Sorry about the fluff between Naruto and Hinata but I need their love to blossom and have real meaning not just some rushed crap. Also if anyone can guess or tell me in review where I got those names from will get a pat on the back from me. Oh yeah like always review your reviews make me so happy that they make me want to write even more chapters. 


	6. Chapter 6: Dawn of a new age

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way or form and if I did why would I write fan fiction. Mr.Masashi Kishimoto owns it. I don't own anything else.

**

* * *

WARNING THIS CHAPTER HAS A LEMON SO IF YOU DONT WANT TO READ IT SKIP IT.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Dawn of a new age.

* * *

"Naruto-sama I cannot believe it's really you". A young shinobi by the name of Mikoto Kibagami called out eagerly. From the way she was looking at Naruto it would seem she liked the blonde boy very much. 

"Yep its really guys and I am here for good…oh crap where are manners. Everyone this is Hinata Hyuuga a very good friend of mine". Pointed out Naruto to his travelling companion.

"Wait a second Naruto-sama why are you here, I mean you said you were going to become Hokage". Genjuro questioned Naruto, but knew straight away it was the wrong thing to say. As Naruto's appearance seemed sag and his happy attitude seem to turn dark and depressing.

"I guess this question was going to come up one way or another, why don't you all take a seat and I will explain what happened" Naruto said in a broken voice. Hinata who had been watching Naruto's depressed state, just wanted to grab him and tell him she would be there for him forever. But doing that would be highly inappropriate and raise many unwanted questions. So Naruto and Hinata took turn's telling their story about their escape and their dealing's with the council. After they had told their story, which had lasted for about 2 hours both young shinobi were quite tired now physically from travelling here and most of the emotional stress of leaving a place they once called home.

"So let me get this straight the only reason they demoted you was because you have a demon sealed inside you" Kyoshiro asked in a cold voice, his hands shaking with rage at the disrespect the village of konoha showed towards Naruto a great hero.

"Well…if you to read underneath the underneath, then yeah that's pretty much why they hated me and demoted me". Naruto said in such a casual way it seemed like what the council did to him was all right.

"Well there's not point dwelling on the past, Naruto-sama has already taught us that, what we really need to do is bring this village from poverty stricken village into a well off village. Now I know what I say may sound difficult but with Naruto-Sama's help and of course Hinata-san's help we can achieve that goal". Genjuro told everyone in an excited tone.

"Well seeing as you guys have made me the leader, I need all the file's on every ninja this village has and all the clan's". Also I need all the information from the spy network about potential clan's that could join the village". Naruto told everyone in a commanding tone.

"One more thing I need, once I have all this information I like you to announce to the village". Once Naruto had done saying this everyone assembled in the council room except Genjuro and Hinata, got up and went to fulfil Naruto's order's as quickly as possible.

"Well it seems you're off to a great start Naruto-Sama let me take you to the old office and see if you can open it" Genjuro said to Naruto barley able to keep the excitement out of his voice.

Seeing the old man happy, Naruto and Hinata both smiled at each other at the "old mans" excitement.

But as Naruto was gazing at Hinata's angelic face he couldn't help himself from thinking these thoughts. 'Wow Hina-Chan has a really great smile, why has it taken me this long to notice how wonderful she is. I have to tell her quickly how I feel. These feelings that are burning through me need to come out. I need to tell how much I love her. But what if she reject's me.

"**Naruto are you an idiot, no don't answer that it's a rhetorical question. Of course you're an idiot." **Kyuubi asked in a mocking voice.

' Hey fox if you have nothing better to say besides I am an idiot I suggest you shut your trap' Naruto replied in annoyed tone

"**Listen Naruto think about this while your walking to that office. Why has this Hyuuga babe come with you? One simple answer she is in love with you that's the only reason she would risk her life to even come with you" **Kyuubi sagely told Naruto.

'Wait a second I thought you didn't believe in love. I remember you telling me it is a stupid human emotion'. Naruto cheekily said to Kyuubi.

"**Just think about ok".** Kyuubi growled back at the annoying blonde.

Naruto just stood there thinking 'was Kyuubi really right does she really love me'

But on the other side Hinata was thinking the exact same thing. ' I have to tell Naruto-kun I cant lose him. After coming so far I need to tell him how much I love him. I don't care about the consequences I can finally confess my feelings without people disapproving.

Genjuro who was looking between both young shinobi was chuckling to himself and saying something about young love. "Ok you two its time we went to the office" Genjuro shouted out towards the young shinobi and breaking them out of their train of thoughts.

"Oh before I forget I should give you two these" Genjuro pulled out two grass headbands gave them to the young shinobi. Both of the young shinobi just smiled at Genjuro and put both headbands on their forehead.

"Ok now that's done let's go". With those words three of the most powerful grass shinobi travelled towards the abandoned office. On the way to the office naruto and Hinata would both steal glances at each other and look away when they would be caught. As they reached the office they could not help but notice that the place seemed to abandoned for a long time and on the door there several seal's barring people form coming into the office

"Hey Genjuro who sealed this office off". Naruto asked curiously

"Well Naruto it was your Shodaime hokage who sealed this office off no one since him has been able to get in here we figured it might need some special…" Genjuro started to explain. However Genjuro was not able to finish his sentence, as the door seemed to open with Naruto touching the door

"I guess open sesame is out of the window," Naruto jokingly said, while the other two Grass nin just looked shocked.

"Naruto-Kun how did you open that door even my byakugan could see past the door, I could tell those were some really high class seal's" Hinata said in awe at her crush.

"I am amazed as well Naruto-sama I mean no one has ever been able to open the door unless you're a decedent of the Shodaime hokage" Genjuro questioned Naruto's lineage.

"I would love to be related to the first but sadly that's not the case." Naruto explained to both Hinata and Genjuro

"Let me guys give you a little back story to the first. You see he was like me, meaning he had a demon sealed inside him" Naruto went on to explain seeing the shocked expressions of Hinata and Genjuro. " Now the demon he had sealed inside him was the Hachimata who could control wood elements, that's why Shodaime-sama was the only one to do wood element Jutsu's bedside's Yamato" Naruto finished explaining

"Oh so I get it your Shodaime put a seal around the door that only a Jinchuriki could open that makes sense, well come on then this office is your new home as well, from what my grandfather told me the first leader use to live here". Genjuro said to them while ushering them in. They stepped into a dust filled room, which seemed to be hallway they need to get to the office and started walking there, when Hinata asked a question.

"Genjuro-san why do you say first leader shouldn't he be called Shodaime-sama" Hinata asked curiously towards the aged shinobi.

"Well you see Hinata-san you see here, no village besides the five shinobi villages are supposed to call there village leader's kage, because they are not recognised by those villages. However with Naruto-sama as the new leader I am really sure we will inducted as the 6th shinobi village of power". Genjuro finished with a smile on his face hoping Naruto could bring this village to glory.

They had noticed that this building was very dusty and that all the furniture has gone mouldy. Naruto commented that Genjuro should send a genin team to clean it up as a D-Rank mission. As they reached the office they could tell it was normal as any office could be it had a large desk chairs, the whole work's. When they drew the blinds and the light flooded the room they could see they were in quite a spacious office. To which Naruto shouted out joy of having such a big room. However it was another room that caught the eye of Naruto. Naruto went to that door which seemed to be sealed by another demonic seal. As Naruto opened the door he was pleasantly surprised to find a room full of scrolls and what seem to be two Katana's dug in the ground one pure black the other pure white.

"Hey guys I think Shodaime-Sama left us a going away gift" Naruto said in awe as he stared at the room full of Jutsu's style's and important document's. Naruto declared he would sort out each scroll and deliver them to clan's and jounin instructor's to teach the chuunin and genin.

"Well it seems that I think you should address the people tomorrow seeing as today has been really hectic and it's almost night," Genjuro said while looking at the amount of scroll's there were inside the room.

"I think your right Gen, from the amount there are in here I can tell its going to take a long time to sort out but…" Naruto replied back to Genjuro. Who raised an eyebrow at his nickname? Naruto started to walk towards the blades that were imbedded into the ground. It was like he was drawn to those blades, they were almost calling out to him. Genjuro seeing Naruto's trance like state knew exactly what those swords were and shouted "Naruto-Sama don't touch those swords they both weigh a tonne…" but his shouting feel on deaf ears as Naruto picked up both blades with ease.

"Don't worry Genjuro, I have trained my self well with swords creating many styles, I was just waiting for a pair worthy enough and it seems these two are, please tell what they are called" Naruto asked Genjuro in a whisper excitement. Genjuro still in awe looked towards Hinata who was also gob smacked.

"Well you Naruto-Sama those two blades are called destiny and fate. Destiny is the white one and fate is the black one. I remember my father use to tell me stories about them. According to legend they are indestructible and if you pump chakra into them they show their second level of release" Genjuro told his leader.

"Well Genjuro I guess grass is lucky to have such a great shinobi who can wield it" Naruto spoke in his ever so cocky way. To his response Genjuro and Hinata smiled at him knowing naruto would always be Naruto no matter how strong he was.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

A loud knocking noise seemed to break everyone out of their thoughts as shinobi with red hair and brown eyes. The shinobi seemed to be carrying a huge stack of papers and set them down on the desk, which was situated in front of a mirror. "Ahh Chizuru well done I assume those are the paper's" Genjuro said to what looked like a 14 year old female shinobi who was looking quite flustered.

"Ah Chizuru-Chan good job, if its ok I like for you to do me three things" Naruto asked Chizuru with a heart warming smile that would make any girl weak in their knees.

"O-Of c-course Naruto-Sama" The redheaded shinobi replied with a tinge of pink on her face. She had heard Naruto had come to the village and was so excited she volunteered to bring the documents to her hero Naruto. She had fallen for Naruto when he fought valiantly two years ago and brought back the spirit of leaf. She knew that it was hero worship but she didn't care Naruto was a once in a lifetime Shinobi and she thank god that he was back in grass and taken his place as the leader. Right now he asked three things but to Chizuru she would do a thousand things.

"Thanks Chizuru-Chan, First of all I need you to tell the jounin of the village to gather here in this office as soon as possible". Naruto asked Chizuru who was nodding her head furiously as a sign to she got what Naruto was saying.

Ok second I need to the mission office and request and make a request for a D-Rank mission to clean this old building up I will make the payment ok. Thirdly I need you to go to the village tailor and ask the person to make Kusakage robe and hat got to start some where to be acknowledged" Naruto said again with a voice that seemed to melt Chizuru and Hinata hearts. Both of them were thinking the same thing. That Naruto was such an amazing guy.

"Ok Naruto-Sama I will do that with the best of my ability" Chizuru declared with stars in her eyes.

When she left Genjuro teased him that he had an admirer, to which Naruto responded with a smile.

* * *

1 hour later Naruto looked at 15 jounins assembled around the new/old office. According to his files "his" village only had 15 jounins, 19 Anbu, 20 chunins and 9 genins. Naruto looked very disturbed at the amount of shinobi's this village had even though some were very skilled. The clans of the village were either very small or not producing and shinobi at all. Well there was a bright side he did have a senin level shinobi, even though all the big shinobi countries had at least 5 hell even rain had 3. 

"Naruto-Sama you look very worried," Asked a blue haired shinobi.

"Well you see here…" Naruto looked at his files to find his picture and name "…Eiji-San I am looking at our village numbers and it worry's me to see that our village force is how to put it bluntly very weak". Naruto told the assembled jounin whom seemed to flinch at being called weak

"But don't worry with me here I am sure that we can make this village the strongest of the shinobi village's" Naruto consoled them,

"Now I know that this village has two missing-nin that are a great threat, one is Zetsu of the Akatsuki and Shinnosuke Kibagami who left for the cloud also hiding some of our valuable Jutsu's and treasure's" Naruto stated clearly to the assembled jounin who looked like they would kill their once honourable leader. Genjuro just had a hurt look upon his face that his own flesh and blood would leave his own village in ruins.

Don't worry about the stuff Shinnosuke Kibagami hid because he mostly likely buried them so I will have Hina-Chan find them with her freaky eyes" Naruto finished with a cheeky grin knowing he had ticked off Hinata.

"Byakugan Naruto-_Sama_" Hinata said with a smile on her face and saying the Sama part sarcastically

"Hai hai, anyways we need to start to look for wondering clans and missing-nins…now I know all of you have reservations to allowing strangers and potential psychos into the village but I will have a thorough examination done on all who want to join our village" Everyone assembled seemed pleased that naruto was really trying his hardest to bring this village out of poverty.

"Ok I have a couple of scroll's here for each of you, I have read each one of your files and decided these Jutsu's and styles work best for you" Everyone got up to take their respective scrolls and wait to be dismissed. When each jounin had there scrolls naruto dismissed them leaving the senin level shinobi Genjuro and Hinata in his office. Naruto wouldn't receive his robe until tomorrow when the tailor would be done with it was sitting in his normal clothes.

"Even though I am the leader of this village I going to have to start doing S-Rank mission to bring this villages economy back up", Naruto finished with a sigh. 'It was a good thing this country didn't have any ruling lord's seeing as they have already fled to a better country' Naruto thought to himself.

"Well Naruto-Sama it's been a long day and I am sure your both tired so you can stay have dinner at my, no buts from you too my wife and daughters make some killer ramen". Genjuro knew Naruto couldn't resist ramen, he remembered 2 years ago that was all Naruto eat and shout when dinner time rolled around

"Ok Genjuro-san we will have dinner at your place, but I need to talk to Naruto-kun alone if that's okay"? Hinata asked Genjuro who just merely nodded and told them he would be waiting outside side the office.

* * *

Inside a room a congregation of shinobi were sitting around discussing today's events. It seemed that their topic was raging from Hinata and Naruto. 

"I heard that Naruto-sama had this beautiful woman travailing with him," A young Chuunin asked by the name of Kaede towards the male jounin who all nodded. One particular jounin Hyo Ichijou who was known to be notorious pervert commented that she had a huge firm rack. This comment had mix response from the shinobi assembled with the men grinning lecherously and the women angry as hell making them beat shit out of Hyo.

"Do you think that Naruto-Sama and Hinata-Sama are lovers?" Asked an Anbu clad shinobi to the group.

"Well I think they are with the way Naruto-Sama and Hinata-Sama were looking at each other, it would they are in love with each other" Chizuru Replied back to the group of shinobi.

"Well of course Naruto-Sama is Hinata-Sama's lover I mean how could you not love a babe like that" Hyo told everyone with a perverted grin.

"Well you know they call her the "angel of death" for a reason she is suppose to be one of the best genjutsu user in the shinobi world" A bored looking Jounin said by the name of Gaisei Minakata.

"Well I don't think she is that good looking or great" A jealous sounding Mikoto said towards the group who just shouted back that she was jealous. After getting that response she left the group saying she had have dinner with her family.

* * *

Naruto looked at Hinata weirdly, 'what did she want to talk about' was going through Naruto's mind. In Hinata's mind she was currently trying to find the courage to tell her beloved Naruto how she really felt. When she heard Genjuro-san say he had daughters, she knew that at least one of them looked at Naruto a little bit too friendly during the jounin meeting. She had to tell Naruto now it was either now or never. Hinata took a deep breath and proceeded to blurt her feelings out. 

"Naruto-Kun you don't know how hard it is for m-me to s-say this…" Hinata proceeded to tell Naruto her back against the man she loved. When Hinata said this n

Naruto grew even more confused and concerned towards the women he loved.

"…You see naruto-kun I have always watched you from a far, you gave me strength when I felt weak and you gave hope when I felt hopeless. You are such a great guy Naruto you deserve so much and seeing as how his village cherishes really warms my heart…" Hinata let out a heart felt confession to Naruto. Naruto could tell she was crying now as her shoulders were shaking, Naruto felt like he just wanted grab her and tell he would always be with her but wanted her to finish. He slowly got up and forwards towards Hinata waiting for her to finish.

"Naruto-kun I-I have wanted to say t-this to you s-s-since the academy d-days that I-I-I…" Hinata said meekly and stuttering, Naruto could only see she was vulnerable right now and made a quick decision to hug her…

"I love you Naruto-kun, I have loved you since the day I met you and I can't keep these feelings inside me anymore" Naruto stopped in his tracks when Hinata confessed her feelings towards him. Naruto could have not been happier, here was the girl he had recently fallen head over heels for.

"Naruto-kun I know that you could never love me so I just wanted you to know because I cant keep bottling these…" Hinata was saying in a rushed voice but was not allowed to finish when naruto pulled her around and attached his lips to hers.

In Hinata's mind this was not like anything she imagined her first kiss would be like but it was with the person she fantasised about. Both the inexperienced shinobi were thinking that even though it was sloppy it was just fantastic. Naruto wanting more deepened the kiss making Hinata shut her eyes to enjoy the moment. Both young shinobi were revelling in the kiss and Hinata waiting for so long for naruto to kiss her stuck her tongue through Naruto's lips. Naruto shocked at Hinata's forwardness just happily obliged sending out his tongue. Naruto moved his hand from Hinata's soft cheeks and her silky smooth hair to cup her round and perfectly delectable ass and gave it a squeeze. Hinata who was raking her fingers through Naruto's golden locks moaned into Naruto's mouth when he squeezed her rump.

For what seemed like an eternity both young shinobi dislodged their lips and looked at each other's eyes. "Hinata-Chan I am not good a giving heart felt speech like you did but I will say that I am in love with you and that you're the one women I want to spend the rest of my life with". Naruto confessed sincerely, it was weird when they were kissing she tasted of something tasted so sweet he just wanted to kiss her again.

"Umm Hina-Chan as much as I want to kiss you again I think we need to go with Genjuro he might be a little pissed off that we are wasting his time" Naruto spoke embarrassingly to his beloved Hinata who looked a bit guilty for leaving the kind old man outside in the freezing weather.

Hinata could have not been happier she was literally skipping towards Genjuro's house at finally being able to confess her feelings and those feelings being returned. Yes leaving konoha was the best move she had ever done. She had been able to escape her family's grasp and now in a romantic relationship with Naruto yes life couldn't be sweeter.

* * *

Dinner was a lively event the whole Kibagami clan welcomed Hinata and naruto with open arms well except Mikoto who seemed a little miffed that Hinata was there. Judging from the looks she was giving naruto Hinata knew she liked naruto as much as she did. 'Well too bad' Hinata thought 'Naruto-kun is with me'. She still couldn't believe the events that transpired this afternoon. However it was one question that seemed to embarrass both young shinobi. Genjuro's wife asked the two ex-konoha-nins if they were lovers, which made the blush and nod saying they were. It was the next comment, which further embarrassed them "well you two make such a cute couple". Hinata could feel Mikoto dagger like glare on her but she didn't care. She had Naruto and that's all that mattered.

* * *

The next 6 months was a hectic time for the village, with Naruto addressing the village that he was the new leader, which was met with shout of cheers from all the villagers. He then proceeded to try and entice wandering shinobi to the village by making giving out invitations to clans to come and settle in the village. 

Naruto also installed a program into the village by trying to make more children join the academy and individually trying to find the area they were best at. However all these programs required money to which Naruto started taking on dangerous S-Rank mission much to Hinata's Complaints. Hinata had found all the scrolls hidden by Shinnosuke and what looked like a lot of gold and money. This influx of money made Naruto try and entice clan's shinobi and even villages to come to grass. However he was only able to get 2 clans and a couple of shinobi's. One clan specialised in Raiton Jutsu and the other was a runaway clan from the mist, which had a kekkai genkai. It was the bloodline-limit that surprised naruto the most it was the bloodline limit of Haku. But Naruto thought Haku's clan was destroyed, evidently some survived and banded together.

But what a lot of wandering shinobi did was challenge village leaders and if the village leader beat them they would swear allegiance to that village. It was on this note that Naruto started training vigorously with all of the some of the scrolls from the sealed room of his office. Naruto started learning different styles with his twin katana's and it was safe to say that with his blades naruto was a force to be reckoned with. He was using the method of Kage bushin to train with, while making 1000 clones he could get a weeks training done in a day or was it a month Naruto still found the theory bit mind numbing.

It was another one of these days that naruto found out he could do wood element Jutsu and Metal element Justu. He was shocked about being able to do wood element but not the metal one. But According to Kyuubi he was giving the power to be able to do wood technique. When naruto asked how he was able to do this he just laughed in his head saying that he was the greatest demon in the universe. Naruto's training was coming along fast with him creating a variety of new Justus and Taijutsu style naruto could was defiantly the strongest in the grass.

Even when 6 months passed and it was time for the chuunin exams, Naruto forbade any grass genin to go to the exam he said he didn't need for them to draw attention to the grass. Naruto told everyone that they needed to grow in power secretly making their village stronger.

Hinata being an elite jounin of the village started taking various missions some were dangerous some were mediocre. Even though naruto was scared of his precious love he knew she could take care of herself. It really warmed his heart to see that the village welcomed her with open arms accepting her as if she were the Kusakage. She was also training extremely hard trying to perfect her byakugan and gentle fist also learning more genjutsu. These were the thoughts raging through Naruto's head, as he lay naked stroking an equally naked Hinata who was using her finger to outline the his muscles. He couldn't believe how wonderful these six months had been and now having sex for the first time with his love was even better. Now he knew the reason why Jiraiya was such a pervert sex was a good thing but making love was and even better thing. He thought back at how this even transpired.

**

* * *

LEMON WARNING!  
**

* * *

Naruto was sitting on his king size bed waiting for Hinata to come to bed, even though he they never had sex they loved to just to sleep with each other sharing in each other's warmth. Naruto was currently sitting down looking through some files in his boxer shorts. He heard Hinata open the door and come in so he raised his head to meet the sexiest site he had ever seen. Hinata was dressed in a sheer silk bathrobe that barley hid her big breasts and her legs could be seen from underneath seeing as barley tightened the robe. 

Hinata loving Naruto's reaction decided to crawl over to Naruto on the bed and proceed to make out with him. Naruto caught surprised by Hinata's soft supple lips couldn't help but groan into her mouth. Naruto knew with the way Hinata was dressed that she was ready to have sex. Usually she came to be in her pyjamas, even those were as sexy as her lovely robe. Naruto proceeded to move his hands down to Hinata's full D-cup breasts and release them from their confines and started massaging them and teasing her nipples. Hinata's response to Naruto's ministrations was to moan in his mouth, she could also feel her self getting wet.

Hearing Hinata's whimper of pleasure Naruto's cock started to twitch with excitement and suddenly become hard with her sexy body pressed against his. Naruto not able to take much more of this opened her robe and detached his lips from her mouth and looked at her naked boy with her robe on slightly. Hinata was looking at Naruto's eyes roaming hers she started to get even hornier with Naruto's lust filled eyes taking her all in. Naruto not able to take more of his girlfriends torture pushed her on the bed with her back against the bed naruto moved his face to Hinata's crotch and brought his hands her pussy and started to finger her slowly. Hinata was surprised at Naruto's forwardness and eagerness.

"N-Naruto-Kun that feels so good" Hinata let out a sexy whimper. At Hinata's reaction naruto got a devilish idea and brought his tongue to her clit and licked it up and down earning more moans from the sexy Hyuuga. Naruto took out his fingers and proceeded to bring his hands up to Hinata's large tits and kneed them. From the attention naruto was giving to Hinata's breasts Hinata knew he was a breast man which made her smile knowing she had an impressive rack. Naruto was still licking her up and down making vulgar noises, which seemed to turn Hinata on. Hinata was feeling the most pleasure she had ever felt with naruto eating her out. It wasn't long before she came in a shriek saying Naruto's name so loud hat even konoha would have heard.

Hinata still recovering from the massive orgasm felt naruto crawl up her body and take her right nipple into his mouth, swirling her tongue around her rock hard nipples and gently suck on it. Hinata smiled to herself and said out loud "Naruto-kun you really like my breasts" Hinata moaned out. Naruto responded with a sly smile, which could only be responded as in "fuck yes". Hinata was feeling really good but she wanted Naruto to feel good as well, so she told him to stop and to lie down. Naruto was never a person to turn down Hinata lied down on his bed.

Hinata looked at Naruto's shorts and give a giggle seeing that naruto had ramen bowls decorated all over the boxer shorts. Hinata slowly went over and took of Naruto's shorts off at agonisingly slow pace. When Naruto's "beast" was freed from his boxer shorts, Hinata looked at Naruto's cock with awe and wonder, it was her first time seeing penis before. In a way she thought it might have looked different. Naruto was looking at Hinata's expression, which got him even more hard and aroused when he felt Hinata's small and soft hand enclose his dick and proceed to lightly pump him. Naruto moved his head back and closed his eyes revelling in Hinata's soft silky hands.

Hinata saw Naruto's expression and looked pleased with her self for being able to give Naruto this kind of pleasure. She then proceeded to give Naruto more pleasure she brought out her tongue and gave the head of the penis a quick lick. She was rewarded with a jump from Naruto who surprised. Hinata proceeded to enclose her mouth around the head of Naruto's cock and slowly sucked and bobbed her head up and down on Naruto's pole. Naruto feeling the best feeling he had ever had and just grunted and moaned Hinata's name. He could feel her hot wet mouth going back and forth her tongue swirling around his cock making slurping noises. Naruto who felt himself coming tried to get Hinata to take her head off his cock but the only response he got was her quickening the pace of her head movements. Naruto not able to hold it anymore came into Hinata's mouth. Hinata was not expecting so much semen to come out of her lover penis tried to swallow as much as she tried however some leaked out of her mouth. When Naruto was done coming into Hinata's sweet mouth looked at her she had his cum dripping off her chin to which she wiped off and smiled.

Naruto looked at his big-breasted angel and hugged her. Hinata could feel him already hard again 'must be is insane stamina' she thought with a giggle. Naruto wanting to be inside her looked at her eyes to confirm my desire, to which she gave a cute nod. Naruto placed the head of his shaft against her pussy trying to find the right spot; his hands were shaking from being nervous and excited. He entered quite quickly and felt her virginity break he could tell she was in pain from her hymen being torn. Hinata knew it was going to hurt so she just waited for the pain to subside. She could feel naruto stretching the walls of her vagina. When the pain almost went away she told Naruto he could continue.

Naruto was already very hard and horny as hell started pumping her slowly and then she joined in trying to find the rhythm of Naruto's pumping. He picked up the pace to see her breasts jiggle and her face half open letting out sweet sexy moans. Naruto picked her up trying feel her skin against his picked her up so she was resting in his lap and proceeded to pound her sweet tight vagina. Hinata was going nuts from Naruto's pounding she could feel herself coming quickly. Naruto was also very close to coming and held Hinata tightly against him. Naruto was looking at Hinata's face as he was fucking her. He did not think he had seen a sexier face in his life. But Naruto could feel the walls that surrounded his dick tighten which meant that she was close to coming. They both came together shouting each other's name and sweating like anything. The night went on with Naruto's insane stamina and the fox's chakra he tried to do every position he could think before Hinata called it quits. Lets just say Hinata was limping the next day

**

* * *

LEMON END!**

* * *

From then on out Hinata and naruto were even close and were almost inseparable. A whole year had past and 2 more clans had joined the grass and naruto had started expecting wandering shinobi who wanted to serve a strong leader. Naruto had already beaten 5 jounin level shinobi who extremely skilled yet kind to the village which really pleased that he picked the right people to join. There were no fights among villagers they all lived with each other in harmony. There was one shinobi, which Naruto nearly had to fight with full strength his name was Kazuki Kazama. The fight was like no other he had ever fought before because he was fighting a senin level shinobi 

_

* * *

Flashback Kazuki fight_

"_So you know what happens when I defeat you right you will have to become a shinobi of leaf" Naruto said toward Kazuki_

"_We'll see" Kazuki replied with a smirk._

_Naruto released the twin blades of destiny and fate into his hands and got into a stance. They were currently fighting in the Chuunin exam area with a lot of villagers participating. Hinata was the referee of the match and told them they could start._

_However Kazuki did not have a single weapon to use not even a kunai that was until he did a summoning seal to revel a small sword. Naruto knew this was no ordinary sword and that he should be careful. They both exchanged blow with there swords but knew the real fight was with Jutsu's_

_Naruto fought with Kazuki one on one with Taijutsu and found he used chakra-enhanced punch. Naruto met his punch with his hidden Taijutsu style, which could turn anything into dust. Both punches met but Naruto's taijustu proved better as Kazuki went flying against the wall._

"_Your pretty good but it's time for me use my clan Jutsu" Kazuki Shouted while getting up._

**_Kazama Clan Jutsu: Dragon of magma_**

_Naruto saw a molten dragon come out from the ground and start towards him at an incredible pace._

**_Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Blast Technique)_**

_Everyone was shocked that Naruto was able to produce a water technique without a water source. However the water Jutsu was unable to stop the lava dragon and the water merely turned into steam. Kazuki merely smirked knowing nothing could stop his lava dragon. Naruto smiled at the shinobi's arrogance._

**_Hyoton: Haryu Muuko (Ice Release: Piercing Dragon Fierce Tiger)_**

_Naruto shouted out his technique and the mist around the stadium seemed to collect and cancel the lava dragon in its place. Kazuki was impressed at Naruto's ability to do this commented on that but was not going to l_et.

"_Naruto-san your ability with water and ice techniques is amazing however I am going to show you why the Kazama clan is the greatest with fire techniques" Kazuki declared to Naruto. As he was preparing the seal he knew what fire technique he was going to use and mimicked his movements and proceeded to shout out…_

**_Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu (Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu)_**

_Both flame Jutsu met each other but you could tell why Kazuki was the single heir to the flame technique. Naruto not able to stop the fire dragon from approaching used on of his original Jutsu. _

**_Uzumaki Clan Jutsu: Spiral flame Jutsu_**

_This stopped the flames in their track. Both shinobi now standing near each exchanged blows with their weapons and fist._

"_Your really good Naruto-san but I am going to show you why I am the only one from my clan who can make lava techniques" Kazuki replied sending out another flame dragon. Naruto's only response was to use his best element._

_Wind Style: Dragon wind Jutsu_

_Naruto's wind dragon cut through his flame dragon to meet what seem to be shields of lava._

_**Kazama Clan Jutsu: Shield of lava** _

"_I like to tell you one thing Naruto no one has been able to get past my lava shield no one has been able to penetrate my lava shield" Kazuki said with a cocky grin._

"_Well I guess I will be the first one to break it" Naruto replied with an equally cocky grin._

**_Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique)_**

_Naruto shouted out his favourite technique and Kazuki was surprised to see so many clones. _

**_Wind style: Cyclone cannon_**

_From each of the clones mouths came out a concentrated amount of wind hitting the lava shield. The real Naruto was waiting for an opening and when he saw it was at the top of the dome prepared his Rasengan and charged Kazuki and seemed to hit him. Kazuki who was shocked that his shield was broken just smirked knowing he would have to do this._

**_Kazama Clan Jutsu: Hell fire blaze._**

_The whole area was lit up in flames and every clone was destroyed, Naruto who in the air was luck y to avoid it. When he landed on the floor he looked at Kazuki who seemed to be on fire._

"_Your probably wondering what this is, well I will tell you my secret because you made me revel my kekkai genkai. You're also wondering that the Kazama clan doesn't have a bloodline-limit. Well this kekkai genkai started of with me as you can see these flames are not ordinary flame. This is my Chakra, which is completely composed of flames. You were a strong opponent however I am just better". Kazuki explained to Naruto with an air of strength_

**_Fire body flicker_**

_Naruto's eyes grew wide at the sound of that Jutsu and looked behind him self to find Kazuki punch him with flames surrounding his fist. Naruto a master with the Shunshin no Jutsu dodge his attack quickly and now was on the opposite side. He needed to finish this quick so he brought out his special kunai and through it towards Kazuki and shouted out two Jutsu's._

**_Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)_**

**_Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Kunai Shadow Clone Technique)_**

_The wind technique blew all the fires away and the kunai multiplied into hundreds. Kazuki seeing all these weird looking kunai come towards him deflected them with a fire technique, which seemed to scatter all the kunai in different places. 'Perfect' Naruto thought and charged his fist with wind chakra and shouted out_

**_Uzumaki Clan Jutsu: Cutting fist_**

"_Kazuki you shouldn't blink because this will be over in a second" with that Naruto performed Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique). As predicted by Naruto it all happened in a second with Kazuki lying on the ground and naruto panting for air. This guy was really strong and it made Naruto really excited to have a strong shinobi come to the grass however…_

"_I wont give up that quickly" with that Kazuki got up and charged Naruto with flames surrounding his fist._

_Naruto did the only thing he could which was…_

**_Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kotan (Wood Release Secret Technique: Birth of Dense Woodland)_**

_The wood that sprouted from the ground surrounded Kazuki wrapping around him and almost chocking him._

_Kazuki knew he was no match for the Kusakage and said he gave up telling naruto he was his better. Naruto knew Kazuki was really strong and was finding something worth fighting for. He would make a great addition to grass plus he seemed like a real nice guy._

"_Well no problems anyways I like this village plus our referee is so beautiful tell me white flower would you go on a date with a stud like me" Kazuki grinned trying to muster the sexist grin in the world._

"_Sorry Kazuki-san but I already have a boyfriend" Hinata replied back to Kazuki feeling very flattered at the attention given by Kazuki_

"_What who's the pansy you are dating I will pound him into next century and show you why I am such a stud" Kazuki said with teeth sparkling grin._

_Hinata merely pointed towards Naruto who had a smug look on his. Kazuki looked towards naruto and burst out laughing._

_The villagers and shinobi assembled started clapping at the display of power shown by their leader and the new addition to the grass village._

* * *

Grass was prospering really well Naruto had allowed grass-nin to participate in the chuunin exam that was coming up. But there was always a saying there's a calm before the storm. It was on this day that would shape grasses history forever. 

Naruto and the council were in his office discussing about potential candidates for the jounin selection when a 15-year-old shinobi by the name of Kaede came in frantically waving a pieces of paper and told them the news in a scared voice.

"Kusakage-Sama the hidden village of rain has declared war against us".

**

* * *

A/N: Well there is the longest chapter I have ever done. Also that was probably my first and last lemon. Reason being that I found out I am really crap at writing lemons. Because right at the end if you notice it got really shite. Sorry to people who expected an action packed chapter. But hopeful the fight in the end and the declaration of war might have satisfied your thirst for action. Don't worry next chapter is going to be filled with bloody fights and Naruto is going to do something which shock people but I had this idea from the very beginning. Sorry for long update but my computer is broke and I can only use the family laptop which is used by my mum. Please forgive any grammtical and spelling errors i am human but i know thats probably my only problem.  
**


	7. Chapter 7: A Test Of Hero’s

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way or form and if I did why would I write fan fiction. Mr.Masashi Kishimoto owns it. As well as any names as well.

* * *

Chapter 7: A Test Of Hero's

* * *

In a dark room in the middle of grass all that could be heard were grunts, moans and ragged breathing. The only other sound was flesh slapping against flesh at a fevered pace until… 

"NARUTO-KUN" a female shinobi shouted into the room and collapsed against her partner. Now all that could be heard was ragged breathing.

"Naru-kun are you ok, I mean you are not usually this aggressive is it because of the news today" Hinata asked in her sweet melodic voice looking at Naruto with a cute smile.

Naruto who was breathing hard looked down at his girlfriends sexy gaze and picked her up to kiss her soft lips. Hinata knowing Naruto was really pissed off just naruto pour his worries into her.

"Sorry Hina-Chan but its just that I didn't think we would be at war so early I knew they were going to strike but this early, they must really see us as a threat" Naruto said with a sigh

Hinata who was stroking Naruto told him to get up so she could massage his back. Hinata knew that the leader shouldn't be stressed so needed to unwind. Naruto felt Hinata's large breasts push him against his back and couldn't help but groan. Her small soft hands worked wonders on Naruto muscled back and front.

"I guess Hina-Chan when you steal a country's source of income they get mad. Also when you seem to attract lots of shinobi's they kind of pissed off". Naruto said while taking Hinata's goddess like body into his lap and start French kissing her. Naruto had always been affectionate and love to have sex with her and Hinata couldn't complain, he was so damn good at making her feel good 'who could resist her Naru-kun'.

"Don't worry Naru-kun you will steer us out of this problem because I have faith in my hero". Hinata said in a sweet voice making Naruto smile again. He went and kissed her again sucking on her lower lip. Naruto was so busy kissing her he didn't realize they were making love again. Naruto knew that if anyone could help him through this turbulent time it would be his white-eyed angel

* * *

Naruto was looking over some papers and preparing for the oncoming assault from rain. He had put the fastest shinobi on guard duty and made sure not to have too many shinobi on S-Rank mission. Naruto was looking over some papers when a large knock resounded through the whole of the office knowing whom it was I told them to come in. It was Chizuru with a big grin on her face and two people next to her one was and old man with glasses, the next was a woman who seemed to have hospital garment which could only mean… 

"It seems my luck is as strong as ever, so you must be from the medic clan that seems to be roaming around the shinobi land looking for a place to call home. Let me be frank with you miss you couldn't have come at a better time we really need shinobi medics and we only have five in the whole village your addition to grass would make us survive the war we have recently been pulled into". Naruto finished with a sigh. The woman was looking at Naruto with shock on her face no shinobi village she went to wanted medic-nins this badly. Some villages thought they were the worst sorts of shinobi's. She started smiling she knew the Kusakage was a great leader but she wanted to know who the man next to her was.

"I have checked your records to see you have over 40 people in your clan which really is a great number most of them are chuunin but don't worry, I have a quite a number of scroll's for medics. If you decide to join grass then I will give you all the medical scrolls I have.

"Kusakage-sama I don't know what to say, I mean no one wants medic shinobi they think they are the worst type why do you praise us so much" the leader of the clan said to Naruto very shocked that her clan was actually wanted.

Well Yuri-san the reason is quite simple I need my shinobi's to live and I need my villagers to feel safe that they can go to the hospital and be checked by medic nins. Naruto replied back in the kindest voice he could muster.

"Ah I am so sorry tazuna I almost forgot you were there. So have you considered what I have asked from you"? Naruto asked the experienced builder.

"Even though the people of wave have lived their whole lives there I could use a change of scenery. Also some people just don't feel safe without being part of a shinobi village so I am guessing half the people of wave will move to grass including are best builders" Tazuna replied back with a grin.

"Good that's better then I ever hoped for because your village has so many skills that this village really needs like builders and traders. It will benefit us greatly". Naruto finished with a big grin

"Its good to see you again Naruto its unfortunate that you couldn't become hokage but bringing a village like grass from poverty to greatness will have more meaning then anything else" the aged builder replied with a hint of a grin.

"Thank you old man that really means a lot coming from you. Ok enough sappy moments even though we are at war I need you to build the best hospital your guys can possibly build. Don't worry about wood or metal because I have Jutsu which can do that also there's a clan in the village which specialise in earth element Jutsu's so they can make any type of clay or maybe cement" Naruto told tazuna with a big grin yes naruto thought this was really working in his favour now all he had to do was put his Rain plan into action. 'Yes if rain wanted play then he would bring hell to their doorstep'.

* * *

"Sir this please reconsider this act of war I mean we can always do something I mean this is suicide half of this village will die if it happens" A rain-nin asked hoping to change the mind of their leader. 

"Are you afraid of fighting then I will strip your rank completely and have you killed" The rain leader spoke in crazy voice losing all rational thought.

"I will send out my most loyal shinobi to take care of that pathetic village, they think they can take our missions our money well they have another thing coming". With that the most bloodthirsty shinobi went to attack the village hidden in grass.

The rain-nin that protested thought to him self 'I have to do something about this and I will do something as well'.

* * *

It had been a week since the declaration of war and grass forces were preparing for the rain's first strike to defend there home. Lucky for Naruto the former wave villagers had joined the village so quickly that his hospital was completely done in a week. Not in his wildest dreams would he have thought it would have been finished this quickly. Apparently with the help of the Nanakase clan who specialised in earth Jutsu the hospital was done extremely quickly and was welcomed with open arms. Not just that but with the recent medic clan joining one of the most prestigious clans in grass who specialised in flora Jutsu quickly formed a great bond with the medic clan and working together they were able to make new medicines from rare flowers only made by the clan of grass. 

Right now Naruto was in conference with all the clan heads discussing their role towards the war and his plan. Right now he made sure the Flora clan and the Medic clan stayed in the village so they could provide help to the rest of the shinobi forces.

"As always Kusakage-sama your decisions in letting in clans has benefited the village the most now with the help of the Yagami clan we are making excellent head way into developing new medicine that will benefit the village" the ecstatic clan leader of the Kurosaki clan said who of course were the flora clan.

"I am glad you are happy as well as the whole village is happy however everyone here assembled knows what I brought you in for" Naruto said in a grim voice while standing up and looking out the window. They currently in the conference room of the Kusakage tower which Genjuro proclaimed it as. The whole tower was completely cleaned out by genins and new furniture was put in.

"Right now the rain have declared war on us, even though they have not given a specific reason why they have declared war. We all know why they, we have taken potential missions from them and many wandering shinobi's". Naruto stated to each of the clan heads. Every single one of them was sporting grim faces knowing this would become a dark era for the village or so they thought.

"However even if we somehow win this war we will become very weak, which will allow the four big villages that surround us to invade without hesitation" Naruto told them while laying down the side effects of the war.

"But luck is on our side again, a person once told me that I was so lucky that I should have been a professional gambler" Naruto said with a chuckle in his voice while looking towards his girlfriend. Who was also sporting a sly smile, as it was Hinata who told him that.

"Kusakage-sama what great fortune has come to you" asked the head of the Raijin clan who were specialists in Raiton Jutsu's.

"All in good time my friend however I will tell you this though I am not going to let rain get away with this, we are going to completely invade the village of rain". Naruto said in a serious voice. Everyone was shocked at what Naruto had just said was he really serious.

Before anyone could protest Naruto brought in person into the person who had a cloak on and was standing in the middle of the conference circle.

"Hopefully this will answer some of your questions" Naruto stated before the hooded person took his hood off. Everyone gasped at whom they saw. It was a rain-nin, but why was he here and for what purpose.

"I know some of you are just itching to find out why Ken is here so I will let him explain" Naruto said in a calm tone

"Thank you Kusakage-sama, council members of the village of grass please hear my story, you are probably wondering why I am here well its because I am here to try and end this meaningless war as soon as possible. With as minimum deaths as possible" The rain-nin Ken stated to them in a pleading tone.

"You see the leader rain is a power hungry war loving monster even though half of the shinobi forces want a war only half and the rest of villagers don't want a war. They want to live peacefully and seeing grasses recent transition of greatness I know they want to join". Ken told them his part of the story.

"So basically what Ken is saying we will ally our selves with half of rain" Naruto took over for Ken

"Now I know this may sound very radical and completely crazy but the end result is that the country will become stronger then ever but we need to strike first before anything else". Naruto said in tone that could not hide his excitement.

"Kusakage-sama this sounds brilliant but what about the remaining rain-nins" Genjuro spoke out also voicing the opinion of the rest of the group assembled. From the look naruto was giving you could tell this question was a hard one to answer.

"The remaining rain-nin must be killed to ensure the future of grass and that's the sad truth, I may not like it and it may be barbaric but it's the…shortest way to end this war" Naruto looked down when he said that, this was a decision that all great leaders must do, to ensure the safety of their people and home.

KNOCK-KNOCK

A loud knocking sound came from the door. Naruto looked towards the door and said.

"Good my trusted adviser is here, COME IN" Naruto said while shouting the last part out. The whole room was confused at whom could it be.

"Yo Naruto or should I say Kusakage-sama" A long white haired man stepped in with to paint marks coming down his eyes.

"Jiraiya-Sama" half of the grass-nin in the room shouted out.

"Oh Hina-Chan you're here as well, oh you seem as beautiful as ever" A perverted grin came upon his face while Hinata looked on at disgust at the old mans lecherous ways.

"Ero-senin here tells me that this is the only way I can avoid a bloody war. What I propose is that with half of the rain leaders task force coming at us the other half will be attacked by rain-nin who want to join grass". Naruto said stating out the orders. Apparently Naruto would sneak by the rain's forces and take out the leader and the strongest of the rain.

The rest of the grass would take out the rain invasion, which wouldn't be a problem seeing as the grasses jounin and chuunin were much better trained and they had 4-senin level shinobi to assist. Genjuro, Kazuki Jiraiya and Hinata. Hinata had become insanely strong during the year and was known as the Kusakage's personal bodyguard along as his lover. She was known to the people of grass as Hinata-Hime or the white-eyed angel according to her huge fan club in grass. Many men in grass sought her out even though they knew she was the Kusakage's girlfriend.

After the meeting was said and done all the clan heads left including Jiraiya who said they would talk later. Naruto was left alone in a room with his girlfriend who came up to him and gave him a hug and passionate kiss. Naruto who had been dying to touch his girlfriend moved his hands to cup her bum and give it a big squeeze, while kissing her with as much passion as he could muster. Hinata loved when naruto touched her ass but she loved it when he gave it a squeeze. Most of all Hinata loved naruto. After they needed to catch their breath Hinata looked at naruto with lust filled eyes and said

"I love you Naru-kun"

"I love you to Hina-Chan" Naruto replied back

"Don't worry Naru-kun you're doing the right thing, this will benefit grass greatly," Hinata soothingly said to her lover. Naruto felt at ease with Hinata's words. She always knew what to say and how to make him feel better.

"Hina-Chan your so amazing sometimes I mean what would I do without you"

* * *

Naruto stood before a group of grass shinobi, his words were inspiring and brought strength that couldn't be brought from 1000 years of training. Naruto would be travelling fast but not using Hiramakei no Jutsu instead normal shushin. As the grass-nin waited for there leader to leave they all gave him the best of luck or in Hinata's case a long passionate kiss. 

Naruto leapt and ran quickly to his destination knowing failure was not an option this was classified as a SS-Rank mission only which could be performed by kage level shinobi. Meaning only naruto could do this mission. Naruto's journey was long but soon he arrived at the gates of mist where people who wanted to join grass let him in.

"Kusakage-Sama the leader is in that tower please be safe and good luck," The rain-nin said towards Naruto who looked thankful and ran quickly in the shadows…

"Halt who goes there" Several rain-nin stood before Naruto. Once they looked at Naruto's headband they quickly drew their kunai and charged at him stupidly. Naruto drew the twin blades of destiny and fate.

_Uzumaki Clan Kenjutsu: Twin Dragon Slash _

The result was that the shinobi were left cut into three pieces and their body in flames. This technique was part of his dragon style. Naruto had perfected the use of his katana and was a dangerous opponent with the two most powerful swords in the world.

Naruto quickly ran through the building once again to be stopped by a group of shinobi this time the leader of rain was standing in the middle with a big grin on his face.

"So the great Kusakage comes here in 'my' village thinking he could kill 'me' how pathetic" The village leader said in a maniacal voice

"Kill the fool for stepping into this village" with that said by the crazed leader, all 20 of his guards ran towards Naruto kunai drawn. Perfect I think its time to use one of my new techniques.

_Uzumaki Clan Ninjutsu: Cyclone Fury _

When Naruto uttered those words he did a intricate number of hand seals and the result was that a number concentrated cyclones appeared out of nowhere and ripped apart the guards only 5 were able to dodge the winds. The ones who got caught had their bodies ripped apart. Blood went flying everywhere as the cyclone finished destroying the rain guards. Naruto who saw the carnage of the Jutsu made a note to himself not use that in public.

The remaining rain-guards were furious about the death of their comrades so they combined water Jutsu's to kill Naruto.

_Suiton: Kaihodan (Water Release: Pressure Cannon)_

A concentrated amount of water came out of the 5 rain guards and charged Naruto. Once their Jutsu was done and the water cleared they all thought they blew him to bits.

Heh we destroyed his body so badly we cant even see it anymore. A rain nin said to his companion

"I guess we killed him to quickly" The Rain-nin replied

"Killed who"? A voice said in front of them. They started shaking from seeing naruto still alive. Naruto not allowing them to live used shushin combined with his Kenjutsu move.

_Uzumaki Clan Kenjutsu: Chakra Destruction_

What were left were bodies with numerous holes in them. Naruto's attack consisted on attacking all the vital chakra points on the body in process killing the person off. The leader of rain looked on in pure anger as naruto was able to kill his most elite guards with little effort. But he saw a group of a rain-nin coming behind naruto, not just any rain-nin but some of the finest shinobi this village has ever produced.

"HAHAHAHAHA well Kusakage your luck has finally run out you se behind you are some of the finest shinobi in the rain". The leader of the rain spoke out arrogantly

"Kenshin, everyone kill this fool for trying to assassinate your leader" The crazed spoke to his shinobi who stood there ground. However Kenshin stood his ground and said.

"NoGaoh, we will not follow you anymore, your endless battles and meaningless wars have tried our patience I will not have my son die because of your broken pride. We the remnants of Rain have sworn allegiance to the grass" Kenshin spoke in a calm voice all the other shinobi behind him nodding to his statement.

"You fools once I am done destroying this bastard for ruining the rain you will all be executed and then the rain will be the strongest" Gaoh said in a crazed voice and lacking any sense. You could tell that Gaoh was not there anymore and was mentally unstable. It was a wonder rain wasn't already destroyed.

"I am Gaoh Kyougoku Hinowanokami the IV no one will stand in my way" the insane leader spoke. It made sense now why he was in power. All the pervious leaders of rain had the same name so the position was like royalty it was passed down generation by generation. Naruto told the rain-nin to gather all the villagers and go through the back entrance of the village for safety.

"But Kusakage-sama…" Ken went to protest but was cut off by Naruto

"No you will not fight anymore, you have already had to make a tough decision, no you will not kill the people you have grown up with and fought with. You have already seen so much bloodshed and chaos its time for us to fight you" Naruto spoke the remnants of the rain who looked at Naruto with there mouths open. The Kusakage was a true leader, a true shinobi but most of all he was a true hero. They all knew that they had made the right decision in defection. With that the rain shinobi ran to there new home the hidden village of grass.

Gaoh did a number of seals which seemed to be a summon technique, to summon a huge trident out of the ground. Naruto looked at the insane fool he had unruly uncut hair as well as an uncut beard. Gaoh Charged Naruto with his weapon in hand ready to kill the Kusakage. Naruto prepared his hand seals and spoke

_Wood Release: Spiral Timber Strike no Jutsu_

From the ground erupted a large spiral piece of wood that went charging towards Gaoh who merely cut through the wood that came towards him in half. Naruto who was not done did another set of hand seals and spoke

_Metal Release: Black Steel Shuriken no Jutsu_

Out of the ground came out black Shuriken and went flying towards Gaoh who stopped running and brought his trident out and started spinning it at incredible pace. The shuriken that were flying towards him seem to be sucked into the vacuum that Gaoh created. Gaoh smirked at the young shinobi foolishness and spoke

_Hinowanokami Clan Hijutsu: Vacuum wind Return_

The Shuriken that were being sucked in by the vacuum were released back to naruto at tremendous speed. Naruto knew those blades cut through anything so did one Jutsu, which would stop them.

_Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Release: Water Encampment Wall)_

A huge source of water encompassed naruto blocking the shuriken and stopping them from hitting him. When the water subsided Naruto found that Gaoh was no longer in front of him.

"Behind you" Gaoh said while upper cutting him into the air and jumping after him to cut him. Naruto was in the air turned around and faced Gaoh while doing a number hand seals and shouting out.

_Wind Release: Dragon Wind no Jutsu_

With that naruto had a dragon of wind blow away the leader of rain pushing him against the wall. Naruto landed gracefully when he saw Gaoh launch an attack.

_Suiton: Suikodan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Shark Missile Technique)_

Naruto seeing the attack coming quickly thought using a Jutsu to counter but got a better idea.

_Rasengan_

Naruto formed a ball of compressed wind into his hand and charged the water attack going right through to meet Gaoh's trident, which seemed to cancel each other out. Naruto flipped back and looked at Gaoh in surprise he seemed to have this insane smirk on his face.

"Well-done Kusakage-_Sama _you don't seem half bad but let me tell you this my trident is made out of the strongest metal in the world, don't you dare think you can beat me" Gaoh screamed out while charging Naruto

_Katon: Karyu Endan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet)_

Naruto shouted out while flames blew from his mouth straight towards Gaoh. Gaoh like before just seemed to blow away all the flames by spinning his trident. Naruto sighed to himself, he really didn't want to use his swords but he had no choice. Naruto drew his twin blades of destiny and fate. I guess I have to release my blades true form' Naruto thought to himself while pouring chakra into his sword. The result was that he blades completely changed form and were no longer simple katana's. They were now big blades with intricate design seeming to have many designs. They each had 3 blue jewels imbedded in them.

"Gaoh you should feel honoured that I have shown you my blades true form now you will not stand a chance" with those words Naruto ran at a blinding pace towards Gaoh.

_Uzumaki Clan Kenjutsu: Secret Whirlwind Slash_

Naruto ran to towards Gaoh and slash him twice in the air. Leaving two cuts on his chest that looked like an X. Naruto looked up to Gaoh and said he wasn't finished.

_Uzumaki Clan Taijutsu: Cork Screw Upper_

Naruto jumped into the air and did rotating double kick with his head to the ground. Naruto landed away from Gaoh ho seemed to be struggling from his attack, as the fight went on you could tell that Gaoh was no match for Naruto his speed and power were not on the level of Naruto's sheer power. Hell Naruto had not even used Kyuubi's power chakra yet. Gaoh got up from yet another sword attack and was really pissed off. He knew he had to use his last ditch effort technique which completely vaporize Naruto. He quickly got up and started to charge his weapon. Naruto was now confused at what he was doing he looked like he was gathering chakra into his trident. Gaoh smirked at Naruto and jumped into the air.

"I will show you the true power of my trident. There is no escaping my attack" Gaoh said while in mid air.

_Trident Final Attack: Hell's rage_

Gaoh's trident seemed to a beam of chakra that went straight at Naruto. Naruto smirked to himself and sidestepped the beam and jumped upon the beam while running up to Gaoh. Gaoh who in all his years never saw a shinobi ever run up a pillar of chakra. This move was inescapable but Naruto seemed to find a way. While Naruto was running he gathered chakra into in his sword to finish Gaoh off

_Uzumaki Clan Kenjutsu: Divine Fang Thrust_

Naruto pierced through Gaoh's chest and threw him on the ground where he lay struggling to stand and keep on fighting. However he knew this fight was over the blood that was seeping through his chest was too much. But being the stubborn old man he was he charged Naruto again with all his might. Naruto sighed at the fool's stubborn nature. Naruto ran at the man doing hand seals with his swords and out of nowhere cherry blossom petals appeared in the room. Naruto ran straight threw Gaoh having already done his attack; he merely just turned his head and whispered.

_Uzumaki Clan Hijutsu: Twin Cherry Blossom Slash_

Gaoh's whole body seemed to erupt with cuts and blood flew out everywhere. He was standing barley on one leg. 

"No…the…Rain…is…" Gaoh started saying however naruto had enough of his sayings and turned around and burnt his corpse with a fire Jutsu while he screamed in agony.

_Katon: Karyu Endan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet)_

Naruto looked at Gaoh's mangled body knowing the 'demon' was dead. Naruto walked over to Gaoh's body to make sure he was dead. He was dead as anyone could be so he proceeded to walk outside no before saying.

"No the grass is stronger" Naruto said before leaving as Naruto was walking the through the village of grass he saw mangled bodies of dead shinobi but no sign of life. When he stepped out of the village gates Naruto proceeded to do a number of seals.

_Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)_

When the smoked cleared from the summoning, Naruto was on top of a giant toad smoking a pipe.

"**YO KID WHAT'S UP, WHY DID YOU SUMMON ME HERE IN THE VILLAGE OF RAIN" **Gamabunta spoke to Naruto. Naruto explained that he had just killed the rain leader and some of the rain shinobi defected to the grass. He also told him what he was going to do with this ghost town.

"Ok Gamabunta give me some oil" Naruto spoke while looking towards the village

Katon: Gamayu Endan (Fire Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet)

With that Naruto set fire to hidden village of rain, it was an end of an era, but a start of a golden age for grass. With the village set a flames naruto told Gamabunta to head straight to grass as fast as he could. He needed to make sure that the forces of rain were taken out and the remnants were back safely in is village. Today would be marked as one of the shinobi world's most bloody day as hundreds of shinobi were killed in a bloody battle.

* * *

Five-rain shinobi surrounded the princesses of grass, whom just smirked at their foolishness I mean really have they really never fought against a Hyuuga before. 

_Hakkesho Kaiten (Eight Trigram Palms Heavenly Spin)_

The rain shinobi around Hinata were blown away by her powerful Kaiten and could not survive.

"Don't you forget that I am strongest female shinobi of the grass" Hinata said in a commanding voice.

Over near Kazuki Kazama he was using his Flame Jutsu to completely kill his opponent while the Kibagami clan with their renowned swords techniques were killing the blood thirsty rain shinobi with ease it seems that the rain's most blood thirsty shinobi were their weakest. The were winning this fight even though they had their own causality's the medic clan were quick to heal them as much as they could unless they were dead.

Then battle was wearing down and there were only a handful of rain shinobi left until a huge toad landed on them with a man standing on top of it. The grass-nins hearts and spirits rose as they saw their fearless leader come back with minimal bruises as possible meaning that the rain leader was just all talk and no action. With their leader back the battle of "Red Rain" had ended and thus ending the shortest war in shinobi history.

"Well it seems you guys have everything under control lets go back to grass" Naruto spoke in cheerful voice, however inside he knew he had killed hundreds of people in just one day and that would haunt him forever.

* * *

Naruto stood on the balcony of the Kusakage tower while looking down at his people, with the influx of new villagers and shinobi most of the new arrivals had to sleep in tents until the village could start building more houses for family's and more apartments for single people. He looked over at his village the walls were broken and some houses were destroyed. Even though it was one battle it still affected grass. Grass was still a small village compared to the great five-shinobi villages. However this battle was won too easily. He did not have a lot of conspiracy theories because he knew that grass shinobi deep down were better. However this easy win along with the migration of half of the wave country and rain village populace, will probably spike the attention of villages he didn't want mainly sound and rock. He knew how much they loved war and that any chance to fight and become stronger they would take in a heartbeat. 

Right now Naruto needed an alliance and quickly the problem with grass was that it was in between three powerful villages that could wipe them out easily if they combined forces. However he needed to be strong and address his people.

"My friends we gone through a trying week and even though luck was on our favour we cannot always be lucky. I also must implore you not to celebrate too much as we have just massacred a shinobi village and lots of lives were lost yesterday". Everyone looked down sadly at their leaders words some were crying like the hidden rain survivors.

"However with 'rain' the 'grass' has grown and become more stronger." All the villagers had smiles on their faces at their leaders terrible humour.

"We will grow strong and our wounds will heal. Then the shinobi world will know the name of Kusagakure" with that the whole village erupted in cheers at Naruto's words. Naruto looking down knowing his job was down retired to his office, to surprisingly find Jiraiya there.

"Hey Kusakage-Sama lovely speech should I write that down because you brought tear's to my eyes" Jiraiya spoke teasingly towards Naruto who had a big grin and shook his head at his mentors words.

"So when are you leaving old man" Naruto said with sadness in his voice.

"Sorry Naruto you know me the life of the hermit is the life for me" Jiraiya said in a singsong voice

"Don't you mean the life of the pervert?" Naruto jokingly said to Jiraiya. To which he got loud laugh from the super pervert.

"Don't worry kid I will still come and visit besides I have a new mission now, its to make sure that no one know you're here along with Hinata" Jiraiya said with a big grin.

"I was wondering who was killing all the rumours thanks old man I really owe you one" Naruto said to the toad hermit.

"I can't keep killing those rumours so sooner or later your going to have konoha knocking on your door so I suggest you make this village powerful and quickly" Jiraiya said to Naruto in serious tone. But before leaving he did have something else to say

"So tell me Naruto when are you going to propose to her"? Jiraiya said with a sly grin as he chucked Naruto a custom made ring of the most precious gold and gems. Naruto who had a sly grin on his face and just said as soon as he saw her.

* * *

In the village hidden in leaves the current hokage Tsunade was doing some paperwork as usual when she heard Shizune come in carrying more stacks. 

"Don't you think its stupid for the hokage to do such trivial thing, I mean signing papers that any moron can do" Tsunade said in a moping voice

"Sorry Tsunade-Sama but you have to do this no matter how many excuses you make" Shizune said in a singsong voice. Tsunade just sighed and wonder how Sarutobi-Sensei did this without ripping out his hair.

"Tsunade-Sama I also have news as of yesterday the hidden village of rain is no more, apparently their war with grass ended within a week," Shizune said in a grim voice. Apparently Jiraiya had sent word of what had happened saying he was there and witnessed the battle.

"How can that be I mean rain maybe weak but there no pushovers, that just makes no sense grass cannot be that powerful I mean they were only in a civil war like 10 years ago". Tsunade said in a disbelieving tone. Shizune proceeded to tell her what really happened.

"So grass has basically become an overnight village of power, even though they are nowhere near the power of leaf and mist" Tsunade said in an unhappy voice

"Even though that pervert says that the village has no negative goals it still worries me that they were able to take out a village completely," Tsunade said in a fearful voice.

"Any news on Naruto-kun yet Tsunade-Sama" Shizune said in a hopeful voice hoping that her little brother would come back, she missed him deeply and so did his friends.

"No Shizune, every time we get near a rumour on Naruto it goes away or just dies" Tsunade said in a unhappy voice

"Jiraiya-sama" Shizune said to which Tsunade nodded knowing that the old pervert was protecting his student as well as person he grew to accept as a son

"God I miss him Shizune, I wish her were here then he would tell what to do and the shout out 'don't worry Tsunade-baa-chan you have the future hokage with you' or something like that" Tsunade said in a very convincing naruto impression making Shizune chuckle.

"God I wish I would hear a voice say 'baa-chan' one more time," Tsunade said in sad voice.

"I miss him too Hokage-Sama" A voice came from the doorway said. In the doorway a solemn looking Sasuke was standing there with guilt ridden face.

"I have completed the S-Rank missions without worry or problems I will take the next one as soon as possible" Sasuke said trying to block the memories of the day Naruto left.

"Sasuke don't blame yourself its not your…" Tsunade started to say but was cut off by an angry Sasuke.

"Of course it's my fault if it wasn't for…" Sasuke shouted angrily but stopped himself when he saw Tsunade's face.

"When was the last time you took your medications Sasuke" Tsunade said in a calm voice.

Sasuke looked at his watch and sighed out " I am an hour overdue my next pill"

"Go home Sasuke take your pills and Meditate only then can you be fully cured" Tsunade said in a calm voice. Sasuke nodded and left at once to the Uchiha compound. Tsunade's thought were chaotic she never knew the extent of mental damage the Jutsu Tsukiyomi (Moon Reader) did on a person until she saw Sasuke records. It was all thanks to Sakura who found the problem with Sasuke after he came back from a mission bloodied up. No normal medic-nin would have found it only a person like Sakura, Shizune or Tsunade would have found it. Apparently Itachi used the Jutsu to completely destroy Sasuke's normal personality and emotions. It made sense now according to people who knew Sasuke when he was a boy; he was supposed to be a fun loving and caring kid only wanting to get recognition from his family.

Uchiha Itachi had completely destroyed Sasuke mentally with both of his Tsukiyomi, because he had it for so long it started to corrupt his brain. Not just that but Orochimaru's little gift didn't help either, the chakra that was put into Sasuke corrodes Sasuke's mind making him want to just fight. The poor kid never had a chance he had to take special medication made by the trio medics themselves to try and keep his mental stability proper. When the rest of Naruto's friend found out they wanted to apologize to Sasuke for not being there for him. But he wouldn't take there apologise, he just said that it was his fault that Naruto left and the reason why his friends were always sad. So he distanced himself from everyone trying to keep the pain away. He now did S-Rank mission hoping he would just die, Sasuke no longer craved revenge he just wanted forgiveness from Naruto and most of all Sakura.

Even though Sakura found the cause for Sasuke's erratic behaviour she still didn't have it in her to talk to Sasuke after all the rejections and his fault for making Naruto leave. They were lucky to find the corroded damage to Sasuke's brain because they were able to stop it happening to Kakashi who would have gone crazy as well because of Itachi's Tsukiyomi.

Tsunade let out a sigh after all Sasuke went through she could not hate him, she just whished that if Naruto saw him again that he would forgive for his instability. But most of all she wished her Naruto was safe and out of trouble right now she had to deal with the damn council again.

"Tsunade-Sama your not thinking of killing the council like Sasuke-san said" Shizune asked knowing exactly what her mentor was thinking

"No Shiz that would be to messy, beside I can't be asked" Tsunade said in a lazy tone to which Shizune sweet dropped.

* * *

Naruto was currently patting his stomach after having another round of delicious food from his fantastic girlfriend, who was smiling at Naruto's satisfaction. 

"Wow Hina-Chan your cooking seems to be getting better and better I mean wow that super awesome" Naruto said with a fox like grin on his face.

"Naru-kun you say that every time you have my cooking" Hinata replied back with a trade mark Hyuuga blush while going towards the kitchen to clean the dishes that were in the sink.

"I am serious Hina-Chan it's just so addictive, I mean you must have put crack in this or maybe some other drug, that explains the addictiveness but what about the great taste" Naruto said to his lover with knowledgeable grin. Hinata never one to miss an opportunity to tease her lover, she stood in the doorway and posed against the doorway showing off her creamy smooth legs. She looked at Naruto with the sexiest eyes she could muster and said.

"So how do you explain why your addicting to me Naruto it must be that I have a thin layer of crack as well on my soft creamy skin" Hinata spoke to Naruto in the most sultry voice he had ever heard with that she blew a kiss and a wink at Naruto, who could only groan out load.

"Hina-Chan why must you torture me like that" Naruto groaned out loud.

Hinata who could only smile at her torture when she felt a pair of muscular arms grab her waist and pull her against a body. She felt Naruto's hot lips trace kisses down her neck and his hands massage her breasts she couldn't help but moan out loud. She heard Naruto say some dirty words but that only turned her on more. Right now she really wanted to be fucked senseless by Naruto, while she screamed out load into the heavens. But Naruto spun her around and brought his hands to hers. He looked straight into her eyes and spoke.

"Hina-Chan words cannot express how much I love you, I know this is not how it's done normally but I am not a normal man. What I am trying to say is…well let me show you. I was always better with actions then words". Naruto spoke while reaching inside his pocket to bring out a box. Hinata's heart started speeding up at the possibility of Naruto's next words. Hinata nearly screamed out loud when she saw the most beautiful ring she ever saw lay in the box.

"Hina-Chan, would you allow me to spend the rest of life with you, would you allow me to grow old and grey with you, would you marry me Hyuuga Hinata" Naruto spoke his heartfelt confession towards the women he loved. Hinata's dream came true and she couldn't speak so she let Naruto put the ring on her ring finger. When she held her hand up she grabbed Naruto in a big Hug and Started to cry and say she loved him. Unfortunately someone opening the door and telling Naruto some grim news in a frantic voice interrupted happy moment.

"Kusakage-sama please forgive my interruption but Kenshin-san of the former rain has committed suicide"

* * *

A/N: Well there's chapter 7 for everyone sorry for the cliffhanger but I like to keep you on edge for the next chapter. The reason I made Sasuke "a good guy" was because I wanted to explain his irrational behaviour and sadistic thoughts. With Itachi fucking up his mind twice you had to feel the effects of something. Also thank you to people who said my lemon was good if I am allowed to post another lemon in the chapter then I will if not then that's fine because I don't know if your allowed to do that. I hope I haven't disappointed anyone with the war I just didn't want to draw it out don't worry if grass has another war I will make it an epic. Also I am kinda disappointed that this fic has less reviews that my other story I thought this fic was more interesting and more original that raging storm but oh well if you like my other fic more than bring on the reviews. Happy reading and reviewing. 

**FuriousDeragonmaji: Hopefully this fic answered your questions then if not tell me.**

**VenomLord: Also I hope I gave you Konoha's perspective and answered some questions.**

**Neccor: Thank you for your review and hopefully answered some questions I might have Sasuke fight in a crazed state mode against Naruto **

**Blue Moiraine Sedai: Well I don't hate or like Sasuke but in this fic it might go either way thank you for telling me my lemon was good it really warms my heart teehee**

**Kyubbi-Sama: Thank you and will do**

**ShadowRain313: I am glad I made you happy and thank you for your compliments**

**Angel of Forgotton Souls: I guess I really gave it to rain**

**narut0-fan101: Er thanks I Thank you as well makes my day when someone acknowledges my work.**

**Dragon Man 180: Thank you as well, that why I did a NaruHina pairing in the first place you don't see many well written or lemon fics.**

**Rune: You will just have to wait and see sorry if you can't take the suspense but that's what I am good at**

**full-metal-sousuke: Lol I did not even realise I did that sorry I if I confused you thanks for pointing out my mistake.**

**Bakanobakas: Heh heh I think you read my mind even though I wanted it to be a surprise.**

**naruto4892: will do and thank you **

**Hybrid thing: Thanks will update as soon as possible.**

**Shadow Dragon12: will try and fix that, I guess I might need a beta reader.**

**darkwriter11: hopefully I have kept you more excited aswell**

**the master full one Thank you so much, it really makes my week when someone says something as good as that**

**always lost123: will do and thanks **

**warprince2000: hopefully that answered your questions and kept you excited **

**HolyKnight5: I hope you like my version of the war. **

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed my last chapter and my pervious chapters. As always it gives me fuel to keep on writing.**


	8. Chapter 8: A Golden Age

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way or form and if I did why would I write fan fiction. Mr.Masashi Kishimoto owns it.

* * *

Chapter 8: A Golden Age

* * *

The sight that Naruto and Hinata took in was not something a proud shinobi would do. When the grass-nin looked at Kenshin eyes you could see the pain and defeat reflect of his brown eyes. 

"But…why would Kenshin do such a thing he told me he had a family and that he wanted to protect his people" Naruto asked in a confused and desperate voice. All he saw was that Kenshin's sword was still lodged in his stomach and that the blood around him was starting to dry.

"Well Kage-sama I can you for sure that this was no murder, not even the most trained shinobi can make a suicide look this convincing. Also if you do fake a suicide there is always tell-tell signs that it was faked" one of Naruto's elite anbu told him. This made Naruto even sadder to know that this was a true suicide.

"Did he leave any messages or any specific messages?" Hinata asked to the Special anbu group. They all shook their heads as a sign of no. Naruto was standing there looking dumbfounded, not able to comprehend why such a great shinobi would kill him self unless…Naruto looked deeper at Kenshin's face and saw the resemblance.

"Could you please tell me Kenshin's real name please" Naruto asked one of the former rain shinobi, who looked startled that the Kusakage was able to figure Kenshin's heritage. Naruto looked at the former rain nin and saw the look that crossed her features.

"Kenshin…" Naruto whispered as he fell to his knees. The other grass shinobi looked confused at the secret conversation that was going on between the Kusakage and the former rain-nin.

"Kenshin's real name is…Gaoh Kyougoku Hinowanokami the V. He was in line to be the next leader of rain" The former rain nin told everyone whom looked shocked beyond words.

"So did he kill him self because he let his village be destroyed or because he was ashamed to have been born of the Hinowanokami clan". Naruto said in a grim voice. Everyone tried to think of an answer but couldn't think of anything that made sense.

Naruto just kept thinking that he let down Kenshin and if he was more aware of his state he could have done something. The next day everyone was told of Kenshin's suicide and the Kusakage's engagement. It was a weird day of happiness and sadness but the people of grass got over the day's tragedy.

Naruto who previously thought to send grass shinobi to the chuunin exam didn't allow it and sent the genins he thought were chuunin level and above to anbu special ops. The academy was totally revamped as Naruto started to make shinobi's specialise in certain areas so that they don't waste years of their shinobi career.

However Naruto was thinking of his wedding day, which was very close, and couldn't help but think he was the luckiest man in the world. It seemed that the whole villages morale seemed to boost as the two strongest shinobi's tied the knot. Everyone was getting excited for the occasion the whole town was lit up and it would be a public wedding as the whole village was invited. But Naruto had no rest as he was currently looking over some potential clans to come into the village. He didn't even notice his beautiful fiancée walk into the room. Naruto's thoughts were still clouded from the war and Kenshin's suicide so he was startled out of his thoughts when he felt a pair of soft hands cup his cheeks from behind his chair.

"Hina-Chan" Naruto shouted out in a surprised voice seeing the Hyuuga goddess standing there in all her glory. Naruto noticed she was currently wearing a Hyuuga robe, which showed a generous amount of cleavage. Of course being warm blooded male Naruto couldn't help but get a hard on from the look he was getting from Hinata and the view of her voluptuous breasts. She had a small smile on her face and a glint in her eye that made Naruto's blood boil and his palms sweat.

"Naruto-Kun you look like you could use some stress relief Hinata style," Hinata said with an impish grin and a giggle in her voice.

* * *

LEMON ALERT

* * *

Naruto saw Hinata go down to her knees and slowly unzip Naruto's zipper and fish out Naruto's 'raging demon'. Naruto's breath started to quicken with anticipation, he loved Hinata's blowjobs. 

Hinata saw Naruto's face and quivering cock and could not help but smile at her self for making Naruto feel like that. As she was stroking the length of his cock she couldn't help but marvel at the length and girth. Hinata slowly licked her lips letting her pink moist tongue grace her soft supple lips.

Naruto who saw Hinata's little lip licking couldn't help but have a huge grin on his face. He felt Hinata lick and the length of his hard cock and moan out load Hinata's name.

"Hina-Chan god I love it when you do that" Naruto moaned out.

Hinata who just had a small smile on her face slowly enclosed Naruto's dick in her small wet mouth and started to pump and suck his manhood. Hinata who had a biased opinion loved the taste of her lover's penis and loved to give him blowjobs. As she started to suck and make slurping noises she twirled her tongue around his length. She would always suck the head of the cock, knowing that gave Naruto ultimate pleasure.

Naruto could feel her head bobbing up and down on his length. Her mouth felt incredible on his cock and the suction she provided was incredible. Naruto started to feel Hinata deep throat him as his dick hit the back of her throat.

Hinata couldn't always do this, she had learnt this from her many sexual adventures with Naruto and knew he loved this the most. She could feel Naruto's balls tighten as she was lightly massaging them. This meant he was close to coming. Hinata released his cock from her mouth and opened her robe open so that her large breasts could be free.

Naruto groaned out loud at not being able to release his load into Hinata's hot mouth. But a grin started to form on his face when he saw Hinata open her robe and release her large breasts. Naruto couldn't help but shout out Hinata's name as she brought her large tits and slid his manhood in between them. Naruto saw Hinata bring her tits up and down on his length and lick the head of his cock. Naruto knew he wouldn't last much longer and started to grab her soft but firm boobs and pump them fast while groaning out load.

"Hina-Chan I'm COMING" Naruto shouted and emptied his seed all over Hinata's breasts and face. Hinata felt Naruto's hot semen splash her face and breasts and brought his cock to her mouth and sucked on it to get every last drop into her mouth.

Naruto was now starting calm down and saw Hinata wipe cum of her face and tits with a hanky from her robe. Naruto saw that her pussy was on full display, as she didn't were panties or a bra with her robe. Also he wasn't going let Hinata go out empty handed, as his cock was already hard from seeing Hinata's large bosoms.

Hinata felt Naruto grab her and put her on his lap. She squeaked as she felt Naruto's wet lips against her own and they started to kiss passionately. Hinata felt Naruto pick her ass up and start to impale her vagina with his hard stick. Naruto felt Hinata's pussy juices trickle down his dick and drip of his cock.

"Damn Hina-Chan your so wet I can hardly believe it, your just a little Hyuuga slut that's wanted my cock all day isn't that right" Naruto whispered into her ear as he started pumps her slowly.

"Oh…Naru…to…kun yes I wanted your hard dick all day. I am your little Hyuuga slut" Hinata said with a flushed face, she loved it when he talked dirty it really turned her on.

Naruto smiled and started to suck oh her right nipple. He was picking up the pace as Hinata found the rhythm. His hands were groping and fondling her smooth ass cheeks as his lips kept switching between both nipples.

Hinata brought her hands into Naruto's shirt and started scratch his muscles. Hinata started moaning loudly as she felt Naruto slamming his dick into her pussy and his ball slap her against her. Hinata brought her hands from his shirt and started to tangle his hair and moan out load.

All that could be heard from the room was the slapping sound of Naruto and Hinata's lovemaking. His leather chair started to squeak and groan as Naruto roughly slammed his dick against Hinata's soft wet pussy.

Naruto was in heaven as felt his and Hinata's climax coming quicker. He removed his hands from her ass and brought them to her tits and started to roughly massage them making Hinata scream and moan louder. Naruto and Hinata stared at each other's eyes while they were pumping and knew they hopelessly in love.

"Oh…God Naruto-Kun I am going to…AHHHHHHH" Hinata screamed out her climax as Naruto felt the walls of her vagina clamping around his manhood he also released his seed into her vagina and shouting out Hinata's name as he buried his face in her neck.

* * *

LEMON END! (Dont worry its my last for this story dont want to make this some sort of erotic fic)

* * *

They both were sweating profusely and had sheen of fine sweat covering there body. In the process of lovemaking Naruto found he was naked as well as Hinata. He couldn't help but chuckle out load. 

"Its good being the Kusakage" Naruto said out load as Hinata went down on her knees again to give him the utmost pleasure.

* * *

The wedding was a very extravagant event as the entire village turned up. Naruto knew this wedding was also a boost for the people of grass and former rain-nin. It was amazing that the former rain had quickly sworn allegiance to grass and got along well with other people from the village. Naruto couldn't help but feel secure knowing that he was a leader for a village that loved him and had a beautiful wife that would love him forever. There was a lot of partying and dancing and Naruto revealed to his people what a terrible dancer he was even after getting lessons. The whole village laughed at their powerful leader being so hopeless at dancing. Naruto couldn't help but feel that life was starting to become really good and that it could only get better. 

Naruto knew he had to keep diligent and not get to bigheaded, right now he had make sure the village was secure and that they had enough shinobi. It had been three months since his wedding and news spread quickly of grasses victory over rain. It seemed clans and wandering shinobi wanted to join a village that was growing quickly and become part of something great.

Naruto was currently looking at several clan's heads and shinobi's. Apparently they wanted to join. He of course looked at their past and motivation as well as skills. He was pleased to see none of them were crazy or big headed. They all seemed to be trying to find a place called home. Naruto could tell these clans and shinobi's would make a great addition to his village and quickly accepted them having enough room in his village. The production of houses shops and other monuments were coming along nicely and quickly no one was homeless anymore and trade had opened up for the village. The borders of Grass had increased that it took all of hidden rains former territory and non-shinobi villages had joined making the country of grass much bigger.

Once the new clan heads and shinobi left the room Naruto turned to two files that needed his utmost attention. First was that Naruto needed to have a genin team even if he was the Kusakage. It was some unwritten law in the shinobi world that a jounin should mange at least one team unless they are killed in the line of duty. Naruto of course wanted a challenging team so he looked at the current list of genins. 3 shinobi's Naruto was looking at were the dead last of the academy and had according to the chuunin instructors had no real talent at all. Naruto smiled at himself he really loved challenges and what better challenge then to make the 3 worst shinobi's of grass into some of the greatest.

The last agenda of the day was to try and see what the other shinobi villages were up too. Apparently Orochimaru and Kabuto had come back to sound and they seemed to have brought back some frightful shinobi's with them mostly S-Rank criminals. It was only a matter of time till he attacked konoha, but he needed to ally himself with a shinobi village as powerful as konoha. Naruto's thoughts however were broken as his sectary opened the door to tell him he had a visitor.

The mystery man had walked through and Naruto couldn't help but wonder was he saw this man before. 4 guards, 2 from grass and 2 from the hidden village of waterfall accompanied the man…it was then he realized who the man was.

"Its been a while Naruto, its seems your doing well" The man told Naruto in a good naturedly voice.

"Shibuki what are you doing here...please-please sit down" Naruto replied back in a startled voice.

"I hope I didn't surprise you Naruto but our countries are not that far apart" Shibuki told Naruto with a smile.

"So tell me what brings you to my humble home" Naruto asked Shibuki. He then started to listen carefully to Shibuki's explanation for being here. Apparently the sound had secretly launched a skirmish against waterfall trying to secure the hero water. Unfortunately for the sound konoha was informed and they had sent a group of anbu to help with the defence. But even with the help of leafs forces waterfall had suffered a huge loss and was on the verge of being wiped out.

Naruto thought it was weird for their leader to be out of his village when they need him the most…there was something he wasn't telling him…unless. Naruto voiced his thoughts towards Shibuki and his response shocked him.

"Naruto, Orochimaru wanted the water from our great tree and told us if he couldn't have it no one could, he brunt the tree to the ground" Shibuki responded to Naruto in a dejected voice. Naruto was shocked beyond belief, it made no sense for Orochimaru to go after the water in the first place let alone burn it. 'Something is wrong I can feel it, this isn't right why would that snake freak go to all that length to do that' Naruto thought to himself.

"I know what your thinking and it puzzles me too, luckily Jiraiya-sama was there, I knew he was your mentor so I knew I was in good hands" Shibuki said with a little smile on his face.

Naruto noticed the smile and immediately got up and looked out the window. What he saw out the window made his jaw drop. Outside was a group of 100 waterfall residents standing outside the village gates. Naruto was who still recovering fro the shock looked behind and knew what Shibuki was here for. Naruto couldn't help but let out a loud laugh.

* * *

In the middle of the forest Naruto was sitting down after an afternoon's workout and was thinking of the day's events. Apparently the damage to waterfall was so extensive that they couldn't live in the village anymore and had to leave and migrate somewhere else. Jiraiya who was there told them to go to grass and they would receive a pleasant surprise. Shibuki officially requested to become part of the village of grass and hopefully expand the village even more as wells as the country's border's. Naruto let out a low chuckle and thought his village seemed to be a beckon for people wishing to make a new start. He also had met his three new genin students and each one of them seemed to be very bad at what they did. He would go test them later on but not now he needed to think properly. 

Naruto however felt something in the air was wrong…a barrage of kunai and shuriken came flying towards Naruto. Naruto merely sidestepped the weapons as if it were child's play.

4 shinobi's seemed to land around surrounding him in a circle almost taunting him to do something. Naruto couldn't see if they had any headbands because they all were wearing dark red cloak's that covered any feature's they had. Upon closer inspection Naruto looked at the four cloaked assassins and saw they had a sound symbol on there shoulder which was dark purple in colour.

"So it seems Orochimaru and Kabuto are back from their honeymoon and look what they brought back" Naruto said in a taunting voice but received no reply. 'I guess they really don't care about Orochimaru…so its true they must be…but something doesn't feel right' Naruto thought to him self.

Naruto quickly withdrew both his blades as the four other shinobi took out shurikens in each finger waiting for him to make a move. Naruto knew these shinobi were no normal brand he could tell they were letting of some sort of evil chakra. It wasn't demonic but just had an evil feel to it just like Kyuubi's.

They all threw their shuriken with blistering speed towards Naruto who merely deflected it with his 2 swords and jumped at closet assassin using one of his new Kenjutsu moves which was a series of 20 whirlwind slashes.

_Uzumaki Clan Kenjutsu: Secret Heaven Moon Finish_

The poor assassin had no chance and was quickly taken cut into millions of pieces. Naruto landed gracefully to see the other three assassins taking a step back carefully.

One of the other assassins ran to Naruto blindly charging at him not caring for his safety. Naruto looked at his movements, something was defiantly off…at first he felt evil chakra now it was normal. It must have been a genjutsu meaning that these guys were either fakes or something else. Naruto used his two blades and pushed back the foolish shinobi with a quick shove of the blunt side. The sound shinobi was pushed back towards his comrades.

Naruto needed to finish this quick and proceeded to use on of his original Jutsu. He appeared behind all three of the cloaked shinobi's and did a number of intricate hand seals and released his Jutsu.

_Uzumaki Clan Hijutsu: Hell Fire Hurricane_

It was a combination of wind and fire element that took care of the shinobi's they merely were shredded by the hurricane that appeared out of nowhere. Then they were burnt to a crisp by the concentrated flames that sprouted from Naruto's mouth. Naruto who was looking at the four bodies couldn't help but think that it was too easy. Did Orochimaru underestimate him that much…unless?

Naruto quickly ran to the bodies and looked at the faces of the men and any tattoos on their arms. What he saw shocked him; on the right shoulder of a cloaked shinobi was a leaf anbu tattoo. Not just any tattoo, this was from the group called roots. A number of grass shinobi landed next to him and quickly asked if he was okay. The grass shinobi had felt a chakra spike of five people near the Kusakage's training area and went to investigate.

"Kusakage-Sama are you ok? Do you have any injuries?" A grass shinobi asked with concern.

"Yeah I am fine, thanks for asking…Genjuro could you come over here and look at this," Naruto said in a commanding tone. The powerful senin level shinobi walked over to Naruto and looked at what he was pointing at. He was so surprised he didn't know what to do when he looked at the anbu tattoo. Naruto knew that the evil bastard of roots wanted sound taken care of but to try and make grass declare war on sound was just too much.

"Naruto-Sama they must think you're a threat to konoha, but for them to go to such lengths" Genjuro said with a disbelieving tone. Kazuki was also there and trying to see any marks that would make the shinobi from leaf but all he was some strange tattoo.

"Yo Naruto I cant see anything, how do you know this leaf anbu." The flame master asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Well you see Kazuki this special tattoo is issued to leaf anbu corps so that they can be distinguished by their allies" Naruto explained to Kazuki who looked shocked that the leaf would actually go to such lengths to start a huge war.

"This however is not the work of the hokage merely a subdivision in konoha called roots," Naruto said to his subordinates. Naruto however didn't know what to do now; this assassination attempt wasn't to kill him but to merely bring bad blood between grass and sound. Naruto looked up into the air and told his anbu to dispose of the bodies. Right now he had to make a plan to try and tackle this issue. Naruto was interrupted out of his musing when a chuunin by the name of chizuru came rushing towards him and said that Hinata was in the hospital. Naruto thinking the worst rushed of to the hospital at lightening pace towards his beloved wife.

* * *

In a village hidden among the leaves a young anbu captain was walking slowly towards the headquarters of the former anbu roots leader danzo, as roots was shutdown many years ago. He wondered why the war mongering shinobi wanted his presence. He entered the building with thoughts clouding his brain. The drugs that Tsunade and the other medic nins developed were slowly starting to deteriorate. He could feel his body was adapting to the drug and was staring to have little effect to calm his brain. The only thing that kept him sane was his many hours of meditation. In his meditative state he could at least keep violent thoughts away from his mind. 

But the curse seal seem to be acting up lately and was giving him much trouble seeing as that Orochimaru had come back from his little adventure with Kabuto. Sasuke entered the desired room to see the scared shinobi looking at him with a calculating gaze.

"Uchiha Sasuke I have requested you here for a simple reason, I need an assassination job done and I need it done quickly. This will be an SS-Rank mission and the hokage doesn't know about," Danzo said towards Sasuke with an arrogant smirk. Sasuke never liked this man and knew he was up to something. Danzo didn't know that Sasuke knew that he had been a target by him.

"Ok tell me the details and the person I am suppose to take out," Sasuke asked danzo in a straight forward voice

"Your target is the leader of grass the Kusakage" Danzo replied back with a grin.

'What the hell' thought Sasuke 'is he crazy that just asking for war' Sasuke's thoughts were raging from this. He knew that Danzo was a bit of a nut but to so openly do this was crazy. Sasuke may not be the biggest patriot for konoha but he damn well didn't want innocent people dying like children. He didn't want kids to become orphans like him. It was the worst experience on earth. Sasuke knew he had to do something quick to stop this nut from trying something.

* * *

Konoha had a lot of jounin and skilled shinobi; they all like to hang out in a bar, which was run by a retired shinobi who had seen a lot of wars. A group of jounin were currently discussing the events that had transpired. 

"So what do you think the village of grass is like, because it seems like a lot of shinobi and clans are settling down there". A pink haired medic-nin by the name of Sakura asked her fellow shinobi.

"Well it seems like some grand village according to Jiraiya-sama, I mean it has remnants of 2 villages as well as some really powerful clans" a white eyed Hyuuga replied with his arm around his girlfriend Ten-Ten.

"Yeah I heard that the clan named Kurokouchi, you know the one that has that bloodline limit which can produce that weird light chakra that" Kiba replied back while leaning back and drinking his sake.

"Yeah I heard that their chakra is suppose to composed of light energy which they drawn upon from the sun," Choji told everyone while digging into his steak.

"Not just that but they have that shinobi who suppose to be one the most powerful Taijutsu user" Shikamaru informed the rest of the group in a lazy tone while getting the attention of the Taijutsu specialist.

"I also have heard of the youthful fighter who has the passion of a thousand men" Lee replied back in an exuberant tone.

"Well I have actually seen him in battle once when my father and I were helping out a village on a S-Rank mission, He uses two forms of fighting one is pressure point fighting the other was chakra enhanced punches." Choji told everyone while helping himself to some chicken.

"I have heard stories of the Kusakage, his power is suppose to be frightful" an emotionless Shino joined in the conversation, while his wife who was an anbu integrator and worked under Anko was holding him.

"Hmmm does that mean you're scared of him Shino-kun" a sly women with blue hair replied, her name was Mina and she was from a year lower from the former rookie 9.

"It would be kind of stupid not to be sacred I mean the guy suppose to be a powerhouse, I heard from my dad that he took on S-Rank missions even though he is the leader" Ino replied back to Mina in a gossiping voice.

"Sorry guys I am late but the old hag had me ragged on my latest mission, apparently your not suppose to beat up nobles" A grinning Konohamaru told his fellow jounin as he sat down next to Ino.

"Don't worry you haven't missed much anyways we were just talking about grasses rise to power". Sakura told Konohamaru who had seemed to change quite a lot over the years. 14 year old boy had become a strong jounin, he only recently become one and seemed to have taken a tool when Naruto had left.

"I heard that the rest of your team has gone on a mission must be a boring to be the only jounin of your group" Kiba asked the thirds grandson. Konohamaru just shrugged and told them it was good and bad sometimes.

"I guess we won't see grasses strength until they send some genin to the chuunin exam" Konohamaru gave his opinion, which was greeted with a lot of nods.

There conversation was however halted as a frantic looking came up to them saying that she demanded there presence. All the shinobi got up as quickly as possible to see why Tsunade wanted them so badly.

* * *

Kakashi was currently reading his favourite book as he and the older jounin were discussing the latest events that had transpired. 

"Can you believe it waterfall just left there own village and went off to join grass. Man I never saw that coming" Asuma said taking a long drag from his cigarette.

"Well grass has been prospering lately ever since their new leader came into power it's the fast growing country". A red-eyed Kurenai replied back while leaning back.

"I also heard that they have a bunch of really strong clans, but they are very secretive" A shinobi with goggles said whose name was aoba.

"Not surprising really, they haven't sent a genin squad in over 5 years which was the time of their civil war and the haven't come to the leader meetings that are held every 5 years" Genma told everyone with a senbon needle sticking out of his mouth.

"What scares me you guys is that will grass attack leaf because of Danzo's stupidity, they are really strong and what they lack in numbers they make up in quality," Asuma asked everyone.

"Don't worry guys grass wont attack they have a really smart and level headed leader" Kakashi joined in the conversation quashing everyone's worries

"Rival Kakashi how does one as hip as you know about the Kusakage, have you been doing some youthful missions to grass" Gai asked Kakashi in his usual weird way.

"Hmmmmmmm did you say something" Kakashi said with a lazy eye.

"OH MY GOOOOD!" Gai Shouted into the heavens as a waterfall appeared out of nowhere behind him. All the jounin assembled just looked creep out as Gai did that weird pose. Kakashi however was thinking how he knew whom the Kusakage was and when he met him.

_Flashback 6 months _

_Kakashi was shocked beyond belief; he looked at the Kusakage in the face. Naruto however had a huge smile and asked what was up. Kakashi was out on a mission to scout grass and to see if they were hostile or not. He never thought he see Naruto wearing a kage robe and out in the middle of the grassy field. _

_"Well Kakashi-sensei its been a while, you see I felt a peculiar spike that was familiar I thought I would come out here to see it" Naruto said in a usual Naruto like voice. They both catch up on events that had happened since Naruto and Hinata's leaving. Naruto had learnt much as well as Kakashi._

_Flashback end_

Kakashi knew to keep Naruto's secret until the time was right for Naruto to revel himself. Kakashi told Naruto how proud he was of his former student and that he deserved to live in a village that loved him not hated him. It was weird for Kakashi because he was probably the only jounin that had nothing to live for. He had no dreams or ambition. Kakashi was still trying to find something to live for.

The jounins assembled however were broken out of their thoughts and Shizune came running up to them saying Hokage-Sama demanded their presence.

* * *

"So Jiraiya tell how strong has that snake freak is, I mean he almost wiped out a village if it wasn't for our help" Tsunade asked her long time friend who was standing looking out the window. 

"Well ever since Orochimaru and Kabuto have come back from their honeymoon they seem to have gotten very bold in their attacks". Jiraiya told Tsunade who snorted at Jiraiya's childish joke.

"I heard they seem to have gotten that group crimson blade, they were supposed to be bunch of shinobi who just liked to kill" Tsunade replied back while taking a sip of her sake.

"Well it doesn't matter because waterfall is gone and now we have 2 shinobi countries and half of wave gone in the span of 4 months," Jiraiya told Tsunade in a grim voice.

"Yep and all those forces have gone to grass who seemed to have become a really big threat if they keep up this growth they are most likely to become the most strongest shinobi village in the area" Tsunade said to Jiraiya who looked back with an unreadable expression. Jiraiya just looked out once more to the window and then went to take his leave.

"So what do you want to do about that old fool Danzo"? Jiraiya asked Tsunade.

"Well your friends with grass so go tell him about the situation and I will make sure he doesn't send anyone else out on a suicide mission" with that Jiraiya took his leave to make sure Naruto was all right.

"Jiraiya before you go tell me, why are you so keen to destroy every little lead we have with Naruto" Tsunade asked in a curious voice.

"I have my reason's Tsunade beside now's not the time for Naruto to come out yet, but don't worry when he does he will blow you guys away". Jiraiya finished with a proud voice.

Tsunade was now turned her attention towards some papers when suddenly someone entered the room. It was Sasuke and he looked a bit scared and worried.

"What's the matter Sasuke you looked like you seen the worst horror film in the world" Tsunade asked Sasuke in a joking tone. But when Sasuke sat down and told him his story she started to get pissed.

"SHIZUNE GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW!" Tsunade shouted out to her assistant/apprentice. Sasuke jumped at Tsunade's shouting and saw a dishevelled looking Shizune come in with a scared face. Tsunade barked her orders to bring in a select few jounin as quickly as possible

* * *

"It seems that Sasuke has brought some rather disturbing news to me I think you should all hear it" Tsunade said in a grim voice while the assembled shinobi looked a bit shocked from the news that Sasuke just told them.

* * *

Naruto was running so fast he didn't know that he was knocking people over in his haste. He quickly got to the hospital to see a lot of people around and then he saw Hinata smiling at the front desk with the head doctor. Naruto didn't know what to do so he let his body make the decision and ran up to his wife and hugged her with so much love. 

Hinata was startled to see her husband act that way. He started mumbling something about how worried he was and that he thought something bad had happened to her. Hinata smiled and told him she was all right.

"So then why are you at the hospital" Naruto asked in a confused voice not knowing why his love was here.

"Well…Naruto-kun…I am pregnant" Hinata said with a small smile on her face.

Naruto being the grand shinobi he was looked between Hinata and the head doctor and promptly fainted with a big thud.

* * *

"Well Tsunade-sama what are we going to do" Shizune asked her leader. Who looked very serious. 

"The only thing we can do which is to kill Danzo" Tsunade said with firmness shocking the people in the room.

* * *

A/N: Well there's chapter 8 sorry for such a long delay but I have been playing this game non-stop and become really addicted so I quickly rushed this chapter so none of my fans kill. My other lemon is up and the last one for this story, if anyone is offended then I will take it down only if a lot of people are but I have clearly warned you guys and you don't have to read it you can skip it because it doesn't progress the story the much. A lot of people want me kill Sasuke, first I would like to say I don't like Sasuke as a character in general. But I want him to have role in this story as the guy who is seeking redemption. That said and done sorry for such a short chapter I promise the next one will twice as long. Meaning it will be 10,000 words. Also thank you for everyone who has reviewed I never thought I would get so many reviews. Happy reading everyone. Boy I love cliffhangers it makes people wet their pants to see what would happen next. Special thanks to my beta reader Wraith227 for telling what to take out and shit even thought I don't seem to have any spelling mistakes according to him or grammar.

* * *

**Response to my beloved reviewers:**

**Ozoroni:**_lol I really am a sadistic bastard lol I love when people just squirm after a cliffhanger gives me a big smile_.

**Rasengan-Up-Your-Ass:**_ Thanks for the cookie hopefully this met your standards. Sorry for the long delay, btw love your penname made me chuckle when I first saw it _

**JohnD:**_ lol your review inspired me to just write this chapter as quickly as possible, lol my ego as risen._

**Minako Aino**:_ I am glad someone wants an ok Sasuke everyone wants me too kill him lol._

**DarkNexus:**_ Damn your like the second person who has read my mind, don't worry when the chuunin exams approach it's going to be one heck of a chapter._

**Wraith227:**_ thank you for being my beta reader and hopefully the new bit I added in will make you hate me lol. I was actually going to devote a chapter to OC characters and Jutsu's but I can't be bothered_

**Dragon Man 180**_ lol I just had to add the crack bit cos it sounds like something stupid Naruto would say._

**full-metal-sousuke:**_ future alliances between Naruto and other villages will be integral to the story so you have to wait and see_

**eternalsc3**_ sorry for mixing up both grass and leaf it just hard trying to keep them separate lol I will try harder_

**rune:**_ I added that the academy student have started to specialise _

**HolyKnight5**_: You have some pretty wild ideas unfortunately I don't watch the anime anymore I just read the manga because the anime has killed what Naruto use to be like and made me doubt being a fan for such a horrid run of sagas. But you took like 3 ideas I already had with the roots Gaara and waterfall please more Ideas though it can make my fic only better._

**Marine Brother Shran:**_ err…thanks for such a lovely review? _

**cjcold2**_ you have some good ideas for this fic, I am really considering putting some sort of building type shinobi's _

**Steel Timberwolf:**_ Well you seem to have gotten the motive of Kenshin's suicide done to its core and thanks for your positive comment I can tell you really enjoy my fic_

**KiraraKat:**_ thank you hopefully you will like some of my future fics aswell_

**KingOfShippers:**_ lol we will have to see what Sasuke's fate is _

**ShadowRain313:**_Thank you hopefully this will be up to your standards _

**The Mysterious Nobody:**_don't worry no sasusaku in this story that is one of my hated pairings truth be told I really don't like Sasuke but his role is vital in this story so have to make him a bit good_

**Neccor: **_I don't want to make you confused but village the size of rain isn't that big they will probably have like over 250 shinobi the rest 250 are villagers and so on. Its simple geography because if it were going any bigger it wouldn't be a village it would be town. Plus compared to other 5 its not going to have that many people that's why it's small. I hope that cleared everything up_

**Blitzshadow: **_lol thank you, you get a special thanks for being my 100th review._

**demonkid16 , Dirbatua, Smile Hatred DIMI, Kyuubi-Dono, bounder7985 Spects, Hybrid thing La-Eal, warprince2000 japanese of red dog, FF-loverHP1, Coheed 16, shadow Kyubbi-Sama, darkwriter11**_Thank you people for your reviews, reason for me bunching your names together is because you would get the same answer and also I am really lazy lol._


	9. Chapter 9: A Time For Great Alliances

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way or form and if I did why would I write fan fiction. Mr.Masashi Kishimoto owns it.

Chapter 9: A Time For Great Alliances

Naruto got up grudgingly and looked to the side to find him self-resting on a hospital bed. He didn't remember how he got here all that he remembered was Hinata telling him…

"So your finally awake Naru-Kun god sometimes I swear you can act like a real pansy you know that," A Woman said to Naruto's right. Naruto looked and saw his wife there looking a bit peeved.

"Sorry Hinata-Chan I guess one shock after another really takes a toll on someone's body". Naruto said with a sheepish smile. Hinata looked confused but Naruto explained the assassination attempt on his life. Hinata seemed to get worried and apologised for her comment but Naruto silenced her with a kiss.

Naruto got out of bed and starting jumping up and down saying that he was going to become a father. Naruto looked up and told his wife that they should go home and rest and that she would be pulled of active shinobi duty and until the child's birth she would also get a bodyguard. Even though Hinata protested Naruto wouldn't have it any other way. Because she was the Kusakage's wife someone would defiantly try and assassinate her to get to him.

Naruto was so excited he could barley contain himself this was a dream come true. He never thought that a woman would ever bear the child of a 'demon'.

* * *

It had been 8 months since Hinata become pregnant and her due date was arriving quite soon. It would only be a matter of weeks until she gave birth to their child. Hinata had forbid him form finding out the child's gender saying she wanted it to be a surprise. Even if it were a girl or boy Naruto would love his child. But one thing though Naruto found out was Hinata's food craving and her damn mood swings. Right now he was walking to his genin teams location sporting a huge hand slap. The reason was because Naruto bought Hinata smooth peanut butter instead of chunky peanut butter. How should he know that she wanted that type she asked for just peanut butter? 

As Naruto was walking to his team's spot he saw three boys standing they're having a chat. He smiled at himself; he made sure there wasn't a girl on his team. Naruto wasn't sexist he was a realist and girls only brought problems to young boys. He had seen on many instances that girls would be the falling point of a team. That wasn't the case all the time usually a guy would be the falling point like Sasuke and Orochimaru.

Naruto looked at three boys the first one was Zantetsu Musashi of the legendary Musashi clan. His clan was the oldest one in Grass and very powerful. Unfortunately Zantetsu wasn't a genius or dead last he was the laziest ninja he had ever seen. He reminded him of Shikamaru with the laziness but he wasn't smart at all he just had no motivation. (lol like me). He wore a blue short-sleeved jacket with a red-t-shirt underneath. His pants consisted of a three quarter length shorts, which were also blue. He had red spiky hair that defied the laws of gravity.

Kojiroh Sanada was normal shinobi but came from no shinobi background. His parents were actually restaurant owners who died in the grass civil war. Kojiroh reminded Naruto of Haku because people often mistaken him for a girl. Naruto looked at him and saw he wore a light blue male kimono with a staff strapped to his back.

Naruto turned his attention to the last member of the team who was the true dead last of the team. Shigen Naoe was in essence a very poor ninja he wore very neutral clothes and wasn't loud but 2 qualities he really hated was that A he was a pervert and B he swore like he some sort of disorder.

"Sorry I am late guys Hinata wanted me to make her chocolate milkshake with pure cream" Naruto said while thinking how hard it was to make it.

"Well it's your fucking fault for knocking up our wonderful Hinata-hime you fucking…" Shigen started to swear and Naruto hit him on the head promptly knocking him out.

"Ah Naruto-Sensei good one, when he starts swearing it starts to get really vulgar.

Kojiroh said with starts in his eyes. Kojiroh admired Naruto the most because he was such a great shinobi.

"Wow Naruto-sensei that's a pretty big bruise makes me wonder if I should have a wife or girlfriend if they get that violent". Zantetsu said with a lazy smile while.

"Your such a lazy fuck Zantetsu when you do have sex you probably wouldn't move your fucking…" A recently awoken Shigen woke up and started swearing again when Naruto knocked him out again.

"Ahh man what am I going to do with this swearing idiot" Naruto said while giving out a loud sigh.

Naruto and his genin team had just come back from a C-Rank mission to protect a village from invaders. Naruto being the Kusakage had to wear a disguise so he genjustued his hair red and wore a tengu mask with a long nose. At first his genin team laughed at him but then knew he had to keep a disguise up. They were the luckiest genin in konoha because they were being personally taught by the Kusakage him self.

Naruto sighed to himself as he dismissed his team. They were good bunch of kids but none of them had a dream or ambition in life. Naruto thought of going home but switched to going to the tower to do some paperwork. It was better then getting gentle fisted his dick when he ate her chocolate bar. Luckily Naruto's tenant kept his Naruto Junior alive. Naruto was also getting irritable, because he had harboured a demon that seemed to be constantly in heat and not having sex for a while. Naruto walked into his office and slumped into his chair. He looked over the events of 2 years since he came to this village. A lot had come into place the borders of grass country had increased and he had attracted many people to settle down in villages. Not only that but home-grown shinobi had seemed to increase as more people were sending there kids to become shinobi, Either from the village or from a village inside the country. It was funny because the pervious daimyo had tried to come back to the country saying it was his an brought an army of mercenaries take the village as his own.

The fool never stood a chance as Naruto and his 13 anbu squads took out all the mercenaries and taking the daimyo. Naruto said that they would free him if he gave all his documents and money. Of course like the fool he was accepted and after retrieving the money and files he was executed fro trying to invade a shinobi village.

Naruto made sure that this would never happen so the Kusakage would also govern the country with the help of the 14 villages that surrounded Kusagakure. Naruto was currently going over some plans to look at an extension into village of Lecar, which was a trading village not far from Kusagakure when suddenly.

"KUSAKAGE-SAMA…TOURBLE…at…gate" one of the anbu patrol guards came in huffing and puffing.

Naruto looked up and quickly ran off to the village gates. When he walked past the gates what Naruto saw shocked him around 250 shinobi were near the village with their leader the Tsuchikage. Rock shinobi looked at Grass with a hungry look waiting to destroy it. Naruto though wouldn't allow that to happen no matter what. Naruto landed in front of the crowd to see all the shinobi smirk.

"I am the Tsuchikage, we have allowed this village to live peacefully for 2 years as it grew but now your voluntary is too big and we have come to wipe it of the face of the earth, as you can see this on a quarter of my shinobi force while yours is merely only 500 shinobi at best". The arrogant kage said while smiling a sinister smirk at Naruto who seemed to grit his teeth.

Naruto had his face down and his cap on when around 50 of his shinobi arrived behind him. They wouldn't engage the enemy unless Naruto told them to and at the moment he told them to stay put. Naruto brought his face up and removed his hat to show brilliant locks of golden hair and piercing blue eyes. It seemed like the older generation of the rock shinobi looked a bit freaked out as well as the Tsuchikage. It wasn't until Naruto reached out and took out an oddly shaped kunai that the older generation started shitting there in pants.

"Don't worry men just because he looks like that bastard doesn't mean he his the yellow flash. Besides he is a grass-nin not a leaf-nin," The Tsuchikage said trying to calm his subordinates. Naruto smirked and tapped the floor once.

Tsuchikage looked back at the village to see the Kusakage seemed to have disappeared when he felt a weight on his back. The rock leader knew what it was and started shaking.

"That bastard is my dad and the Jutsu I used wasn't his but my own advance shushin" Naruto spoke while leaning his back against the rock leader. Everyone in the area was shocked at the speed Naruto displayed. It was not humanly possible for a human to move that quickly and look like he was taking a stroll in the park. Naruto clearly had the advantage as he was affecting them mentally rather then physically. Naruto then appeared in front of a visibly sweating rock leader and spoke.

"Leave the country of grass as quickly as you came and we wont have any problems. Also if you mention to anyone that I am here…" Naruto finished saying leaving the threat hanging. It seemed that his words had made the rock shinobi leave in haste. Who would want to fight against the legacy of Yondaime? As soon as Naruto saw them leave he quickly ran to his the top of Kusakage tower. Naruto landed at the top of the tower to see a group of jounins.

"Wow Naruto-Sama they must really fear the yellow flash if they ran like that," Seishiro said with awe.

"We are not out of the woods yet I want you to send an emissary to the Kazekage" Naruto said with and commanding voice. Naruto knew that he had to pullout all the stops now and start to make his move. Rock had already tried something and if Cloud tried to do the same shit he would be in serious trouble. He needed to make all the changes necessary.

Naruto was in his office trying to come with a plan. Grass was geographically fucked because four shinobi villages surrounded them. Naruto looked at his map and saw the grass had become bigger in two years but a war would destroy them. He got lucky with rain. However his luck wouldn't always save him. But one thing was for sure rock had gotten their numbers wrong about his village force besides its quality over quantity. Naruto needed a plan and he needed to do it quickly. Right now the two most powerful villages were the most unpredictable, which were mist and konoha.

Naruto knew that rock wanted him to surrender so that they could take over and become a supreme power. Naruto was currently broken out of his thoughts when his sectary tells him that his wife has gone into labour.

Naruto arrived into the hospital to say that he was not allowed in because he might get in the way. Naruto then resigned himself to wait and sit down. Even thought Hinata couldn't have picked a worse time to go into labour he was glad that he could take his mind of something else. Naruto needed to do something and it clicked the chuunin exam would be held in Sand in 2 years time. Naruto needed grass to be recognized and become the 6th great shinobi country.

"Naruto-Sama even thought we usually don't allow husbands in your wife is requesting that you come in," a nurse said while coming out of the room. Naruto didn't need to be told twice and quickly ran into the room. He saw his beloved wife staring at him with needing eyes. Naruto walked slowly over to her and held her hand tightly and gave it a squeeze. He didn't need to say anything him being there gave Hinata all the strength she needed.

* * *

Naruto stared at the blonde haired bundle, his eyes currently closed. It would only be a matter of days till the little baby opened his eyes. Naruto couldn't believe he had a son and just any son a really cute son. His hair wasn't as light as Naruto's but was still blonde. Naruto thought his child would have had darker hair considering that that Hinata had dark blue hair. Apparently Hinata's mother was a blonde so that probably explained where the other recessive gene came from. (sorry the biology student in me couldn't help but put that in, i would have explained the whole dominant over recessive gene but i am too lazy and it would have bored you to death.)

His son was currently in his mothers lap and looked like sleeping was the best thing. Naruto looked at Hinata who had tears glistening in her eyes as she saw her son.

"Wow he so tiny, I can't believe we were all that small" Naruto said with joy looking at his son. Hinata looked at her husband and smiled but when he saw weird look in his eyes she something happened. She would have asked but knew not ruin Naruto's moment he deserved to bask in joy right now.

* * *

It had been a week since the whole rock incident. Jiraiya had come bearing gifts the same day for Naruto getting Hinata pregnant by giving him an exclusive book of come-come paradise. Naruto however had a better idea for the S-Rank pervert and sent him to sand to convince the Kazekage to come here. All Naruto needed to do was wait the hard was getting him here the easy part would be the convincing.

* * *

Gaara was currently in a meeting with the council and shinobi of sand. The agenda of the meeting was the grass offer. It seemed that grass would like to create an alliance. But half the council was torn between going and not going. 

"Kazekage-sama please for the whole village don't go, this is a trap if anything" a young anbu woman said pleading for her leader not to go.

"Oh for god-sake would you wake up already, look at the map, grass is right smack bam in the middle. If they would want to assassinate the Kazekage they would just create a huge enemy along with konoha" Kankuro shouted at the ignorant shinobi who glared at the puppet master.

"Kankuro is right grass would not benefit from killing me besides that I have heard that rock and cloud don't seem to like there current growth" Gaara said with a wisdom of a leader. Everyone looked at their leader and his brother and knew they were both right.

"Kazekage-Sama and Kankuro are right. I can tell this is a desperation move but the thing is should we get involved in their conflict". Temari asked while leaning back against a wall.

"I think personally it will benefit us greatly seeing as our relationship with cloud and rock has worsened these past 2 years because if Orochimaru's doing" Kankuro said knowing that a huge war was looming and that it would only take the slightest incident to make it happen.

"Kankuro is right we need all the help we can get and I don't like knowing who the leader of grass is. Apparently no one besides grass-nin know who he is and that worries me," Baki said joining in the conversation.

"I think we can trust the leader of grass seeing as he is on friendlily terms with Jiraiya-san" Gaara finished knowing his mind was made up.

"If you're going Kazekage-sama then I am coming with you I wont allow anyone to harm you" the female anbu said with fierce determination. Kankuro just rolled his eyes at the foolish woman swooning over her brother. Gaara and a group of sand-nin would be travelling to grass to negotiate a treaty with them and maybe form an alliance.

* * *

It had been 3 months since the birth of little Sogetsu and Naruto was currently looking after his son as he was in his cradle looking at his father. Sogetsu-Chan had lovely white eyes white a tinge of blue and seemed to be becoming aware of his surroundings by looking around trying to identify people. According to Hinata because he had the byakugan his eyesight would develop much quicker than most normal babies. Naruto remembered his conversation with the fox about his and was pleasantly surprised that the fox couldn't do anything. 

'Oi fox tell me did you do anything dodgy to my son' Naruto asked the 1000-year-old plus demon.

'**Wow kid no hello no gifts you wound me deeply' Kyuubi replied back in the most sarcastic voice.**

'**Don't worry kid its not like I will gain anything from doing something to your son. Besides I have accepted my fate that I will die along with you' Kyuubi said with a bored tone**

'Oh come on fox I know you better than that I mean you must have done something' Naruto asked Kyuubi again knowing the foxes scheming ways 

'**Well if you must know I just gave him a jump-start with my chakra when you were banging that sexy babe of yours. What I mean is that he will have quite a lot of chakra and his human senses will be better like when I upgraded your senses also the byakugan will never die out in his bloodline no matter how dilute you descendents become' Kyuubi finished with a smirk **

'Hey did you do that fox I mean that actually dare I say it a nice thing' Naruto said with a hint of amusement in his voice

'_**Well kid I have to say you have changed my opinion on humans they might not be just edible food anymore. Also for whole year you been banging that babe of yours in every position that a human could possibly do HAHAHAHAHAHA' Kyuubi finished with a huge perverted grin on his face. **_

Naruto sighed to himself, that damn fox activated his hormones so much that when Hinata recovered he was all over her in a second. But he had to admit after giving birth Hinata looked even more beautiful he didn't know how but he just found her more irresistible. One thing however Naruto noticed was Hinata was a lot calmer now that she had a son. I guess Hinata always wanted to have a family of her own like him. Naruto was looking at his son who looking back at him with a silly smile. Naruto started to make funny faces, which earned him a giggle from his son. Naruto felt on top of the world his dream was now a reality and he couldn't wait to live it out till he was an old man. Naruto heard Kazuki walk in and sit down next to him. "So Kazuki how was your mission" Naruto asked Kazuki who was doing silly faces to make Sogetsu-Chan laugh. "Yeah it was ok but do you have to pair me with that uptight woman. Man she really gets on my nerves" Kazuki replied back to Naruto knowing well that he paired him up with Mikoto. They had never got along from day one but everyone one knew that there was some sort of chemistry between them. 

As Naruto and Kazuki were talking Hinata, Hyo, Seishiro, Mikoto, Kyoshiro and Yoshitora Yagami walked into the room to tell them that the preparations for the Kazekage were done and he would be arriving with Jiraiya any moment. All the guys went over to Sogetsu-Chan and started to make funny faces so that they could hear the baby laugh. Naruto smiled knowing that this kid was going to be brought up loved and spoiled by this village.

He looked over at Yoshitora who was part of the fabled Yagami clan that had prospered because of Naruto's decisions and was in line to become the clan head. He was a nice man but his sense of fashion had left something to be desired with a half open robe and funky green hair a lot of people thought that he might not be mentally sane. But Naruto knew that he was loyal shinobi of grass and would give his life to his village.

Naruto then looked at Seishiro who was from a different clan but used flora based Jutsu. Unfortunately his clan was one that was wiped out in the civil war leaving only him alive. It was known that his clan openly sided Shinnosuke and was killed for being so blood thirsty. Seishiro was the black sheep of the family and never liked senseless war. But the Kuki clan were known to harbour ill feeling to the Yagami clan and wanted them destroyed. But Seishiro and Yoshitora were best friends and never could harm each other but Seishiro knew he had to take out his clan for the future of grass.

Naruto often went and had ramen with the man finding out he shared the same passion as Naruto for ramen. It was quite funny because Naruto gave Seishiro a A-Rank mission to convince the man at Ichiraku to come and settle in konoha. He of course had to wear a disguise and said that Naruto was the Kusakage and personally requested that he make Ichiraku Ramen Bar move to grass, of course wanting a there number 1 customer back they accepted also wanting a change of scenery.

"Kusakage-sama I think its time we make our leave" Hyo Ichijou said while staring at Hinata's rack with a perverted grin. Hinata picked up Sogetsu making sure to support his neck seeing as he wasn't that strong enough to support his own neck.

"Naru-Kun you should go, you don't want to keep Gaara-San waiting, I will join you later after I give Sogetsu-Chan his feeding" Hinata told her husband while picking up Sogetsu who started snuggling his mother.

"I join you guys later as well after Hinata-Sama gives me my feeding hehehehehe…" Hyo said with a lecherous grin knowing what kind of feeding Hinata was going to do.

Mikoto promptly knocked him out and dragged him out of the room mumbling something about 'such disrespect' and 'in front of her husband as well'. Naruto smiled at Hyo's antics knowing full well he was just kidding around. But apparently he wasn't always a pervert. As Naruto went through his records he found out that he had lost his entire family to a disease that slowly killed them off and that's why he became a shinobi so that he could try and get the money to cure them. But he was too late and he watched his family slowly die in front of him. Also Genjuro told him that he had 2 girlfriends when he was younger and one of them cheated on him with another man. That man was Shinnosuke Kibagami the previous leader of grass and the same man killed his other girlfriend.

Naruto summarised that he used his perverted nature as a defence mechanism so that no one would get close to him. But he could see that Yuri Washizuka the head of the medic clan was starting to grow fond of him. Naruto made it his mission to try and bring back the old Hyo and make him happy again. But he knew that he was still a pervert at heart.

Naruto started walking with the three other shinobi tailing him towards the audience chamber where the village council and him would try and create and alliance, which would make them or break them.

* * *

Gaara and his entourage, which consisted of his, brother, sensei and an anbu, guard team were walking alongside Jiraiya towards the Kusakage tower. Temari had been left behind too look after the village much to her disappointment. Gaara though looked around the village to see there were so many people happy and chatting away. This village had such a welcoming atmosphere, the kids and people looked so carefree. Such a contrast to what the village was 5 years ago. 

Jiraiya noticed Gaara's shocked expression and smiled knowing that he was going to be shocked even more. Jiraiya noticed Naruto's genin team walking up to them and bowing.

"Jiraiya-Sama, Kazekage-Sama, Kusakage-Sensei has requested us that we show you to the audience chamber in the tower that was newly built so Jiraiya-Sama wouldn't know where it is" Kojiroh Sanada said with a smile and Zantetsu Musashi was holding back the swearing idiot that was Shigen Naoe. He had calmed down lately ever since Naruto had become their sensei but would still swear like it was his second nature.

"Ahh thank-you very much Kojiroh-san show us the way if you please" Jiraiya said in usual perverted way. Shigen was looking up to his hero Jiraiya because he was the fabled sanin and wanted to grow up and become as strong as him. He wasn't a pervert at all and only Naruto knew why he was so messed up. Shigen had a lovely mother and father and three wonderful elder sisters. But Shinnosuke's right hand man Zankuro Minazuki killed his father when war broke out. But that's not all he tied up him up and raped his mother and sister in front of his eyes until they were dead.

Zankuro Minazuki ran away with his master from the village and left a mentally scared Shigen who vowed revenge if it was the last thing he did. So he came up with this mask so one would know that he was a scared 8-year-old boy trying to get those nightmares out of his head.

Jiraiya looked at the boy and smiled at him because it was Jiraiya who found him crying in his house those years ago. He was only passing by the village and didn't know that civil war had broken out so he helped the remaining grass-nin find any survivors. When he saw the boy tied up and crying and shaking looking at the beaten and raped bodies of his mother and sisters Jiraiya hurled his guts not knowing a human being could put a small child through such torture.

Cloud was a village that would most likely declare war on grass with the influx of ex-grass-nins who wanted nothing more then to destroy the village. As they reached the tower and audience chamber Gaara noticed that there were 15 people assembled around 16-chair circle. He looked and saw four high level jounins in the room along with a senin level shinobi. Gaara looked forward and saw the Kusakage in a robe and hat that hid everything and his back was facing him.

"Please Kazekage-Sama sit down, would you like anything to eat or drink…" Mikoto said while stepping forward to ask the Kazekage but was cut off by the Kazekage's female guard who rudely interrupted.

"No he wouldn't like anything made by you," The female anbu said with a glare. Kankuro sighed to himself at the stupidity of the woman.

"Its amazing that every time you open your mouth you prove that your an idiot" Kankuro said with a glare to the female anbu while muttering curses

"Please ignore my guard she takes her job a bit too seriously she meant no disrespect right Yuna-San" Gaara said and asked towards his guard with a glare who shook her head and shrunk back.

"Hahahahaha you haven't changed a bit Gaara" Naruto informed him while turning and facing him so that he could revel his identity. Gaara was shocked who the Kusakage was; he couldn't believe that it was Naruto. Yuna the anbu shinobi was ready to jump and shout at the leader of grass for not addressing the Kazekage properly when she heard laughter.

Gaara was laughing slowly and quietly but began to grow louder. The anbu guard were shocked that their normally emotionless leader was laughing openly and with happiness. Kankuro and Baki looked at Naruto and started laughing as well and good laugh.

"God Naruto, you don't know how many times you surprise me. But this really takes the cake" Gaara said to Naruto after calming down. All the other sand-nin looked at Gaara to hear him such out of character words.

"Well Gaara I aim to please, I am glad your doing well I like to introduce you to the council of the village of grass" Naruto said while taking a seat. Gaara was still shocked that Naruto was the hero of grass but quickly shook his head. Of course it was Naruto he's probably the only guy to make this village so great.

"Forgive me Gaara for such secrecy but you should know that I had to keep this up so that konoha doesn't know I am here well not yet anyways" Naruto said with a smile. Gaara shook his head and told Naruto it was ok. The meeting went underway and they discussed to each other the details of the alliance. The council knew that Naruto knew the Kazekage personally but not with such friendship. It just goes to show that Naruto was really an amazing person.

The audience chamber doors opened and a beautiful white-eyed woman walked in with a smile. Gaara knew this to be the former Hyuuga heir. Gaara was informed 2 years ago that Naruto and Hinata had left konoha to start a new life somewhere else. Hinata sat down on one of the chairs.

"Its good to see you again Kazekage-Sama, you probably don't remember me but my name is Uzumaki Hinata" Hinata said with a smile. Gaara looked at Naruto who had a big grin on his face.

"It seems your dream has finally become true Naruto I am happy for you, I never told you this but when we fought in the sound and sand invasion and you beat me. You really changed my life Naruto. You made me realize what I was missing and that I wasn't alone and for that I am eternally grateful. It seems that we Jinchuriki have finally found a place in the world. So lets make this alliance official" Gaara said while standing up and bring his hand forward.

Naruto smiled and walked over and shook Gaara's hand to make the alliance official and to show Gaara's gratefulness towards Naruto. Everyone had started to clap at the official declaration of two great shinobi countries for now grass was all right. But how long would this peace last?

* * *

Tsunade was currently looking over a dead body that was Danzo. They blamed one of Danzo's former roots member who was an avid fan of him. Tsunade sighed to her self the old fool really knew what he was doing. He wanted to create a huge war were konoha would be the only surviving village left. But that was just ridiculous and would never work in the end. 

Tsunade started to walk back to her office from the morgue. When she sat down she started to drink a cup full of sake and looked out of the window. The old fool Danzo had the council wrapped around his finger and they too wanted to eliminate grass but stopped when they heard what had happened in the past month. With rock running off and doing nothing to grass and sand forming an alliance was something she wasn't expecting. Tsunade didn't know what to do but to wait for the coming storm that was brewing only time would tell what would happen. The only thing she hoped for was that Naruto and Hinata were away from all this conflict and living a peaceful civilian life somewhere else.

Right now something big was about to happen and she didn't like the feeling that was washing over her. Konoha was in for some turbulent times and only the will of the fire would help them survive or maybe a hero.

* * *

"Orochimaru-Sama do you really think that the rock leader was right and that the Kyuubi-brat is the leader of grass" Kabuto asked while pushing his glasses up. The rock leader had asked for an alliance against the village of grass. 

"That maybe the case, but we have already formed an alliance already. Besides grass will only get in my way destroy konoha. I know that fool still loves his village we will strike when the time is ready". Orochimaru finished with an evil laugh.

"Orochimaru-Sama I have acquired some rather interesting news regarding the village of rock" The leader of Crimson tears said while walking in and telling his leader the information.

* * *

"Naruto-Sama we have received word that rock have formed an alliance with sound" An anbu ninja said while rushing in to tell his leader. Naruto was currently sitting on his chair and looking out the window. The anbu Nin was currently worried that the rock would attack seeing as the sound were openly hostile to everyone. 

"Don't worry I have already initiated my plan its all in the works" Naruto said while leaning back and smiling. The hidden village of grass would have the last laugh.

* * *

In the hidden village of rock the shinobi find out that a couple of dead cloud nin surfaced near there river and were killed by a couple of earth element Jutsu's rock village's speciality. 

"Tsuchikage-sama what are going to do the hidden village of cloud has already sent an armed force here with question on how this…" The anbu-nin said but was cut off by a loud…

BOOOOM!

"Tsuchikage-Sama trouble it's that group Akatsuki and they are attacking the village with full force and killing of rock nin and demanding that they hand over our Jinchuriki…" a chuunin guard ran up to the rock leader. But the Cloud didn't have a demon vessel unless that…

BOOOOM!

"Tsuchikage-Sama it's the cloud-nin they are attacking from the other side with force of 100 shinobi" another chuunin ran up to them telling him of a double attack. The Tsuchikage looked around in a daze and worry. Why were they attacking? That was the only thing running through his mind. Rock shinobi were running around like headless chickens.

* * *

Hyo came walking into his office telling him that it was done. He and his team killed the cloud scouting squad with earth based Jutsu alone. Jiraiya also walked in and told him that the rumour he spread was done. That Uzumaki Naruto was currently living as a rock shinobi in disguise. As Hyo and Jiraiya left Naruto leaned back and smirked. 

"I told you Tsuchikage-san not to tell my secret, you knew what the consequences were," Naruto whispered to himself with a smile.

* * *

A/N: Well there's Chapter 9 up sorry for delays but I have been working on the fact file of this story. Writing down the clans and OC characters. I know I promised a huge lengthy update but I lied I am sorry don't hurt me but this chapter was only a setting for the oncoming 10 chapter, which will blow everyone away. Hopefully this met up with people's expectation. I know it's a bit dumb for Akatsuki to attack but I will explain why they did attack it a perfectly logical explanation. Also thx for people who reviewed and read I will be updating very quickly and trying to keep my fans happy please keep on reviewing ok. I can't promise you that the next chapter will be long but I can tell you it will chock full of action. Also sorry for short chapter as always happy reading and reviewing. 


	10. Chapter 10: The Fourth Great Shinobi War

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way or form and if I did why would I write fan fiction. Mr.Masashi Kishimoto owns it.

Chapter 10: The Fourth Great Shinobi War

Naruto sighed as he looked at the pile of paper work he had, he couldn't believe the amount that could be generated in a day's time. Four years had passed since Naruto had become the Kusakage and a lot had happened in the shinobi world. Naruto though was currently looking at plans for a bunch of genins to take part in the chuunin exam. He had delayed letting genins go for two mains reasons. One reason was to make sure that the grass genins were strong enough. The second and most important reason was to protect his identity because if his genin reached the third stage then he would have to attend and reveal his identity. It would be 10 years since grass would participate in a genin exam the last time was in konoha when Naruto was participating. Naruto laughed to himself at the thought of revealing himself.

Akatsuki had been pretty mad when they found out Naruto wasn't in the rock village. They were really desperate to find him if they went to all that trouble, which Naruto found out was quite peculiar. But the damage had been done with Rock and Cloud still not on friendlily terms Naruto didn't have to worry about them for now. Grass had also become incredibly strong since the rock incident. But the main reason for the genins to participate was that the 5-shinobi countries would be meeting to induct grass as the 6th great shinobi country. Of course this would be done on neutral ground, which was the sand because no one wanted to pick a fight with the sand shinobi. Naruto had to commend Gaara for being able to stay on friendlily terms with every country. Of course cloud and rock didn't like sand but they didn't like anyone.

Naruto though wasn't worried about the mainland shinobi country but the hidden village of mist and of course the sound. Naruto was starting to get unnerved with mist because they hadn't made a move at all and sound were gaining power as quick as grass. Naruto sighed no matter how strong grass was they were still not on the level as konoha is. Even after assimilating two former shinobi villages Naruto knew he if konoha and grass fought konoha would barely come out victorious.

Naruto heard a knock on the door and told the person to come in. Naruto saw his wife come in with their 2 year old son and their 1-year twins. Naruto couldn't believe that he had three children but they were there. His first-born son came running up to him still not able to form sentences just saying words that adults said. Naruto had to make sure he wasn't in company of that swearing genin of his. A lot had happened in 2 years and yet nothing really changed.

Naruto looked at his wife who was carrying two one-year-old children with much difficulty. They were both non-identical twins one was a girl the other was a boy. The boy seemed to take after his mother with Hyuuga white eyes and dark blue hair. The only thing that made him look like Naruto's son was the spikiness of his hair. While the girl was a spiting image of him with bright blonde hair and white eyes with a tinge of blue in them. Naruto saw his wife gently put down the twins in the play area and walked up to her husband to give him a kiss. Luckily during her pregnancy she wasn't as violent as she was before. Naruto looked to the twins Fumiko and Isumo. Isumo of course was the boy and he was rolling around with his foot in his mouth. While Fumiko had her stuff bear hanging from her mouth. Naruto let out a low chuckle at the sight of both of them.

"What are you thinking about Naru-kun" Naruto looked to his wife's voice to see her lovely cleavage. At 22 Hinata was probably the sexiest woman he had ever seen. She was currently wearing Hyuuga robes, which she had been tailored made to look different. Instead of hiding her breasts it showed off her massive size giving Tsunade a run for her money. She had a swirl on the back to signify the Uzumaki clan, which she was apart of. Hinata seemed to have changed a lot in the past 4 years, before she was still shy and timid even with her training with Anko and Kurenai. When her father was around her he would make her into the frightened little girl. But now she was a woman who commanded presence and had the most angelic voice anyone heard. Everyone loved her because she would never speak badly about anyone and always tried to be friends with everyone.

Naruto reached forward and gave her passionate kiss, which she returned with full force. Their sex life was still very active and because of Naruto's excessive chakra they would never get tired of each other.

"Ewwwwww mummy and daddy" Sogetsu said while covering his hands. At the age of two he was already a fast learner and picked up things most kids his age wouldn't. Even though his speech wasn't proper he showed intelligence beyond his years. Naruto and Hinata broke their kiss and looked at the mischievous grin of Sogetsu who started to run around the office. Naruto looked at his wife and smiled while whispering into her ear.

"I was thinking how big your tits have gotten, would you tell me what size they are now," Naruto whispered into her ear and leaned back to see her tomato coloured face. Naruto smiled as he saw his flustered wife smack him on the arm and ushered the children home.

"Oh before I forget Naruto-kun dinners at 8:30 so don't be late" Hinata told Naruto and left with their three kids. Naruto sighed as he looked at the clock it was only 6:00 which gave him plenty of time to finish this mountain of work. But right now Naruto was going over how he would proceed in the chuunin exam finals. He would have to reveal his identity but how would the villages except sand react. Naruto thought how would konoha react to his position as Kusakage.

"Hey too much thinking and your brain will explode" Akihiko Basara said while walking into Naruto's office while sitting down on a chair and putting his feet up on Naruto's desk. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the village's main strategist. Akihiko hailed from the Basara clan who were supposedly famous at being strategists. Naruto however checked out their clan just to make sure. Apparently they were nomadic and didn't like settling down until Naruto offered them a place at grass. Of course they never agreed but Naruto made them an offer. Naruto pulled had them in charge of the largest library in the shinobi world. Tazuna had just finished it and they were currently filling it with tomes that not even the Basara family had read about. So of course wanting to gain more knowledge they agreed to settle down. But Naruto had to also name the library after the Basara name, which Naruto gladly agreed to.

Naruto got up and pushed his feet off while going to the side of his office to have a drink of water. Akihiko had a weird personality that he indulged in the things other people didn't. Like he shared the same love of gardening Naruto had and he didn't like to drink sake so instead drank tomato juice. It was the little things that set him aside from the rest of his clan who were either typical bookworms or eccentric weirdo's.

"So boss what are you doing now I saw your lovely wife and she invited me to dinner, I know you don't mind so I agreed" Akihiko said with a silly grin that seemed to be plastered on his face 24/7.

"Great I get to spend my evening with a whack job that eats desserts before the main course," an annoyed Naruto breathed out while landing on his chair and taking of his hat.

"So have you come with anything on how to proceed with the plan" Naruto asked his chief strategist who started to bring out a lemon from his pocket and eat it. Naruto would never get what this guy was on, probably some sort of drug.

"Well…'that's some good lemon'…I think I have come up with the best plan on how to react when the war starts" Akihiko said while sucking on a lemon and his face contorting because of the taste.

"I almost don't want this to happen but this gives me no choice, you know how long the distance is from here to suna and how long it takes for me to use that Jutsu" Naruto questioned him with an intense glare.

"Hey-Hey I am telling you that if it happens all hells going to break loose and were stuck in the middle" Akihiko replied back while getting up and going to the door. Naruto looked at his clock to see it was already 7:30 and he needed to get home before dinnertime. Naruto got up and threw on his hat and took his leave going towards his home. Naruto and Akihiko walked side by side towards his house while conversing strategies. Naruto would have to come to a tough decision he needed help from another shinobi village.

**-BREAK-**

"So this is the village of grass…I shall see how strong the leader really is," A man whispered to himself while disappearing into the shadows of the night. He wore black armour and had a strange blade on his back and had red hair with blood red eyes that would make someone shit their pants if they looked at you.

The man though stopped when he felt a presence behind and looked to see it was a person he had not seen in decades.

"Genjuro-dono it has been a while, are you going to stop me" the mysterious man asked the head of the Kibagami clan. Genjuro looked at the man he hadn't seen since the great shinobi wars and grimaced remembering his power. Genjuro looked at the man who seemed to have not aged a day in 40 years. He still looked like he was in his mid twenties.

"No I wont but know this if you have come seeking death then you will meet it by our leaders hands" Genjuro replied back while walking away.

"You should know that a person with cursed blood like mine shouldn't walk this earth forever" The black armoured man replied, it was made out of strong leather and seemed to be incredibly flexible. With those words the man was gone in the shadows and left Genjuro to ponder why this man was here of all the people why him. Genjuro knew that something big was about to happen he could feel it in his old bones.

**-BREAK- **

"Orochimaru-sama how does your new body feel" Kabuto asked as Orochimaru finished his immortality Jutsu. Kabuto had felt the power of the host that Orochimaru had taken over. Even though it had taken a while for the body to reach its qight state it was just right. It had worked out in the end.

Orochimaru flexed his muscles and looked behind himself to look at Kabuto and smirked. One notable thing that could be seen was that Orochimaru had blood red eyes.

"I feel immortal" Orochimaru replied back and started to cackle as his ultimate plan had worked.

**-BREAK- **

"Raikage-sama I have brought the man you wish to see" a anbu masked man said while showing in a man who walked in with short red hair and black Chinese suit. He walked in and smiled at the cloud leader and looked at him with blood red eyes.

"So you're the man I read in my grandfather's journal, it as said that you have freighting power, will you join my cause" The Raikage said while looking at the blood thirsty man.

"I don't care about your meaningless cause or this village all I care for is utter chaos and destruction," the black suited man said while smiling

"Well Muchitsujo-san, we will see how strong you really are" Raikage finished with a grin.

**-BREAK- **

"Tsunade-sama all the preparations are done and we are ready for the chuunin exam," Shizune told Tsunade who was sitting at her desk drinking a cup of sake.

"That's good, finally we will be able to find out who the Kusakage is and how strong grass really is" Tsunade replied back, Konoha would be sending a group of Genins in hope that they could find out how strong all the other nations had become.

"We can only hope they are not a threat to us, but I am worried about Orochimaru Tsunade-sama, he doesn't seem to be sending any forces against us since Uchiha Sasuke came back" Shizune asked her lifetime mentor who looked equally worried about the snakes lack of assault against leaf.

"I don't know Shizune but something in my gut tells me something big is about to happen" Tsunade finished while looking at the Hokage monument.

**-BREAK- **

The next day Naruto was walking down to his usual training ground to do a light workout, before going to his office to do some work. He let his genin team rest and do some last minute preparations before the chuunin exam. From what he already saw a lot of genins were going to participate in the exam. Naruto needed to stay strong for the village and to hold back his training.

"So you're the current leader of the grass and holder of the twin blades of destiny and fate" A voice called out behind Naruto. The grass shinobi spun around to see who snuck up behind him. Naruto looked at a man who held a long broadsword and had blood red eyes that would send chills done your spine.

"Who the hell are you? How did you sneak up behind me?" Naruto asked the man as he jumped back and released both his blades. Naruto studied the man and knew something was wrong about him. His posture was too relaxed and he had immense chakra.

"My name is irrelevant all you need to know is that I am here to see if you are worthy enough of those blades and your name" The red-haired man said while bringing his sword out and releasing his chakra. Naruto not wanting to be left behind with his little show released his chakra as well to match his

The mystery man was surprised that the boy possessed such a large amount of chakra. Naruto was surprised the red eyed mans chakra was as large as his. Without warning the man charged Naruto with blistering speed and Naruto was barely able to parry his attack and jumped back. Naruto quickly formed hand seals and shouted out.

_Katon: Karyū Endan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile)_

When the flames had died Naruto looked to see the man was still standing there looking unharmed. A few seconds later around 50 grass shinobi appeared around them looking to see where their leader was.

"Kusakage-Sam are you okay?" an anbu patrol officer shouted voicing the opinion of the group. Naruto though didn't answer and just looked at the man. Genjuro looked between both of them and prayed Naruto survived this mans test.

"Don't interfere, this is my fight so stand back" Naruto spoke to his shinobi knowing this man wouldn't hesitate in killing his shinobi. Genjuro told the rest of the shinobi to listen to their leader and if things got out of hand they would step in. even though there were many protest they knew to obey their leaders words.

Naruto satisfied no one would get hurt went into his Uzumaki Kenjutsu stance. Naruto though was worried that he knew nothing about this guy and he came out of nowhere.

"I am guessing you're not an assassin, but someone who just wishes to test his strength" Naruto said while trying to find a weakness in his stance or faecal expression. The red-eyed man didn't react but ran straight at him thrusting his sword to him.

_Black Flame Thrust_

Naruto jumped out of the way and landed behind the black armoured fighter and saw the black flame from his blade burn the tree to the ground. Naruto though had seen that type of flame before it was just like…

"Are you from Akatsuki?" Naruto asked the man who turned back and looked at him. Naruto looked at the man who seemed a bit pissed off. So Naruto hit a sore spot.

"I am not affiliated with that renegade group and I don't work for anyone". The mystery man answered. Naruto not giving him a chance to gain the upper hand ran straight at him pouring chakra into his swords showing their true form.

_Uzumaki Clan Kenjutsu: Triple Demise_

Naruto ran straight at the man and did 3 clean strike at the man, which had chakra released off them. But the armoured man blocked and kicked Naruto back while doing a hand seal.

_Heavenly Blacked Flame Dragon_

Out of nowhere a huge black dragon appeared out of nowhere and charged Naruto. Naruto though formed wind around him, which blew away all the flames, which luckily didn't hit him. Naruto could tell this match could go on for hours

**-BREAK-**

Naruto was on the ground panting both his blades were on the ground. He looked at his opponent who was on one knee and looked winded. Naruto was giving everything he had at the guy. Naruto knew he had to release the third form of his blade and finish this off…

"Enough Seidaku this has gone on long enough, Kusakage-sama has proven that he is a great leader and shinobi," Genjuro shouted out stopping the black armoured fighter. Everyone seemed to be shocked that the head of the Kibagami clan knew this incredible fighter. Naruto looked confused that Genjuro knew this man. Genjuro though was worried that Seidaku would go to far.

"That it is alright Kibagami I am satisfied with the fight and shall take my leave" Seidaku replied back and started to take his leave.

"Wait what is your purpose? Why did you come here?" Naruto asked before he left. Seidaku didn't even respond but quietly walked away from the scene. After he left all eyes turned to Genjuro for a possible explanation.

"I guess explanations are in order, what I am about to tell you may seem farfetched but it is the truth and the extent of my knowledge" Genjuro sighed as he looked at his fellow grass shinobi.

"That man who fought our Kusakage fought in the second great shinobi war over 40 years ago" Genjuro told everyone who seemed shocked by the statement.

"But the guy doesn't look a day over 20, that's impossible unless he is using a genjutsu" cried out an anbu shinobi. It seemed everyone else agreed.

"Regardless of what he looks like he is the man that helped defeat the village of smoke and moon that imposed their power on the other shinobi countries. As you know I fought in that war and that's where I met him. I can tell you that he has some power". Genjuro told the shinobi of grass.

"So what is his goal now Genjuro-san?" Naruto asked while getting up on wobbly feet.

"I really don't know Kusakage-sama; all I know is that man is an enigma and does what he pleases. He is neither good nor evil". Genjuro answered the question that was directed at him.

Naruto groggily started to walk back to the hospital to get these wounds and bruises checked out. Hinata who was supporting him was very worried about the power of that man. Something was really off about him like he wasn't completely human. Naruto would have to ask Kyuubi later on. Naruto though was worried, he had heard about this man in the Shodaime's journal he left behind. He was the man that taught Shodaime all of his techniques. If he was the firsts mentor how old was this man?

**-BREAK- **

Naruto was sitting in his office making some last minute preparations before he left for sand to attend the finals. 2 months had passed since the fight with the mystery man named Seidaku. Apparently while looking over some of the old references he kept hidden away this man was there during the Shinobi clan wars and the first great shinobi war. Naruto needed to know why that man had come all of a sudden. It seemed everything became messed up know that this legend had fought Naruto. His appearance meant only one thing…

"Still trying to figure out who I am" Seidaku spoke from the shadows. Naruto looked up at the man who appeared out of nowhere and sat on the seat opposite him. Naruto being the great shinobi he was felt his presence the minute he stepped into his room.

"I know one thing about you and that is you really love the colour black" Naruto smirked at the man who seemed to show no emotion what so ever.

"Amusing" Seidaku responded and looked at Naruto with a calculating gaze.

"I asked Kyuubi about you interestingly enough he had quite a lot to say about you, besides the string of curse words" Naruto spoke to the red-eyed shinobi.

"I guess that fool probably had a lot to say about me, but I came here to warn you Uzumaki Naruto, be prepared for anything and…" Seidaku started to say but was cut of by Naruto.

" I already know Seidaku-san, I am prepared and ready for what is about to come…I just ask will you fight by our side" Naruto asked the black armoured fighter.

Seidaku started to get up and walk to the door ready to leave. He turned around and gave Naruto a smile and walked out.

"So I will take that as a yes then" Naruto shouted out to Seidaku. Naruto looked at his clock to see it was already 10:00 in the morning and needed to get home to say his goodbyes to his lovely wife who would be holding down the fort while he was gone.

Naruto arrived home to see all the kids were still asleep or just taking a nap. Naruto sighed as he looked at all of his kids. He would definitely protect them without a moment's hesitation. Naruto walked further in to see Hinata washing the dishes and drying them. Naruto walked up behind her and enclosed his hands around her.

"N-Naru-kun you startled me," Hinata said in a surprised voice. Naruto though brought his nose and face to her neck and started to nuzzle her neck.

"God you smell incredible Hinata" Naruto said while spinning his wife around and giving her a passionate kiss that ignited the fire within the white-eyed woman. Naruto and Hinata's tongue were dancing with one another as Naruto deepened the kiss and brought his hands to Hinata's lovely mounds.

"N-N-Naru-kun, not here the kids might…oh god," Hinata said while trying to fight the pleasure her husband was giving.

"Don't worry Hinata-Chan I only want a quickie" Naruto looked at Hinata with lust filled eyes that made her blush 20 different shades of red.

**-BREAK- **

"Naruto-kun I think your definition of a quickie needs to be revaluated" An exhausted Hinata spoke while trying to regain composure from Naruto's intense love making session. Naruto gave one more kiss to his wife and left knowing he was already late and needed to meet up with his group at the gate to leave for sand.

**-BREAK- **

It had taken 2 days to reach sand but Tsunade was glad she was there; she really needed a warm bath and some sake.

"Tsunade-Sama I know what your thinking but we need to get to the stadium immediately if you hadn't stopped at the hot springs on the way over we wouldn't have this problem" Shizune said to leader who looked a bit pissed off. Tsunade knew she was cutting it close but damn did she really have to sit next to the other kage's.

"Fine-Fine Shizune I'm going" Tsunade replied back in a defeated tone while walking down the streets of sand towards the stadium. Even though this was the chuunin exam, there was another reason why all the leaders were assembled at one place and that was the induction of grass into the great shinobi countries. Tsunade was itching to find out who the leader of grass was as was her shinobi who consisted of the former Rookie 9 and Gais team.

Kakashi and Jiraiya who were behind the group and secretly conversing with one another.

"So you know what Naruto is going to do once Tsunade finds out who he is," Kakashi asked the perverted hermit.

"Who knows but he picked to participate in sand for a reason because they are the most neutral country in the shinobi world". Jiraiya replied back to the copy ninja.

"Well I really want to see how strong grass really is they are fighting Sakura's team after all" Kakashi said, as he looked at the medic-nin. Kakashi could tell that Sakura was fighting for nothing like he was. Even though Sasuke was now better and less psychotic the he use to be he could tell Sakura no longer harboured feelings for him.

"Don't worry Kakashi I am sure Sakura will find someone, I am pretty sure that Tsunade doest want her ending up like her" Jiraiya spoke with age old wisdom

"Is that why you and Hokage-sama got me Shizune together" Kakashi asked the perverted hermit who just merely smiled at the Sharingan eyed shinobi.

"Ahh Kakashi-kun what are you doing there you said you were going show me around after the exams" Shizune spoke to her boyfriend dragging him to the front while latched on one arm. Jiraiya merely grinned seeing that at least the sliver haired shinobi was once happy even though he was whipped.

'So Naruto what are you going to do now' Jiraiya thought to himself while walking towards the arena. When they finally reached the stadium they could see the other leaders were there except the Kusakage. Jiraiya saw Tsunade give Gaara a warm welcome while she gave fake pleasantries to the other leaders. Jiraiya saw the Uchiha-brat look a bit apprehensive.

"What's wrong Sasuke" Jiraiya asked the Uchiha heir who looked at the perverted hermit with a guilty look. Even now Sasuke could never quite look at Jiraiya the right way because of Naruto's departure.

"Well I guess having all five leaders in one place has just got me a bit worried" Sasuke said while scanning the crowd for a possible threat of attack on his Hokage.

"I know what you mean, last time I saw all leaders in one place was after the end of the third Great War" Jiraiya replied back to the anbu captain. All the shinobi were about to leave when a messenger came and told them that the Kusakage was about to arrive. All the shinobi assembled wanted to see who the elusive leader was. Sasuke was also excited to see the legendary Kusakage who had brought grass from a poverty stricken country to a super power of the shinobi world. But something else caught his eye, right next to the Raikage was a man dressed in a Chinese suit and bowl shaped hat. Something was defiantly off with this man but he couldn't quite put it.

"What's wrong Uchiha" Neji spoke on the right of Sasuke asking his fellow anbu captain what got him so spooked.

"That man Hyuuga, that's next to the Raikage. Something is off about him I can sense it" Sasuke replied back to his fellow anbu captain.

"Oh my god" Sasuke heard Sakura say and turned around to see a sight that shocked him beyond belief.

**-BREAK- **

Naruto walked into grass with his entourage that consisted of some jounins and 2-senin level shinobi. He left Hinata back at grass because she was the second strongest and needed to stay there if there was a surprise attack.

"Wow so this is the village of sand, not bad but a bit too much sand," Kazuki said out load with Genjuro and Hyo next to him.

"Well there's a reason they call it the village of sand Kazuki-san" Akihiko replied to the senin level shinobi while bringing out a coconut and breaking it to drink the milk. Everyone was just wondering were the hell he pulled that out from.

"Don't mind that eccentric fool anyway we should get going we don't want to be late" Chiyoko Morosumi of the Morosumi clan replied and told them to hurry up.

"Chiyoko is right we don't want to miss my grand entrance now do we" Naruto smirked while walking to the stadium. Being the Sensei of team 2 he should have been there from the very beginning of the exam.

Naruto and his shinobi arrived at the stadium to see all the leaders were they're including a large amount of Konoha shinobi.

"Oh my god" Naruto heard a pink haired shinobi cry out. All the konoha shinobi were shocked to see the man who wore the Kusakage robes.

"Oh sorry I am late Gaara I got kind of lost on the way here, forgot which road to take" Naruto said while scratching the back his head.

The konoha shinobi were still shell shocked to see the leader of the village of grass. While the Tsuchikage looked at Naruto with murderous eyes at what he did to the village of rock.

"Its good to see you again Naruto, I hope your stay will be as pleasant as my stay at grass" Gaara replied back to the powerful shinobi. Even now the konoha shinobi were still shocked.

Kazuki leaned over to Mikoto and whispered something in her ear about something to do with star struck leaf nins, which made her laugh. Tsunade didn't know how to proceed with this new information. Here was Naruto standing here and talking to Gaara like nothing was wrong.

"Yo Naruto what's up, where's that sexy babe of yours?" Jiraiya spoke with a perverted grin on his face.

"Ero-Senin, she's at home with the kids" Naruto replied back to his mentor. However the konoha shinobi were shocked to here Naruto was a father and a husband.

"Kids I thought you only had a son" Kakashi spoke surprising the leaf shinobi that he knew the Kusakage was Naruto.

"Yeah well that's a story I have to tell you later" Naruto replied back to his former sensei.

"Right, now that the Kusakage is here we can start the finals, as always you are permitted 3 guards so the rest will have to leave…this way Naruto" Gaara told the assembled shinobi. Naruto already knew he was only allowed 3 guards so allowed Akihiko, Seishiro and Yoshitora while the rest were to sit in the stands and to enjoy the finals.

Tsunade broke out of her shock and saw Jiraiya leave with 2 of the grass-nins. She looked around her shinobi to see everyone except Sasuke, Sakura and Konohamaru leave who were determined to stay and who was she to refuse them. So they all sat down and waited for the opening ceremony. Tsunade though had a million questions running through her head.

"So you're the famous Kusakage I have heard so much about, I am really excited to see how your genins fare against mist genins" The Mizukage spoke to the young kage who looked at the Kusakage with a smirk.

"Oh I am flattered that village of mist has even heard about me, a country that's quite far from my village knowing about my exploits really makes me happy. Don't you think Tsuchikage-san?" Naruto said to the rock leader who looked he would jump at the grass leader.

"Well I am glad you came Naruto, this will probably be a great day for the village of grass as we officially induct you as 6th great shinobi country" Gaara spoke as he brought out a piece of paper which would be signed by the fives kage's and Naruto.

After the paper had been handed around Naruto signed it and Gaara announced the message to the crowd and let the chuunin exams begin. Tsunade was glaring at the sand leader for hiding such news from her. She grumbled that the perverted hermit knew all along who the Kusakage was and the copy-ninja.

"Hmmm so will you place a friendlily wager on who will win the first match Kusakage-san" The leader of the cloud asked Naruto. Naruto was surprised why the cloud leader asked him such a thing. He didn't even know the guy and only knew him by reputation. Naruto knew though that this man was the most cunning of the five leaders and would stab you in the back without a moment's hesitation.

"Sorry Raikage-san I am not a betting man" Naruto replied back to the man and leaned back to watch the match. Tsunade was sitting next to Naruto and was itching to say something. When the other leaders were engaged in their own conversation Tsunade finally spoke up.

"When you left the village I would have never thought you would do this" Tsunade spoke to Naruto waiting for his reaction. Tsunade was still in shock that the dobe know as Naruto had become such a great man. She was really proud of him and pissed off that he didn't consider them allies and only forged ties with sand.

"Well Tsunade-baa-chan you of all people should know I am the number 1 surprising ninja of all time" Naruto replied back with a smile and turned his attention to the match that was going on.

Naruto's team had won their entire match's and the grass-shinobi who came to the tournament. Naruto looked around the stadium until his eyes settled on a guy with red eyes and a black Chinese suit. This guy reminded him of someone he knew. He couldn't quite out his finger on it.

"He is a strange one don't you think Kusakage-sama" Naruto heard a familiar voice say to him and looked up to see Sasuke addressing him with half a smile. Naruto was going to respond when…

BOOOOOM!

Naruto looked up to see several snakes summoned around the village. Naruto got up to feel the Raikage grab him and pull him up to the roof. While the rock leader held a kunai up to the Kazekage's neck. Tsunade didn't have enough time to respond as she saw Orochimaru standing there in all his glory waiting for her. But what nobody noticed was that the Mizukage had quietly slipped out unnoticed. The Fourth Great Shinobi War had started and no one knew who was going to triumph or suffer annihilation.

**-BREAK- **

A/N: Well as always thanks for the massive reviews and everything. I am sorry for the fans that didn't like my latest chapter on Konoha's raging storm. I know I rushed it and promise it will be better in the future. Also I got a strange review where the person said my story was weird and he didn't want to read it. Well fine by him. I don't mind people not liking my story but could you not put in your review that you are not going read it. It just makes no sense because I don't care if you like it I only want to acknowledge the people who actually do like it and they deserve the credit that are 99 of my reviewers. Sorry for my rant but that review really pissed me off. Hopefully this chapter is not to weird with me throwing in the weird OC but I had to throw them in. to explain what Orochimaru was doing when disappeared from sound. A reviewer asked what game I was playing and it was Suikoden 5, which is a really good game, but I still love number 3, which is my all time favourite. Hated number 4 cos they butchered it. As always people happy reading and reviewing.


	11. Fact File

**Fact File**

**OC People: **

Name: Genjuro Kibagami

_Sex: Male_

_Age: 60+_

_Ninja Status: Senin level/Clan head_

_Specialty: Kenjutsu Based Technique _

_Clan: Kibagami clan_

_Notes: The pervious leader of the Grass village, he is known throughout the shinobi world to be the strongest of grass until, Naruto came. He holds great respect to his leader and is his trusted advisor._

Name:Seishiro Kuki

_Sex: Male_

_Age: 25_

_Ninja Status: Elite Jounin level, ANBU captain _

_Speciality: Flora based Techniques_

_Clan: Kuki clan_

_Notes: Not much is known about this jounin but it is safe to say that he is an elite jounin. He Naruto both enjoy eating ramen at the same stand. He was requested by Naruto to acquire konoha's ramen chef to join grass. It was classified as an A-Rank mission. _

Name: Kyoshiro Senryo

_Sex: Male _

_Age: 20_

_Ninja status: Low Jounin Level, Gate guard_

_Specialty: None_

_Clan: none_

_Notes: Admires Naruto and always looks up to him as he saved the village from destruction_

Name: Mikoto Kibagami

_Sex: Female_

_Age: 19_

_Ninja Status: Low Jounin level. _

_Speciality: Kenjutsu _

_Clan: Kibagami clan_

_Notes: Use to have a crush on Naruto but now sees him as an older brother. She and Hinata are best friends and become each other confidante. She and Kazuki have weird relationship._

Name: Chizuru Kagami

_Sex: Female_

_Age: 16_

_Ninja Status: Elite Chuunin level _

_Specialty: None_

_Clan: None_

_Notes: Hero worships Naruto and Hinata and is completely blind to Kaede's feelings _

Name:Kaede

_Sex: Male_

_Age: 16_

_Ninja Status: Elite Chuunin Level _

_Speciality: Medical Jutsu's_

_Clan: Unknown_

_Notes: Was found by Genjuro in an abandoned home while on a mission and was taken in to grass and raised their by the Kibagami clan. Not much is known but he has a strange tattoo on his neck. Does not remember the first 10 years of his life but possess knowledge of Justus. He is in love with Chizuru._

Name: Hyo Ichijou

_Sex: Male (yes please)_

_Age: 26_

_Ninja Status: Elite Jounin level. Has a Genin team_

_Speciality: None_

_Clan: None_

_Notes: A notorious pervert and idolizes Jiraiya and has his complete collection of come come paradise. _

Name: Kazuki Kazama

_Sex: Male_

_Age: 24_

_Ninja Status: Senin level,_

_Speciality: Fire based techniques._

_Clan: Former Kazama Clan_

_Notes: A genius of the wiped out Kazama clan he only acknowledges Naruto's strength because he defeated him. Wishes to make his clan stronger then ever by having a strong wife. Has a weird relationship with Mikoto, as she and him do not get a long._

Name: Yuri Washizuka

_Sex: Female_

_Age: 23_

_Ninja Status: Jounin level/Clan head_

_Speciality: Medical Jutsu's_

_Clan: Washizuka_

_Notes: She was made clan head at 20 and heard about the kindness of the Kusakage and his acceptance for foreign clans. She loves grass as her home because of the warm welcome her clan received._

Name:Chiyoko Morosumi

_Sex: Female_

_Age: 22_

_Ninja Status: ANBU specialist _

_Speciality: Earth type Jutsu's _

_Clan: Morosumi Clan_

_Notes: -_

Name: Yoshitora Yagami

_Sex: Male_

_Age:_

_Ninja Status: ANBU Captain_

_Speciality: Flora based Jutsu's_

_Clan: Yagami Clan_

_Notes: -_

Name: Sogetsu Uzumaki

_Sex: Male_

_Age: 2_

_Ninja Status: -_

_Speciality: -_

_Notes: Naruto and Hinata's first-born son_

Name: Fumiko Uzumaki

_Sex: Female_

_Age: 1_

_Ninja Status: -_

_Speciality: -_

_Notes: Naruto's second born twin_

Name: Isumo Uzumaki

_Sex: Male_

_Age: 1_

_Ninja Status: -_

_Speciality: -_

_Notes: Naruto's second born twin_

Name: Akihiko Basara

_Sex: Male_

_Age: 25_

_Ninja Status: Tactician_

_Speciality: - _

_Clan: Basara Clan_

_Notes: -_

**Name: ****Shinnosuke Kibagami**

_Sex: Male_

_Age?_

_Ninja status: Shinobi_

_Clans: Kibagami_

_Speciality?_

_Clan: Kibagami clan_

_Notes: Former leader of grass. Left the village for dead and is hated by everyone in grass. Especially Hyo_

**Name: ****Zankuro Minazuki**

_Sex: Male_

_Age?_

_Ninja Status: Cloud Shinobi _

_Speciality?_

_Notes: Mass murder and psychopath, butchered many grass shinobi and is now the target of a genin shinobi._

**Grass Clans:**

_Kibagami Clan: The best in Kenjutsu in grass one of the twelve council clans. One of the original clans of grass._

_Washizuka Clan: Great Medic-nin clan that was allowed to settle down in grass._

_Yagami Clan: Flora Based Jutsu_

_Morosumi Clan: Earth Based Jutsu_:

_Basara Clan: Tactician Clan great with strategies _

**Naruto original Jutsu's:**_  
_

_Uzumaki Clan Kenjutsu: Secret Whirlwind Slash_

_Uzumaki Clan Taijutsu: Cork Screw Upper_

_Metal Release: Black Steel Shuriken no Jutsu_

_Wood Release: Spiral Timber Strike no Jutsu _

_Uzumaki Clan Kenjutsu: Chakra Destruction_

_Uzumaki Clan Ninjutsu: Cyclone Fury _

_Uzumaki Clan Kenjutsu: Divine Fang Thrust_

_Uzumaki Clan Hijutsu: Twin Cherry Blossom Slash_

_Uzumaki Clan Kenjutsu: Secret Earthquake Slash _

_Uzumaki Clan Kenjutsu: Heavenly Dunk Straight Slash_

_Uzumaki Clan Kenjutsu: Triple Demise_

_Uzumaki Clan Kenjutsu: Crescent Moon Laceration_

_Uzumaki Clan Kenjutsu: Death of 100 Demons_

_Uzumaki Clan Kenjutsu: Reverse 5 Slashes_

_Uzumaki Clan Hijutsu: Shining Flash_

_Uzumaki Clan Hijutsu: Heavens Justice_

A/N: Fact file so people don't get confused and know who is who. This mostly for me though cos I was getting really confused because the amount of OC I created. I will explain the Jutsu in more detail as well as put up the rest of the OC. Also I will beading more in-depth information to everything later on.


	12. Chapter 11: A Trying Era

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way or form and if I did why would I write fan fiction. Mr.Masashi Kishimoto owns it.

Chapter 11: A Trying Era

Naruto was staring at the Raikage's face with malice. He knew he would this would happen but in the back of his mind he was hoping that maybe it wasn't going to come true. Naruto luckily always carried his twin blades with him at all times.

"So I guess you really show your true colours Raikage-san" Naruto said throwing off his hat. The Raikage smirked when the red-eyed man appeared out of nowhere. He slipped two swords out of his sleeves and smile menacingly.

"I should have known, you're to much of a coward to fight your own battles so you get other people to fight" Naruto spoke while gritting his teeth. But luck as always was on Naruto's side and Seidaku had come to Naruto's aid.

"So Seidaku it's you, 'humph' I guess I will just have to get through you as always" Muchitsujo told a former warrior. With that both fighters went at each other. Naruto started to smile when he looked the Raikage's face. He probably didn't have a back-up plan. Naruto felt the presences of his shinobi as they all landed near him.

"Listen up guys I want you to stop those snakes and make sure you do everything in your power to do it" Naruto told his shinobi who all nodded and went to help the village of grass.

"Akihiko, I want you to coordinate with the village of sand and take the best course of action. Unfortunately we will have to scrape plan A and go to Plan B" Naruto told his star tactician.

Naruto looked around the stadium to see fighting going around and different villages fighting each other. Naruto turned his attention back to the fuming cloud leader and charged him without a monuments hesitation.

"Raikage-Sama" whole hordes of cloud shinobi jump out to protect their leader. Naruto quickly puts blades away and does a number of hand seals.

_Metal Release: Black Steel Spikes no Jutsu_

Steel spikes come out of nowhere from the roof and impale 20 cloud ninjas killing them effectively. Naruto wasn't done as he saw the rest of the cloud shinobi were stuck between the spikes.

_Metal Release: Black Steel Explosion no Jutsu_

The steel on the roof seem to start heating up at a rapid place when…

BOOOOM!

All Naruto could hear were the cries of anguish the cloud shinobi were emitting. When the dust cleared Naruto saw a fuming Raikage.

"Don't tell me that was all the shinobi you bought with you…you better pray that you survive this fight" Naruto called out with a cocky smirk.

------Break------

"Tsuchikage-san I didn't know you wanted war with us…it's a shame really because you wont live to see your mistakes" Gaara spoke releasing his sand on the rock shinobi thus starting there fight.

------Break------

"Hahahahahaha it has been awhile konoha shinobi it seems you lost the little fox to another village" Orochimaru mockingly spoke out to the leaf shinobi and Hokage. If looks could kill Orochimaru would be in the bowels of hell because of Sasuke's intense glare.

It appeared that all the leaf shinobi had arrived out of nowhere next to Tsunade. Orochimaru wasn't counting on the amount leaf shinobi but was only here to scare the leaf ninjas.

------Break------

Naruto charged at the Raikage, but he kept on blocking with his kunai.

"Damn it how could you have killed all my shinobi. They were anbu level shinobi. Where did you get this kind of power from"? Raikage asked the Kusakage. Naruto replied back by pouring little bit of Kyuubi's chakra into his eyes making them turn red.

"You're a…Damn it…I have to make a hasty retreat…no matter the damage is done and I can let the rock and sound shinobi finish off here" Raikage finished while jumping off the roof and running away from the battle. Naruto would have fought him some more but he needed to bring sand under control. From the looks of it there was a lot of sound shinobi. Naruto just had to ask himself where he was getting these guys. There seemed to be around 1000 of these shinobi around. Naruto jumped down and faced about 50 that were charging at him.

_Wood Release: Wood Binding no Jutsu_

Naruto summoned forth-wood form the ground to quickly tie up the shinobi and bind them in the wood.

"I am not done yet," Naruto shouted out load while doing a number of hand seals and shouting out.

_Katon: Karyūdan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Missile)_

The wood that held the shinobi ignited and set them fire. Naruto looked at the snakes were being dealt with by Jiraiya's toads and saw the Kazekage fighting the rock leader quickly overpowering him. But Naruto saw Sakura was showing an opening that Orochimaru quickly capitalized on so Naruto as always went to her rescue.

_Metal Release: Black Steel Shield_

------Break------

"I want everyone except Sasuke and Sakura to go and help the village fend off everyone is that understood" Tsunade told everyone their orders. Everyone nodded and went to help out the village fend off the attackers. Tsunade, Sasuke and Sakura. Tsunade looked straight ahead to see the smirk of Orochimaru widen further. This only fuelled Tsunade's anger even more. Sasuke and Sakura only hoped that Naruto was fine by himself.

"It seems that the rock and cloud have also join the fight" Orochimaru said out load, which seemed to peek the three-leaf shinobis interest.

"Enough talk Tsunade its time for you to die" Orochimaru shouted out as he charged Tsunade with his head extending. Sakura not giving the snake any chance charged him and punched the ground to have him quickly evade. Orochimaru looked behind to see Sasuke using one of his many Jutsu's he learned from his time with him. Snakes sprouted form his sleeve to attack Orochimaru. But when it hit him all was left was a mud.

Both Sasuke and Sakura jumped down next to Tsunade who was searching for the elusive snake. It seemed to Sakura and Sasuke that Orochimaru wasn't even trying. He looked like he was taking a stroll in the park.

"Hokage-sama something is defiantly off with him. He is so much stronger than before" Sasuke told his leader while flipping some kunai at him.

"Hahahahahaha…it seems that you have noticed Sasuke-kun" Orochimaru said out load while looking to the roof of the sand arena balcony.

BOOOOOM!

"So it seems that demon brat is stronger than I thought" Orochimaru said out load. The three-konoha shinobi though were conversing with one and another. Trying to decide what way to take him out.

"Sakura, Hokage-sama I am going to use a very powerful Sharingan Genjutsu…which hopefully slow him down" Sasuke told both his fellow leaf shinobi. Sasuke activated his bloodline limit and waited for Orochimaru to look this way.

"It seems that you leaf shinobi never learn" Orochimaru spoke while slowly opening his eyes to reveal…

"That's impossible there's no way you could have gotten…" Sasuke seemed sputter his words in disbelief.

"…Sharingan" Tsunade muttered looking at her former team mate. It seemed that Orochimaru had come well prepared. Even though this was not the final battle the elusive sound leader had shown his trump card. All three-leaf shinobi were stunned by Orochimaru's latest development. Unfortunately for Sakura she was unguarded which gave Orochimaru a perfect time to attack.

_Metal Release: Black Steel Shield_

"Sorry to break up your fun Orochimaru but your little friend from the cloud turn tail ran for his life" Naruto told Orochimaru as he landed next to his former comrades.

"Well it seems that I will be able to take care of the famous Kusakage" Orochimaru shouted out while doing a number of seals.

_Suiton: Bakusui Shōha (Water Release: Exploding Water Shockwave)_

A great whirlpool of water appeared out of nowhere and zoomed straight towards Naruto but was stopped by a wall of sand that blocked the water completely.

"Orochimaru I wouldn't think you would come back here after what you did to disgrace this village" Gaara spoke while appearing from the sand. Orochimaru was clearly outmatched and wouldn't dare fight against 3 kage level shinobi.

"It seems I am clearly outnumbered…but that doesn't matter my goal was to instil fear into the pathetic leaf shinobi…Hahahahahaha well till next time" Orochimaru said out load while fading away into the ground. Of course they could chase after him but it would be foolish to try and go after him. Right now they needed to take out the rest of these sound shinobi.

-------Break------

"Well that's the last of them, where did that pale faced weirdo get all these guys they were really strong" Hyo said out load while putting back his shuriken and kunai. The sound forces had been diminished and the wounded were being attended. A numerous amount of shinobi were gathered in the arena to see if the three kage's were fine and uninjured. Genjuro was looking at the bodies of the sound shinobi when he saw the pensive look that his leader was giving.

"Kusakage-sama is everything ok, is there something wrong" Genjuro asked in a concerned voice. When Genjuro voiced his concern it seemed that everyone in the arena looked towards Naruto. Naruto though didn't respond but knelt down and removed the mask of the deceased sound shinobi. Jiraiya who had been next to Genjuro looked behind Naruto to see the sound shinobis face.

"It must be another version of that Jutsu" Naruto said out load to Jiraiya who only nodded in response. Everyone in the arena had looks of confusion at the conversation Jiraiya was having with Naruto.

"Kusakage-sama" Naruto heard a voice shout as it came nearer to him. It was Kaede and he was running towards Naruto at a blistering pace while waving a folder. Everyone made room for the young shinobi and were interested in what he was waving. Kaede ran up to Naruto and gave him the folder while sitting down to catch his breath.

"Good work Kaede, I take it that your mission was a success" Naruto asked the young chuunin shinobi.

"Yes Kusakage-sama that's everything I could find which was of relevant importance, the rest I memorised" Kaede said while panting. Naruto though wasn't looking at the folder but at the young chuunins hand. Kaede's right was shaking quite furiously. Naruto went and made a grab of it to stop him from shaking. It was then Naruto realized that something was defiantly wrong. He looked at his subordinate's eyes and saw fear.

Everyone else could see the young grass shinobi was terrified and they wanted to know what spooked him.

"Kaede what did you see that has you so terrified" Genjuro asked while putting his hands on the chuunins shoulders to calm him down. Kaede however didn't answer he just merely looked at the folder in Naruto's hand. Naruto taking the hint opened the thick folder to see the contents and started to read it. Everyone in the arena held their breaths the sand and leaf shinobi wanted to know what the folder was. The grass shinobi however wanted to know what got Kaede so spooked.

"This is worse than I thought, he really has gone to far" Naruto said in a low voice while looking at the reports and pictures taken by Kaede.

"Its worse than that Kusakage-Sama, as I was coming here I passed a nearby sand village and there was nothing sir, it was completely empty" Kaede told his leader. Everyone of the sand shinobi seemed to be troubled by the news and the Kazekage sent a patrol team to investigate. Tsunade feeling like she didn't want to be left out of the loop asked Naruto a question.

"We like to know what you two are talking about I mean this does concern konoha" Tsunade said to the grass shinobi. Naruto looked at Tsunade and let out a big sigh. He knew this was going to be a long explanation.

"I guess you guys deserve an explanation, I have been keeping an eye on Orochimaru for a long time and this was the opportunity I was waiting for. If Orochimaru attacked in the exams then my plan would work. I planted Kaede here to infiltrate Orochimaru's floating castle. With Orochimaru here Kaede could go in and rummage any information we needed". Naruto explained in steady voice while waiting for everyone's reaction.

"So what did you find in that snakes lair" Gaara questioned Naruto while waiting for Naruto to tell him.

"He created his own body out of different cells he collected, it's a man made body" Naruto said in low voice but was heard by everyone. Everyone looked on in disbelief; it just wasn't possible to do that creating life like that.

"Are you trying to scare us, there's no way someone could do that your info is wrong" an angry sand shinobi shouted out no believing a word Naruto said.

"No Naruto is right" Sasuke proclaimed to the group who looked at the former sound apprentice. Sasuke looked to Sakura who just nodded knowing what he was about to say.

"I saw it with my own eyes as did Hokage-sama and Sakura, Orochimaru posses the Sharingan" as soon as Sasuke said this everyone broke out into hushed whispers of disbelief. Naruto however was looking through the folder when something caught his eye.

"I have come across the blood of the cursed ones and with this my body shall achieve immortality, but I will not stop there not until I know all the Jutsu's in this world will I be satisfied…"

'The blood of the cursed ones, what the hell is that' Naruto thought to himself. Whatever it was Naruto knew it was bad news. If Orochimaru had indeed reached immortality then would bring the end of the shinobi world as it is. Naruto was broken out of his revere when Gaara spoke to the group.

"We can discuss Orochimaru's latest development later but for now we need to do crowd control." Gaara said to the assembled shinobi who nodded in approval.

"The Kazekage is right, we are at war with three powerful nations, we are going to have to work together if we want to survive this war and stop Orochimaru from destroying our homes and killing our loved ones" Naruto spoke to everyone in a loud voice so that everyone got the message.

Everyone knew this was going to be a long war and many people would die but in the end this is what they have to do. Naruto brought the file into his hand and motioned for his people to follow him.

"We can discuss treaties and border controls later but for now I think we need to regroup and make sure our country is safe," Naruto said in a commanding voice that shocked all of the leaf shinobi. They didn't know Naruto possessed such leadership skills to make everyone feel ok and safe.

"I am glad your healing fine Sasuke, hopefully your to repentance will be painless" Naruto said in a whisper with his back turned to the group. Sasuke just looked down knowing he was to blame for Naruto's departure. With those words Naruto and company sped of to grass to prepare for a bloody war.

"I still cant believe Naruto is the Kusakage, I would have thought he would have gone to another country with Hinata" Sakura spoke out load.

"I am just glad he is on our side" Tsunade said with sigh of relief.

"Yeah but for how long?" Sasuke asked while looking up to the sky. For now they were allies but someday they could very well be enemies.

------Break-------

It had been a week since the attack on sand and tension was running high and the three superpowers had agreed to meet each other in grass to discuss the plan of attack. Grass though was not happy that many leaf shinobi would be coming to their village. A lot of the older generation resented them because the first Hokage had left this village in poverty taking all their great shinobis. Naruto quashed their feelings saying that this had to be done or grass would become slaves t rock and cloud.

Naruto was currently at home trying to find his robe, which seemed to be conveniently missing adding more to his stress. Right now the master bedroom was a mess with clothes thrown everywhere. Hinata who was doing the morning washing while putting the twins to sleep walked in to the carnage that Naruto had created.

"Naru-kun what are you doing?" Hinata asked her husband and in her mind questioned his sanity. But she didn't get a response only a mere grunt and Naruto flinging his underwear in the air.

"Wait a second, wasn't Sogetsu-Chan suppose to be with you Naruto-kun" Hinata asked her husband while looking for her son.

"Here I am…hehehehehe" Sogetsu replied to his mother while emerging out of Naruto's shirt and rolling around. Hinata glad that her son was fine looked to her husband who seemed to create an even bigger mess.

"Naruto-kun, as much as this mess is amusing Sogetsu-chan what are you doing?" Hinata asked her husband again while trying to get him to stop.

"I am trying to find my robe for today and I only have an hour to get to the conference room" Naruto replied back while going through his cupboard to see where he could have put it.

"Mummy why is your diapers so thin" Sogetsu asked while holding up one of Hinata's thongs she rarely wore these days.

"Sogetsu-chan your not suppose to hold your mothers clothes like that and its called underwear honey, diapers are for babies like your brother and sister big kids like you where underwear" Hinata said while taking her thong and stuffing it in a high draw and taking Sogetsu by the hand.

"Naruto-kun stop your robe is in the basket I brought in. I washed all of them because they were getting dirty" Hinata said while retrieving the robe for Naruto and giving it to him to wear. Naruto rubbed the back of his head while saying sorry for causing such a mess.

"Mum what's this?" Sogetsu asked, holding Hinata's big bra in the air.

"Sogetsu what did I tell you" Hinata told Sogetsu while taking the bra in her hand and looking back at Naruto with a glare for going through her underwear draws.

"Mummy is mad at you dad," Sogetsu said while waving his hand at Naruto who looked sheepish.

"No shit" Naruto muttered to himself but unfortunately his voice wasn't low enough to escape the bat like ears of his first-born son.

"No shit-no shit, no shit-no-shit" Sogetsu started yelling while Hinata looked even angrier with her husband. Naruto being the experienced shinobi that he was knew he had to retreat or die on the front lines.

"Come on Sogu-chan we have to go to the tower…bye Hinata thanks for cleaning up this mess, see you in an hour" Naruto said while picking up his son and dashing out of the house leaving Hinata fuming with anger at being stuck here to clean another Naruto caused mess.

-------Break------

Naruto was walking to the tower with his son on his shoulder that was looking around the village. Naruto loved doing this with his son because it made him really happy and there was only a certain amount of years you could do this with your children. But this also gave Naruto time to think on the recent events. The village that Kaede found was normal trading town with a few guards. Apparently the village population was only 1000, which wasn't much. But that didn't stop the murderous snake from using the villagers for his own use. Apparently Orochimaru upgraded his resurrection technique so that when you kill the shinobi they don't turn to dust but they were mindless warriors all hell-bent on destruction.

Naruto was worried; it must have taken a large amount of chakra to do his Jutsu on 1000 people and that's no walk in the park…

"Of course the hero water" Naruto murmured to himself while stopping in the middle of the street.

"Dad we stopped moving, are you out of food" Sogetsu asked while looking down at his father.

"No son I am not out of food and people don't stop if they are out of food I am not one of your toys" Naruto lectured to his son while walking and letting his son enjoy the ride.

It finally made sense why Orochimaru attacked waterfall. 'He needed a chakra boost but why did he burn it down if he needed it'. Naruto asked himself, this meant that he must have an alternate source of chakra to use this Jutsu and he would also need more people. Orochimaru truly was a sick bastard. Naruto however was still worried about the wildcard, which was the Akatsuki. They had a bad habit of turning up in the places you didn't want them to. Now that the world knew Uzumaki Naruto was the Kusakage of grass they had time to plan his kidnapping. He was thankful mist seemed to stay neutral in this fight but they're no saints either. When the time would be right they would probably make their move.

Luckily Naruto didn't have to think of any morbid thoughts his team were standing in front of him and were unharmed. He had heard from some sand shinobi that together they took down a cloud jounin. Of course being their sensei he was overly happy of their victory and showed their teamwork was top notch.

"Naruto-Sensei we'll take Sogetsu-Sama and play with him while you tend with the meeting" Kojiroh spoke out while taking hold of Sogetsu's hand

"Great we have to baby-sit for an hour and I got up early for this, maybe I shouldn't have trained so much at night" Zantetsu yawned out load while looking at the surprised faces of his teammates and sensei

"You actually trained at night, out of your own free will" Shigen spoke out in disbelief looking at his lazy friend.

"Well we are at war so I think its best that we are at top form" Zantetsu replied back in a lazy tone.

"Yeah your right Zan we are at war and with the cloud as well…" Shigen said in a low voice with anger written all over his face.

"Well regardless I am proud of you guys and Zantetsu has the right mind set and training will help you focus but you guys also must remember to relax or you will burn yourself out" Naruto lectured his genin team who nodded and set of to play with Sogetsu but Naruto held back Shigen so he could talk to him.

"Shigen, I know we are at war and your desire for revenge is big but you cannot let it consume you" Naruto spoke to Shigen in a kind voice

"I don't know the feelings to losing someone that close Shigen because I wasn't given the opportunity but we both share the same thing our new family" Naruto pointed to his two other students and his eldest son.

"I want you to promise me that you wont let your desire for revenge outweigh your duty to protect this village and your friends. Know this as well Shigen this village is your family, as well they will help you no matter what". Naruto finished saying while straitening himself out and looking at Shigen who looked up and mouthed his promise.

Naruto watched the boy smile at him and run off. Shigen knew he wouldn't let his thirst for revenge cloud his judgement when he had to save a friend. Naruto was glad that he was able to teach the boy values unlike konoha who just ignored the pain and gave people false praise.

"Don't worry Naru-kun he will be fine, you did teach him", Naruto heard a voice speak from behind him self. He looked to see the beautiful face of Hinata standing behind him. Naruto reached out and grabbed her soft delicate hands and gave it a squeeze while leading her to the conference room. Naruto could feel Hinata's reluctance as she walked by his side.

"Where's the twins Hina-chan" Naruto asked his wife with a questioning face.

"I left them with Kaede and Chizuru they should be fine…" Hinata replied back with a nervous tone at the end. Naruto knew that Hinata was dreading her meeting with konoha because most certainly the Hyuuga's would be present. It was a meeting Hinata could live without.

"Don't worry Hinata I am here and nothing is going to happen, plus you're the mother of three children and the strongest female shinobi in this village you have nothing to fear." Naruto said in a reassuring voice while bringing Hinata close to him so he could kiss her.

"Besides you have the sexiest body known to man" Naruto whispered into her ear while squeezing her butt and giving her a deep kiss. Naruto loved kissing Hinata; her lips were always so soft and supple. He loved deep kissing her even more both their tongues dancing with each other.

"As much as I love watching you guys kissing you're going to be late" Naruto broke his kiss to see Hyo standing there with a lecherous grin and staring at Hinata's rack. After Hinata regained her composure she looked at Naruto and told her what she was going to do.

"Ok Naru-kun we should go before are guest arrive the security around grass is fine. I don't think anyone…Naruto my face is up here" Hinata finished saying with some annoyance in her voice. Naruto wasn't listening but starting at her cleavage in a daze.

"Yeah we should get going" Naruto finished saying walking down to the conference room with Hyo trailing Hinata's rear.

-------Break-------

Tsunade had never seen the grass look so prosperous, the last time she came it was a dump and that was putting it nicely. Naruto really did a great job with making this village incredible. This buildings and roads seemed to be top of the line and the way they were built suggested good materials and architecture.

"This village is amazing no wonder a lot of people are settling down here" Ino said out load while looking around.

"Yeah but I sense we are not welcome" Neji spoke up when he looked at some of the faces of the grass villagers glare at them.

"Don't mind the people, they don't like idea of war and having to ally with other villages" Kyoshiro replied back as he lead them to the tower so they could start the meeting. Kyoshiro found the Kusakage's team near the tower playing with Sogetsu. Jiraiya who was with smiled as he saw the kids play with Naruto's son.

"Hey Shigen is Kusakage-sama already in the building" Kyoshiro asked the young genin. Shigen looked at him and nodded while he looked at the crowd of leaf shinobi. He didn't know why but he just didn't feel right with so many eyes on him especially leaf shinobis.

"ERO-SENIN" Sogetsu shouted out, he started calling him that because he picked it up from Naruto.

"Damn kid it's Jiraiya not that stupid name J-I-R-A-I-Y-A" Jiraiya said while coming up to Sogetsu so that he could get that damn nickname of.

"Jiraiya-Sama we shouldn't keep the others waiting if you please follow me" Kyoshiro spoke up while leading the rest to the tower.

"BYE– BYE ERO-SENIN" Sogetsu shouted out while waving his hand at the perverted hermit. Jiraiya grumbled under his breath and murmured something about copycat brats.

"Is it me or does that kid look familiar to you" Kiba said voicing his opinion of the kid that seemed so familiar. Everyone else nodded in agreement but couldn't put their finger on it. Jiraiya just couldn't believe how dumb these guys were I mean hell his eyes were a dead giveaway.

The time for guessing was over. For now they had to come up with a plan on how to end this war as quickly as possible.

--------Break--------

The conference room was filled with high-ranking council officials from around the three countries. Naruto had to suppress his anger when he looked at the leaf council members but knew he had to be a leader. When they all settled down Naruto looked at the room, which was quite large filled up to maximum capacity.

"You all know why you are here and that is to discuss how to deal with this war in the most effective as possible" Naruto said while standing up and looking around the room.

"To make this meeting as effective as possible I suggest each village goes one at a time with my village going last and sand going first" Everyone seemed to whisper to each other and Naruto looked back at his wife who shrugged and smiled at him.

"Thank you Kusakage-same for allowing us to go first" Gaara spoke up.

"Looking at the map of the area my country seems to be geographically good seeing as the hidden village of rock is our only concern". Gaara said while looking around the room to see a lot of nods.

"So what I suggest is that sand will take the frontal assault with rock and leaf and grass will act as back up" Gaara finished saying waiting for leaf and grass to respond.

"I am sorry Kazekage-san but the leaf cannot help you with the fight with rock, that would be stretching are force very thin" Tsunade replied back with calmness.

"I agree with Tsunade that if leaf do send forces to rock that would be suicide, by looking at the map rock is by itself and wont get quick reinforcements as both grass and sand surrounded it so together we can take them out. But that means konoha will have to be the frontal assault on sound while we will take on cloud" Naruto spoke up making everyone nod. Even the council of leaf knew this was the only best course of action.

"I agree on that, then we should discuss how to manoeuvre our troops in the best possible way" Gaara said after hearing Naruto's sound plan. Naruto though wasn't listening to the talks that were going on he was looking at the large scale map and noticed that the country of wind seemed to have a village on the near outskirts of the country almost touching the border.

Naruto looked at his tactician Akihiko who was also looking at the map. They both looked at each other and smiled knowing that they were going show that they could also show rock and sand a few tricks.

"I have a plan that could cripple rock and show cloud and sound we are not joking around" Naruto spoke up and told the plan to the rest of the room.

-------Break-------

Naruto looked around the room as the last sand shinobi left the room. The leaf shinobi and grass were only left. Naruto knew they didn't like him as the grasses leader, but they made that decision for him already when they made his life a living hell.

"This is certainly surprising Naruto I would have never thought you would do this" Tsunade spoke as everyone tensed when Naruto got up and went to the window to look out.

"Well now that our good friends form the sand have left I can stop being polite, I don't give a flying fuck what the leaf thinks I am a grass shinobi and I love this village so that's why I came here." Naruto replied back with no tact in his words but pure bitterness.

"Listen you stupid brat…" Hiashi spoke up but was quickly cut off by Kazuki.

"You should watch what you say, you are in the village of grass" Kazuki Said as he jumped up to defend his leader and good friend.

"You should really show some tact father you are in a foreign village talking to the leader of a very powerful village" Hinata spoke as she got up and went to the defence of her husband.

"Hinata how dare you…" Hiashi went to the gun straight away but was stopped as three genin and a small child came through the door

"I am sorry Hinata-Sama but Sogetsu was starting to get a bit worried and wanted to see you guys" Kojiroh spoke up while letting go of Sogetsu who ran to his mum and hugged her leg.

"You said dad and you won't take that time much" Sogetsu spoke up messing up the words in the end of his sentence.

"Its pronounced 'that much time' dear" Hinata said, correcting her child. The leaf shinobi were in shock that the former Hyuuga heir was married and had a child. Hiashi didn't know whether to be furious or not as seeing that he was a grandfather. But as all ways his duty as the head of the Hyuuga clan came first and he would have to tell the clan about this. Sogetsu ran up to his dad and started tugging his robe so that he could get a lift up.

"I am sure everyone is tired after the journey and meeting, the ANBU guards will show you to the nearest hotel and its free of charge seeing as you are a diplomats at the current time" Naruto spoke up hoping to end any conversations that were going to come up and hopefully avoid contact with the leaf shinobi even though half of them were his friends.

Naruto watched as the leaf shinobi and council were led out leaving Naruto alone by himself. With Hinata and Sogetsu gone as well. Naruto sighed to himself; he nearly let his anger get the better of him. Right now he had to focus on more important things.

--------Break--------

The konoha shinobi were all assembled in a room that was reserved for the Hokage. It was big enough so that they could all fit into the room. Right now they were all going over the event they had just witnessed. Naruto and Hinata were married and had a child. They knew Naruto was a father from what Kakashi told them but Hinata was the mother.

"Man who would have thought Naruto would marry Hinata, I mean we all knew Hinata had a crush on him but…" Kiba said out load letting the but open up for someone else finish his statement.

"Well regardless Hiashi you have to learn to keep your mouth shut, your not in konoha so I suggest you just done speak. It not like you bring anything meaningful to the conversation" Tsunade commanded Hiashi making him scowl and mutter something under his breath.

However they were all cut off by a loud knock on the door and the door opening to revel the wife of the Kusakage with her son and two other children. Hinata walked into the room and could tell the tension in the room was thick. It also didn't help that she came with three children all with white eyes with slight tinges of blue.

"I hope I am not interrupting something but Sogetsu-chan wanted to know who you were". Hinata said while letting go off Sogetsu's hand. Sogetsu looked around the room to see a lot of really strange faces. He walked up to a man who looked like his mother. He seemed like her age as well. Neji just looked curiously down at the boy and gave him a smile.

"You look like my mum" Sogetsu told Neji with serious tone. Neji chuckled a bit and proceeded to answer him.

"Well you see Sogetsu-Sama, your mother and I are cousins we are related. So that would make me your uncle" Neji explained to his nephew (I think its still nephew even if they are cousins unless I am wrong).

Hinata pushed her stroller to show two other children who looked the same age. Of course woman can't fight the squeals they have when they look at babies. So the room was a place of squeals when Sakura, Ino, Ten-Ten, Shizune and Tsunade gush over the babies. While the men try and hide the fact they want to do the same or make funny faces.

Sasuke smiled when he looked at Naruto's children. He was glad that he had at least found happiness even though his birth village didn't accept him. Kakashi started to sweat when he saw the look Shizune was giving the babies. It only spelled one thing doom.

"YOSH THE NEW GENERATION SHINES WITH AS MUCH YOUTHFULL POWER AS WE DO LEE" Gai shouted out startling the babies out the sleep and when they woke to see Gai's face they started to laugh.

"It seems these children are wise enough to know who looks stupid" Shino spoke making Kiba and Choji snicker at the comment.

Hiashi though didn't want to get involved and just stayed back until his first-born daughter walked up to him. Hinata knew that this man would never change, he always put his clan first and his family last. Hinata knew nothing would be gained from speaking to him so instead she just bowed and left him to brood alone. 

Hinata only came here to see her friends who all surrounded her and asked her what had happened in the years she spent living in grass. She happily obliged sharing stories and reminiscing on good times.

A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter and low action but this month has been hectic and I have been really busy. I just couldn't update until now. Plus a reviewer asked for the chapter to be posted before the 14th so I hope I made them happy. Updates will not be as fast as the use to be. Because I will be starting university next week. You can tell I rushed this chapter because of the ideas and such, I have to start thinking of the huge battles that are coming up so bear with me I promise the next one will be even better, hope. I like to thank my reviews as always for being such great sports and as well always-happy reading and reviewing.


	13. Chapter 12: Uzumaki Naruto’s Art Of War

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way or form and if I did why would I write fan fiction. Mr.Masashi Kishimoto owns it.

* * *

Chapter 12: Uzumaki Naruto's Art Of War

* * *

The Kusakage of grass was currently sitting on the roof of his tower looking at the stars. Naruto had always done this as a child. He would look at the dark filled sky, as the white jewels would sparkle in front of him. Naruto felt a rustle behind and wasn't shocked who it was. He had felt the presence at least 5 miles away.

"You have nice village here, very loyal people and…very strong" Naruto heard a high male voice tell him.

"They're good people, they have seen a lot of horrors so its made them stronger" Naruto replied back to the man as he sat down next Naruto to look at the stars as well.

"A lot of people missed you Naruto, it hasn't been the same and…I haven't really forgiven you for leaving" Naruto looked to his right to see the disappointed face of Konohamru. Naruto knew he had hurt the young shinobi a lot when he left. But Naruto knew he couldn't stay in that village.

"I know a lot of people missed me Konohamru its just that…I really couldn't take the shit the village gave me anymore. There's a limit a human being can take when he decides… " Naruto explained to Konohamru but was cut off by him.

"…Run away" Konohamru finished for Naruto in an angry tone. Naruto looked at konoha sharply when he said that. Naruto slowly got up and started to make his way off the roof.

"You may have become stronger Konohamru, but you still lack wisdom. What I did was not for myself but for Konoha. They didn't want me so I left. Everything I have ever done was for konoha " Naruto left Konohamru with those words knowing that it wouldn't change his mind.

A week had passed since the declaration of war between the nations. Grass had started to tighten its defences as well as their allies. Naruto had started to prepare attack plans for the village and knew that it was only a matter of time before one village struck them. Naruto was currently waiting for word to start the Jutsu that would take a toll on him but it was for the good of grass.

"Kusakage-sama its time" an ANBU shinobi walked in and informed Naruto of the signal. It was time for the war to begin. Naruto had to be prepared for the worst.

It had been a very long time since Shinnosuke Kibagami had walked into the country of grass. The former grass shinobi felt no remorse for what he did to his birth village. He gathered the shinobi who were loyal to him and left the pitiful village to rot in hell.

Unfortunately he didn't know that this particular village would gain a saviour. He had received word to launch the offensive against grass and he couldn't wait to destroy the village that gave him nothing.

"Shinnosuke-sama are you as excited as I am to destroy this village as I am" Zankuro Minazuki asked his superior. Zankuro was a crazed rapist whose hunger for death and women was unquenchable. Shinnosuke looked at Zankuro looked and nodded knowing full well he only wanted to rape women and didn't care about what village he was doing it for.

"I can't wait Shinnosuke-sama I heard the woman back in grass have become…delicious, I especially wouldn't mind doing that Hyuuga woman or your sister" Zankuro said with a maniacal grin. Shinnosuke really didn't care about his family at all and care less what happened to his sister or father.

The Cloud shinobi who were behind the two former grass shinobi looked disgusted that a human being would allow someone to rape his own sister. The shinobi never liked Zankuro because of his perverted methods of fighting. He was a monster that needed to be destroyed.

The attack from cloud consisted of 100 high-class shinobi and another hundred more would serve as backup, as soon as they finished the village on the outskirts of grass and wind country.

"We wait for the signal and then we attack that pathetic excuse of a village" Shinnosuke whispered to his men and waited in the grass for the attack to commence.

The village of paper (don't kill me I really cant think of a name) looked like a buzzing village with vibrant life. The cloud shinobi on the outskirts surrounded the village completely and wouldn't leave a single soul alive. It seemed that the people of the village didn't have a worry and it was big trading village with caravans from sand and grass coming quite frequently.

The cloud shinobi would attack the village lilting it alight, killing anyone who stands in the village. Once these shinobi were done with this village there next target would Cloud.

"Sir Team 5 have secured their area and that makes the perimeter sealed tight. No one is going to be able to come out alive at all". A masked shinobi told the commander in charge he who could only smile. The cloud shinobi were known to be ruthless and aggressive. These villagers didn't seem to stand a chance against their brutality.

The shinobi got word from their commander to swarm into the town. The villagers all stopped what they were doing when they heard the commotion come from around the village. Panicked villagers quickly ran out of the way of the shinobi to be only stopped. All exits were closed off and they had no way out. It seemed that this would be the day the village of paper fell.

Tsunade-hime as she was called often by the older generation of konoha was sitting in her chair sipping sake and looking over papers. Tsunade was not really looking at the papers; her thoughts were too preoccupied with Naruto. She still couldn't believe that the lover of bright orange clothes was a well-established leader. Tsunade didn't doubt Naruto's ability at all. It was the fact Naruto was able to bring a village on the brink of extinction into a great shinobi village in the space of 5 years.

Tsunade knew she had greatly underestimated the boy and konoha had paid the price. If Naruto had become Hokage, konoha would have become the greatest superpower in the shinobi world. But this village's stupidity paid the price and they are now faced with a huge war. Tsunade though had no worries about grass becoming their enemies.

Flashback 

_Tsunade saw a mass of blonde hair at the top of the tower, it seemed that Naruto either forgot to cut his hair or was keeping it long. Tsunade had been standing near the tower for an hour. She didn't know if she could have the courage to go up there and talk to him._

"_So how long are you going to just stand there?" Tsunade heard a voice shout from above her. She looked up to see Naruto looking at her or it seemed like he was looking at her. The tower was pretty tall and the only thing you could make out was Naruto's hair in the moonlight. Tsunade took a deep breath and made her way to the roof. _

_As Tsunade got to the roof of the tower she noticed that on the other side of Naruto there were a few plants there. A small smile graced her youthful face as she remembered that one of his hobbies was gardening. Naruto was sitting on the rail that enclosed the whole of the roof. The fifth Hokage walked up slowly and hesitantly, a complete contrasts to her usual brash confident self. But only a few people could ever make her feel this way and one of them was sitting in front of her._

_Tsunade reached the railing and leaned towards it her large bust almost hanging out. Tsunade looked at the young man who was a leader, husband and…father. Tsunade just smiled at Naruto advancing so far without konoha. She saw him turn his face and look at her, Tsunade didn't know what to say but after a minute of him staring at her he gave her his patented cheesy Uzumaki grin. _

_It was that one gesture that broke the damn for the fifth Hokage, as she grabbed Naruto and enveloped him in a bone-crushing hug. Naruto just smiled as he felt his robe start to become wet. He knew that Tsunade would never let him or any other person see her cry so she would hide it like that. _

_Naruto held Tsunade until she calmed down and finally regained her composure. Tsunade straitened herself and looked at Naruto with a glare this time._

"_I guess I deserve that look," Naruto said in with a small voice looking Tsunade with a teasing smile._

"_Well you deserve me punching me into the sky…but you'd probably dodge it or your ANBU would 'try' and stop me" Tsunade told Naruto who continued to smile. That night Naruto and Tsunade cached up and traded stories with one and another. The night grew long and they spent hours just talking until Naruto realized how late it was._

"_You should probably go back to the hotel I mean look at the time. Besides you will be leaving tomorrow so you get some rest" Naruto told Tsunade as he got up and started to walk back into the building. Naruto was however cut off by Tsunade's voice._

"_Naruto wait…I have to ask you something…will you…is konoha…are you" Tsunade struggled with her words and Naruto smiled at her nervousness. A great and powerful Hokage was struggling with words to a blonde haired kid. In the old days Naruto would have let her struggle, in the old days she wouldn't struggle either._

"_Don't worry Tsunade-baa-chan, konoha won't be attacked unless you attack us" Naruto told Tsunade as he slowly walked away._

_Flashback end_

For now she could stay in peace and worry about the other stupid countries. But the busty Hokage was interrupted but a frantic knock on the door

"Come in" Tsunade said in a tired voice. The door opened to reveal a cute pinked haired woman walk in with a worried face.

"Sorry for barging in like this Sensei but this just came in from the border patrol " Sakura said in a worried voice as she gave the piece of paper to her Hokage. Tsunade looked at the piece of paper and quickly relayed her order to Sakura

"Sakura quickly tell Shizune to get in here, we have to mobilize enough shinobi to go to the village of grass". Tsunade told Sakura in an urgent voice, if they were allies then they would defiantly need their help.

The villagers of paper looked around to see 100 shinobi surrounding their village. It seemed that none of the villager had experience fighting. As the men were visibly shaken as well praying to god that they could still be alive. The cloud shinobi looked around and started to laugh seeing how weak and pathetic they were.

"I guess it's your lucky day because you get to be destroyed by the greatest shinobi of all" The lead cloud shinobi shouted out in a mocking voice adding more fear to the area.

"Well than shall we start killing of these people" one cloud shinobi shouted out. Loud screaming erupted as the cloud shinobi drew closer to the innocent civilians. As always one brave or foolish person stood out of the crowd and charged the leader only to be pushed aside.

The man who went flying towards the ground looked up and smirked as he disappeared into smoke. All the shinobi looked as the man who used to be there turn into white smoke.

"I guess it's your lucky day because you get to be killed by the greatest shinobi ever" One civilian spoke as it too disappeared into smoke. One by one each person standing disappeared into nothingness. There was only one word to really describe the situation the cloud shinobi had gotten themselves into.

"Shit" the lead cloud shinobi whispered out loud. Because as the smoke cleared all you could see was one solitary explosive note that had many strings attached to it.

Shinnosuke looked around the area his team were staying at until they got the signal from the second team. It seemed that they were probably going to take their sweet time…

BOOOOOOM!!!!!  
Shinnosuke's team looked towards the area where that sound came from. Not only did it create a ripping sound but the ground shock as well. 

"Good signal that will distract the grass shinobi while we attack from behind them," Shinnosuke said with a maniacal smile as he ordered his men to follow him. Soon he would destroy the village that gave him nothing and took away everything he held close.

Zankuro licked his lips as he neared the village, the sadistic rapist couldn't wait to sink his teeth into something young and supple. (Sorry if I sound perverted but I have to make you guy's hate him ok).

The other cloud shinobi were happy to fight and have a chance to prove themselves. However if one looked closer there was a man in a black Chinese suit running with them. The man only know as Muchitsujo could be seen running behind the group hoping he could find a battle that would satisfy his hunger.

The group of shinobi were nearing the village when suddenly a rain of kunai came from above them. The cloud shinobi were defiantly not expecting this at all. From out of the blue there stood a formidable army.

"I am guessing you heard my signal" Naruto said with smirk on his lips. As the cloud shinobi looked at around to see that they were utterly surrounded by grass shinobi.

"Well you see gentlemen and woman that you should never underestimate the power of grass" Naruto spoke to the cloud shinobi as he proceeded to tell them that he had the whole town secretly evacuated and replaced them with shadow clones. But to make it a final and great plan he had the whole town lined up with explosive notes.

"So you must be the fool that's tried to revive this useless village" Shinnosuke spoke in an annoyed tone. The head of the Kibagami clan stepped forward with anger laced on his face.

"Shinnosuke how dare you show your face here" Genjuro spoke with complete and utter anger. There stood his disgraced leader and more his biggest failure his son. Shinnosuke didn't give a reply as all the shinobi squared off against each other.

Genjuro looked forward as he saw the biggest disappointment his life ever had. His own son had turn tail and left this village for crap. He had been elected leader of the village but his thirst for power and chaos made him a mad man. Genjuro though didn't know if he had the strength to take him on. His daughter wasn't here thankfully and she was back at the village keeping it safe if a couple of cloud shinobi slipped past.

"So old man, do you really think you can best me. I mean come on look how pathetic you have become" Shinnosuke spoke with a sneer and venom in his speech. Looking at the sight of this pathetic shinobi made Shinnosuke angrier.

"Pathetic, how dare are you say that, well look at what you have become Shinnosuke. A sick twisted man who has no ideals or moral. You disgust me", Genjuro spoke with tired disappointment and anger at his son.

"Enough of this talk, we shall end this with our blades" As soon as Shinnosuke said this he took out his sword and infused it with chakra.

Genjuro looked at his son and sighed out loud, this battle was unavoidable and he had to take care of his son once and for all. Genjuro withdrew his sword to revel a very long and think Katana of strange design. It was the oddest sword as it was a mix between a great sword and a katana (I have been playing too much FF XIII lol).

"Well then old man lets see if you can actually wield that anymore," Shinnosuke said as he ran at Genjuro with break neck speed. Genjuro placed his sword in a defensive position and blocked from the left when Shinnosuke sword came from there. Genjuro held his son's sword while he prepared a one-hand seal.

Kibagami Clan Jutsu: 1000 Palm Strikes of the Tiger 

Shinnosuke smirked as he blocked every blow Genjuro attempted with his chakra infused palm. Unfortunately for Shinnosuke he wasn't paying attention to his fathers right hand, which had his sword. Genjuro prepared one of his favourite techniques to attack his son.

_Kibagami Clan Jutsu: Tiger Supreme Slash _

With one hand Genjuro let out a Diagonal slash with his sword. Shinnosuke only had enough time to block the attack. But the power behind it sent him flying across the field. Genjuro stood up firm and steady ready to unleash the next attack on his son. Shinnosuke looked up, he let out an evil smile as he looked at his father. Shinnosuke stood up and lifted his sword straight up to the sky. His blade started to fill with chakra and you could clearly see it surround the blade. Genjuro looked at his stance with confusion until he realized what he was going to do.

Final Judgement 

Genjuro was barely able to dodge the attack as a stream of chakra left Shinnosuke's blade and travelled towards Genjuro at an alarming pace. Because of the speed at which it travelled Genjuro was only able to dodge it by mere millimetres. Genjuro looked up to see his son was standing only a few feet away from him when he kicked him across the field right in the chest. Genjuro went tumbling down the small hill that surrounded the grassy area. Shinnosuke smiled as he saw his father roll down the hill in a pathetic way.

Genjuro slowly got up to see his son give him a sneer of a smirk. Genjuro still didn't know what happened back then. All he knew was that he failed as a clan head and as a father. Because of Shinnosuke, many of the old villagers started to resent the Kibagami clan. Luckily for the clan Naruto had arrived and brought the village into an era that was never conceivable to the grass villagers. Genjuro got up and looked at his son with anger and pain. He wouldn't do this for the clan or the village. He was going to fight for Uzumaki Naruto. He was going to fight for the man that finally gave hope to this once damned village.

Genjuro picked up his blade and ran at Shinnosuke with new vigour. Each of his hits was being blocked and so were Shinnosuke's strikes on him. Genjuro feinted to the right and allowed him to strike his son in the face and kick him back. Shinnosuke brought his hand to his face and looked at his hand. There was a diagonal slash across the middle of Shinnosuke's face. Genjuro smirked as he saw the blood drip from his son's face. He knew how vain they boy was and always thought he was gods gift to earth. Genjuro was going to stop his attacks now he had finally gained momentum to be on top.

Wood Release: Grass Needle Rain 

Shinnosuke looked up and brought his sword up and started to spin it. Because the blade was longer than usually it was able to stop and grass needles from attacking him. Shinnosuke however should have been looking in front of him when he saw he father come up in front of hit and attack him.

Kibagami Clan Jutsu: 1000 Palm Strikes of the Tiger 

Shinnosuke's body was vulnerable and couldn't defend the attack. Genjuro looked down at his son with pity. But Shinnosuke wasn't done as he swept his dad's legs and jumped back. Genjuro got back up with speed and attacked his son again. As the battle drew on it could be clearly seen that Genjuro with all his experience and might was not winning the battle. His age was holding back the clan head. Shinnosuke was merely too quick and had more stamina. Each strike was lacking accuracy and behind each attack was lacking power.

But this didn't stop the veteran shinobi as he kept pushing on with attack after attack. But not know to Genjuro was that he was holding back. No matter how much he put into this fight he couldn't help but see the 10-year-old boy who was constantly happy and wanting to seek adventures. A strike to the right and block on the left wouldn't cut it for the clan head of the Kibagami clan. Shinnosuke and Genjuro began to do a number of intricate hand seals. Both shinobi looked at each others hand seals and knew that they were using the same Jutsu

_Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu,__ Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique_

Both Shinobi shouted out the same move as pressurised water came hurdling at each other. But Genjuro couldn't keep up the Jutsu and was beaten by Shinnosuke as he was flung across the field again. The old shinobi was hoisted up by Shinnosuke and was kneed in the stomach. It could be clearly seen that this had become a one-sided battle and Genjuro no longer had a chance. He had been able to wear his son down but he no longer had the stamina to pull off any more moves.

Shinnosuke threw Genjuro across the field again. The old shinobi got on his hands and knees and started to cough up a lot of blood. He looked at his son with defeated eyes and knew that he had lost the fight.

"So do you have any last words before I kill you old man" Shinnosuke said before bringing his blade to his father's neck.

"Thank you for leaving our village" Genjuro said to his who now looked visibly shocked. Out of all the things Genjuro could have said this was last thing he thought. Genjuro smiled as he looked at his son's face. He wanted to get the last laugh and he would defiantly get it.

If you hadn't left Shinnosuke, Uzumaki Naruto might have never come. So I thank you for leaving and finally giving me a son that I always wanted, Uzumaki Naruto" Genjuro finished saying as he let out a low chuckle but was cut off by Shinnosuke stabbing him in the chest. Intense pain rushed through his body and he felt himself getting weaker and weaker. Genjuro had never suffered this kind of pain before. He coughed up more blood onto the floor and looked like he was on the brink of death.

"Like I was saying old man do you have any last words"? Shinnosuke said in a mocking voice as he twisted the blade around that was impaled in his stomach. Genjuro's face was hidden away as it was from Shinnosuke's line of sight because in hung. But Genjuro had a small smile on his face as he looked up and asked his to come closer. Shinnosuke being the arrogant and vain man he was leaned closer until. Genjuro slapped a note on Shinnosuke's face.

"Yeah just one…Boom"

The explosive note on Shinnosuke's face exploded and sent the shinobi flying away. Shinnosuke had managed to tear it away from his face but not before it exploded. Genjuro finally collapsed and fell onto the floor and was looking at his son who was gripping his face and screaming as blood poured from his face. Genjuro no longer had any regrets. He had fought to his fullest, but most of all he got to see his beloved village enter a golden era. All thanks to Uzumaki Naruto. The boy had given the village a second chance and with it he received love from the whole village. Genjuro had finally found a worthy leader and friend.

Shinnosuke looked at his father with murderous eyes as he collapsed on the floor. He quickly shouted for a retreat no longer wanting to stay here and fight and quickly ran away from the battle seen like the coward he was.

'_Damn you, old man I will get my revenge on this village if it's the last thing I do' _Shinnosuke thought to himself as he sped of in the direction of cloud while clutching his face and trying to stop the bleeding.

Naruto slowly removed his hat and threw his robe off in the corner revealing a shinobi suit, which was coloured, in a blackish orangey colour. Naruto knew this fight would take everything he had. Naruto though knew he wasn't at 100. Maintaining those Shadow clone over a large distance had really taken a toll on him.

Muchitsujo let out an eerie smile that made his facial features look very prominent. The straw-hat wearing fighter looked towards Naruto and couldn't help but feel fulfilled. He knew that this was a fighter that could finally satisfy his thirst for battle. Maybe he would be able to give him something no other person could.

"You know usually when two people square off they so a bunch of meaningful crap…" Naruto started to speak but was cut off by an over enthusiastic Muchitsujo who lunged at him with a long kunai. Naruto merely jumped back a safe distance and knew this guy wanted to fight not talk. That suited Naruto quite well, getting right down to the action was what Uzumaki Naruto did. Naruto however knew that he should use the Shadow clone technique sparingly. Naruto brought both his hands and proceeded to do a set of complicated seals.

_Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Blast Technique)_

Muchitsujo looked at the Jutsu that came travelling his way and brought both his hands up let out and insane laugh.

_Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Release: Water Encampment Wall)_

The dragon of water simply couldn't get past the wall of water and was completely cancelled out. Naruto looked slightly puzzled, he thought that this guy was just a fighter. He couldn't believe he knew Jutsu's. Naruto though wasn't going to stop his attacks.

_Metal Release: Black Steel Shuriken no Jutsu_

Naruto's released his favourite metal element Jutsu at Muchitsujo who merely looked up and smiled as the shuriken hit him one by one. Naruto could count on one hand the number of times he's been scared. But this was something completely different. Naruto saw chunks of flesh flying out and blood flying. However what Muchitsujo did next scared the living shit out of Naruto. Each of the crazed man's wounds started to heal and he looked practically unharmed. Naruto saw Muchitsujo bend down and pick up his hat like nothing happened. The Kusakage's anger went ten fold as he saw the nonchalant way of his opponent.

Wind Release: Dragon Wind no Jutsu 

'_Maybe a wind dragon would be more effective than a water dragon'_, is what Naruto thought as he released his Jutsu. Muchitsujo though seemed unfazed and brought his hands out and let another one of his crazed laughs. Naruto though couldn't hold it in anymore. This guy was mocking him and every time he let out one of his laughs it sickened him.

_Katon: Karyu Endan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet)_

Naruto knew that using this technique would add more power seeing as wind fans the flames of fire. It was here that crazy suit-wearing fighter jumped away to get some ground. Naruto wasn't going to let him gain any momentum and quickly lunged at him with precise kicks and punches all hitting and sending him flying. Muchitsujo tumbled across the field and slowly stood up and looked at Naruto with that same crazy grin. Naruto noticed that no matter what he did the guy just seemed to love it. Naruto had read the old journals of the grass fighters. Apparently this guy was a monster in battle and thrived of pain, whether it was his or the opponents.

Naruto didn't know if he could kill this guy, if he had lived all those years ago. Could this man actually die or was he truly immortal. Naruto though had no time to think as Muchitsujo ran at him with his own series of punches and kicks. However unlike Naruto's, Muchitsujo's attack didn't hit because Naruto dodge each and every one of his attacks. Naruto then ducked and let out one of his Taijutsu moves.

Uzumaki Clan Taijutsu: Spiral Moon Sault 

Naruto let loose crescents kick that sent the crazy fighter into the air. But Naruto wasn't finished. He decided to this match once and for all and did the seal for a special element.

_Wood Release: Spiral Timber Strike no Jutsu_

A rumble erupted from the ground and a huge wooden spike sprouted from the ground. The spike went hurdling towards Muchitsujo who looked down as it impaled him in the stomach. Naruto sighed as he looked at impaled fighter who looked to be motionless. Naruto smirked knowing that no one could have survived being pierced by a big piece of wood.

Naruto started to dust himself off and looked towards the battlefield to see that grass was winning. Cloud was not expecting them to mobilize and they expected at least 150 plus more shinobi. But thanks to Naruto's plan the villagers were safe and those shinobi were most likely burning in hell. But Naruto's attention had to be diverted once again to his opponent whom he thought was dead. Naruto looked up to see that Muchitsujo's body started to convulse. Every bone in his body started to crack until somehow how his body managed to free itself from the spiral wood.

Naruto looked on in horror as Muchitsujo got up and the gaping hole in his body started to heal until it was completely filled. Naruto now knew that this wasn't going to be a fair fight. It finally hit Naruto; this guy purposely let the wood hit him so he could show Naruto.

"What the hell are you" Naruto asked he saw Muchitsujo give him one of his patented crazy grins. Muchitsujo brought his hands up in a seal ready to use a Jutsu.

_Katon: Zukokku__ (Fire Release: Intense Pain)_

Unfortunately for Naruto he didn't have enough time to dodge and could only block the intense fair coming his way.

_Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu,__ (Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique)_

Both Jutsu's hit each and created a struggle between both users. However no one seemed to win this one confrontation. As the area exploded and both fighters were sent flying away. Naruto quickly recovered as Muchitsujo ran at him with a blade. Naruto wondered where he got that sword; they only way would be by summoning it.

"As you can see Kusakage-_sama _I am unstoppable" Muchitsujo said to Naruto as he swung his sword at the boy. Naruto quickly withdrew his own blades and went at the crazed mad man.

"So I guess you do talk" Naruto grunted out as ducked a swing from the suit wearing man. Naruto and Muchitsujo went head to head putting as much strength into there as they possible could. But Muchitsujo soon realized that he couldn't match Naruto's ability with the sword.

_Uzumaki Clan Kenjutsu: Reverse 5 Slashes_

Using both blades of destiny together Naruto was able to hit Muchitsujo across the chest and cut him. Naruto quickly jumped back as he saw Muchitsujo bring his bloody hand to his face and lick it. Naruto felt sickened to the core as he saw the man relish his own pain.

Uzumaki Clan Kenjutsu: Secret Earthquake Slash 

Naruto struck the ground in successive places to create a mini earthquake that made Muchitsujo become unbalanced and fall to the ground. Naruto knew that this man was going to give everything he had. So Naruto released the final form of his blade by bringing both blades together. When the dust cleared Naruto's sword had changed dramatically. It was now crystal blue colour and had many intricate designs on the blade itself. It still looked like a katana but slight longer and fatter.

Naruto looked around to try and find the suit wearing fighter but the crater that he was suppose to be in was empty. Naruto wasn't quick enough to realize that the man was standing behind him and was preparing a Jutsu

_Black Flame Of Hell_

Naruto looked behind himself to see black flame sprout form Muchitsujo mouth and come at him with intense speed. Naruto brought his left hand to shield his face but the flames were too much and hit Naruto straight on.

"AHHHHHHH!!!" Naruto screamed in pain

The left side of Naruto's body felt numb to him. As the flames and Naruto's screams died down he could feel the left side of his body become numb. Naruto tried to open his left eye but didn't have the strength or will power to do it.

Naruto looked at Muchitsujo to see he was also struggling to stand straight. Naruto had been able to hit well but now Naruto could feel the fatigues of battle. His chakra was low as it was because of using that long distance shadow clones technique. Plus Naruto's wounds weren't healing. Somehow the black flames nullified Kyuubi's healing abilities. Muchitsujo ran at Naruto and started to beat him with as much power as he could. Naruto felt his body being tossed around like a rag doll. Punch after punch Naruto was being beat like hell. Naruto quickly grabbed his sword that was being on the ground and kicked Muchitsujo with his right leg.

Luckily his blade hadn't flown too much away and was still in its final form. Naruto held his blade away from his body and charged the Chinese suit wearing man. The fight now how had become sloppy and both opponents attacks were without plan.

Naruto was huffing and puffing so much that his lungs felt like they were on fire.

Uzumaki Naruto, I am invincible can't you see…invincible, INVINCIBLE…HAHAHAHAHAHA" Muchitsujo let out another crazy laughter as blood came dripping down his face and his body. Naruto had finally had enough of this insane person brought his blade in front of him and charged it with chakra.

"No Muchitsujo, you're not invincible, you're just nuts" Naruto replied back to the crazed shinobi who looked confused. Within a blink of an eye Naruto was behind Muchitsujo with his blade covered in blood.

_Uzumaki Clan Hijutsu: Heavens Justice_

Then like a fountain blood erupted from Muchitsujo's body ad went flying everywhere. Muchitsujo went down on his knees blood coming from his mouth and landing onto the floor. Naruto looked at Muchitsujo who turned his head and gave Naruto a genuine smile of happiness. Naruto could now see why he wanted to fight him. Muchitsujo was seeking death and no longer desired to live. Naruto gave the fighter one last smile before cutting him into four pieces. He brought his hand to form a one handed seal and burnt the body so that there was nothing left but charred remains. Naruto looked around the battlefield see cloud shinobi being overwhelmed and driven off.

"Kusakage-sama forgive us for not being here but…" Naruto looked to his left to see an ANBU squad coming to his side.

"…Its ok guys, it was cloud's plan to divide as many shinobi was possible and have the strong ones fight one on one battles" Naruto said to the shinobi who started to circle the Kusakage in order to protect him from anything possible. Naruto looked around to see that the remaining cloud shinobi that were around began to retreat. Even though there more than they expected Naruto smiled at the victory they just earned.

"Kusakage-sama they're retreating we have…."

BOOOOOM!!! 

What ever the ANBU captain was going to say was cut off by deafening sound and thundering boom. Naruto looked at the direction it came from and knew that was from the village.

"Guys round up every able body and get back to the village as soon as possible I will make sure everyone is ok and join the battle…GO" Naruto said to the ANBU squad who all nodded in unison and ran off in the direction of the village. Naruto would look around the battlefield to see if there were any survivors.

Hinata saw a shinobi from star and moon attack the shinobi of grass. This attack came completely out of nowhere. These two countries never felt any ill feelings towards them and grass always tried to please the smaller countries. Hinata saw a fat balding shinobi come up to her.

"Hey baby why are we fighting, wouldn't you like to do something more fun", A Moon shinobi said to the wife of the Kusakage.

Hinata looked at the man with disgust. These shinobi had somehow found their way past the patrols and now were on the outskirts of the village wall. Thankfully the walls were a recent design from the Morosumi Clan, which were enriched with a special metal. So it would be quite a task to get past these walls. Hinata didn't give a reply and she quickly ran towards the man struck him straight in the heart and cut off various important vital points.

Hinata never killed anyone in a gruesome way. She hated to do it; by nature she was a kind spirited woman and never wanted to hurt anyone. But this was the way of the shinobi and she couldn't hold back. As she looked around there was an influx of about 150+ shinobi from each side. It seemed that they had underestimated both villages. But it still didn't make sense, why would these two villages attack them. They had never seemed hostile to them in the past and now out of nowhere they had attack.

Hinata only hoped Naruto and the rest of the shinobi forces were dealing well with the attack from cloud. Hinata looked around and found Naruto's Genin squad dealing with some shinobi with great teamwork. She quickly went towards Mikoto to assist her by doing a heavenly spin on few star shinobi.

"Thank you Hinata-Sama, damn why did these guys attack and why now" Mikoto said as they fought of shinobis one by one. It was something Mikoto said that made Hinata worry. It was way to convenient for them to attack as well. There was no way that cloud could have done this. Nearly every shinobi country hated them and especially the smaller ones.

Someone else had to be pulling the strings, but who could have that much power to do such a thing.

BOOOOOM!!!! 

Hinata looked towards the village to see that someone took a chunk of the village wall. This was now getting out of hand and people were seriously going to get injured. Hinata looked to the right and signalled for Mikoto to follow her there. Standing around and directing orders was grasses most respected sennins. He had lived for quite a while and was known for being a hard ass sensei. As it was his job to train ANBU into becoming a well formed unit. Ryo Yagami was a hardened general of the Yagami clan.

"Get reinforcements here right now, why aren't those village gates closed, what are those shinobi doing there and would someone please get Uzumaki Naruto here RIGHT NOW!!" Hinata smiled at the mention of her husband's name. Everyone knew that Ryo was a really strict person and always pushed everyone beyond his or her limits just like Naruto. That's why those two were really weird friends because they came together on their ideology. That's why there they threw the formality crap right out of the window.

"Ryo-Sama, what do you have to report" Hinata asked the eye patch wearing shinobi. Ryo was wearing a shinobi gi with a long over coat and an eye patch over his eye. You could see scars covering his face and could tell that he had been in many battles.

"Finally someone with brains" Ryo shouted out. Hinata blushed at the comment always showing her shy nature no matter how confident she became.

"Hinata I need you take the east side while I deal with the right side. It seems both villages have mixed and matched shinobi so it's a free for all" Ryo shouted as he relayed more information. Mikoto looked weirdly at the old shinobi who loved to come up with these weird quotes and catchphrase that made no sense.

"Don't worry Ryo-Sama I'll take Mikoto and Kyo as well," Hinata said to the old shinobi who gave a nod and went off to the western front. Hinata spotted Kyo fighting a couple shinobi and it seemed that he could receive some help. Hinata ran towards the flame user who was letting out a barrage of flame Jutsu's and attacks. Hinata ran towards a shinobi that sneaked up behind Kyo and struck him in the back and the neck effectively killing him off. Kyo looked behind himself to see two of his comrades and smiled at the women.

"Kyo-san I need you to come with me and defend the eastern front" Hinata spoke to Kyo in a soft voice. Kyo wondered how someone as shy and delicate could kill someone. Until he remembered Hinata's mood swings and Hyo's broken ear. The perverted shinobi said something wrong and dumb and Hinata twisted his ear until he had to go to hospital.

The flame user looked to his right to see Mikoto look at him with some worry. He didn't know why but lately he began to grow close to the blue haired vixen. Back in the day they were at each other's throats. Now days they spent as much time tighter as they possibly could. He gave the Kibagami genius a nod and looked towards the eastern front. When they reached there it seemed a lot of shinobi were being over whelmed by the moon and star shinobi.

Kazama Clan Jutsu: Dragon of Magma 

Kyo called forth one of his special magma dragons to burn the moon and star shinobis. Hinata and company quickly reached the eastern front and began holding of the shinobi. Unfortunately for the grass shinobi they were still unorganised and had to fight a well-organised moon and star force. Hinata was using many of her Hyuuga and Genjutsu techniques but the eastern front just didn't have enough people to hold off the shinobi. It would take a couple of minutes until reinforcements arrived. But in a couple of minutes that might soon be all over.

_Konoha Gōriki Senpū, (Leaf Strong Whirlwind)_

Hinata looked to her right to see none other than Rock Lee standing there with his patented cheesy grins. Hinata looked around the battlefield to see an influx of konoha shinobi. It seemed that their allies had heard of the attack before them. She was glad though that Konoha had come to help them out. Hinata was only worried about her husband's health.

Naruto cut down another Star shinobi who came lunging at him. It seemed that the low villages suddenly got brave attacked grass. Luckily that was the last of them and there were cloud shinobi left on the battlefield either they left or died. Judging by the carnage it seemed most of them had died. This was a great victory for grass as they killed a lot of shinobi today. Naruto's arm was still hurting and knew he would have to get it checked out.

But there was something else that caught Naruto's eye. He looked down and saw the lifeless body of Genjuro Kibagami. Naruto got onto one leg and saw that Genjuro was dead and the only thing you could see was his smile that looked to be plastered on his face. Naruto pulled the blade from Genjuro's body and immediately knew that it was Shinnosuke, who had done this.

Naruto sighed as he looked at his dead friend. Genjuro had been with him since day one of him coming to grass. His advise and counsel got Naruto through some tough times. Now the man had gone up to god.

"**Kusakage-Sama**" Naruto heard someone shout and looked towards that direction to see his friends and comrades coming this way.

Sasuke and Kakashi made quick work of these shinobi and quickly went on to help the rest of the force. Sasuke looked around but couldn't find Naruto at all. Kakashi looked up to see that the moon and star shinobi had called for a retreat. Even though this wasn't their full army it was a sizeable force. Hinata came rushing up to them; she started to thank everyone for coming to their aid. Ryo looked around and tried to locate Naruto but couldn't fine him.

"Oi does anyone know where Naruto is" Ryo barked out to everyone. He seemed catch everyone's attention at the name of his or her friend or leader.

"Ryo-Sama, we left Naruto at the battlefield where we were fighting cloud" an ANBU shinobi said as they all looked at him. The konoha shinobi looked shocked that cloud had also attacked. They only knew that moon and star were going to attack.

"Fine then lets go get our Kusakage back," Ryo said as they went off in the direction of the cloud battlefield.

Naruto looked up and saw his friends come up to him. He smiled as he saw that they weren't hurt. He slowly walked up to them and grabbed Hinata in a half hug.

"Damn Kusakage-Sama, you look like hell" Hyo spoke out of Naruto's appearance. Yuri came running up to Naruto and started to check his arm and face for any permanent damage.

"Father" Naruto looked to his right to see Mikoto kneel down on to her father. He could see the tears begin to fall. Mikoto looked up at him with a questioning gaze and he motioned to Shinnosuke's sword. Mikoto collapsed onto her father's body and let out fresh tears. Naruto tore his gaze away, not being able to the heart-breaking scene. All other shinobis looked away but it was Sasuke who looked at Naruto and saw him collapse into Yuri's arms.

"**NARUTO**"

"I see moon and star have done as you asked, what did you tell them," An unknown male voice said in a darkly lit room. The only thing you could see was their distinct robe's that had red clouds on them.

"The usual things that power hungry fools want to hear" The leader spoke as looked at his 8 other comrades. He smiled knowing his plan was going very smoothly.

"Will you give them what they want" another unknown male voice spoke; this voice however was slightly deeper than the other one. The leader merely gave him a smile and looked out of his window.

The other members took it as a time to leave and cancel their Jutsu's. One member stayed in the room. It looked like this member wasn't a projection but was a real person.

"Well I should leave you to your work…" the Akatsuki member said as he started to leave the room.

"…Mizukage-Sama"

A/N: Finally this chapter is done and I have not forgotten about this story its just that work and Final Fantasy 12 are taking up most of my time. Hopefully uploading this chapter will make my reviewers happy as well as my readers. Please don't stop the reviews the boost my already huge ego (lol). Thanks as always to my reviewers and readers for being such great people. I hope you guys like the cliffy and will curse me even more. As for my new years resolution, I will try to post more chapters. Sorry if this chapter seems rushed I just wanted it to go on the web. Look out for the fact file as I will try and update it tomorrow. As always people happy reading and reviewing.


End file.
